Thief!
by Volpone
Summary: Someone has replaced Youko Kurama as the top thief in Makai? And meanwhile, a new student at Kurama's school seems hell bent on not noticing him. Not that he cares... Right? AU, Kurama and Botan.
1. New Beginnings

Okay, a few quick things before you start. Obviously, this is an AU, and Botan is not a part of Yuuske's team. Other than that, everything else is mostly the same. I think. I guess we'll find out as I write this wont we?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

"Ohhh! Look, there he is!" A girl nudged her friend and gestured with her head.

"Oh, yeah… He's looking good, as usual." They both shut up and just watched Kurama as he walked by. Another gang of girls stopped what they were doing and looked up at him as he passed their group. He locked eyes unintentionally with one of them. She immediately blushed and looked away, and he heard her and her friends excitedly whispering to each other as he walked by.

"Did you see that? Did you s_ee_ that?" she gushed, "He looked at me!" Her friends giggled, "Maybe he likes you! You should ask him out again!"

Kurama rolled his eyes as he turned the corner and walked toward his locker. He unzipped his bag and angled it slightly below the locker door, anticipating the waterfall of love letters that he knew were going to come tumbling out of his locker once he opened it. He wasn't disappointed, as soon as the door swung open at least twenty notes fell neatly into his waiting bag. He grabbed the books for his first few classes and shut the locker door with a snap. Kurama made his way over to a nearby trashcan and emptied the notes into it before neatly placing the books into his bag and zipping it shut once more. He made his way across the quad and was about to open up the door to the Science building and go to his first class of the day when he spotted a bit of black out of the corner of his eye. Pausing, he glanced over his shoulder, green eyes narrowed curiously.

Who? Oh. Hiei. Had to be. He didn't know anyone else from this school that would sit in a tree like that. Or look so comfortable doing it. Kurama altered his course and ambled over to the tree.

Hiei smirked down at his friend, while Kurama raised an inquisitive eyebrow

"What is it Hiei? Another mission?" Kurama's brow furrowed. Surely it wasn't another mission, they'd only just got back a week before from the previous one. It was too soon; certainly nothing could have gone wrong _already_… Then again, you never knew when it came to Maiki…

But Kurama needn't have worried.

"No, kitsune. I just came to check up on you."

Kurama grinned, pearly white teeth flashing almost mischievously. "Thanks, mother, but I'm sure I can handle school all by myself… Honestly I've done it for twelve years now."

Hiei's crimson eyes narrowed and he 'hmph'ed.

"It's not like that!" He snapped, "Orders from the brat…" He adverted his eyes even as Kurama's intently focused him.

"What? Why would Koenma send you to check up on me? Is something_wrong_?"

Hiei shifted more comfortably on the tree limb, shrugging one shoulder carelessly. "Hn. I don't know, he just told me to look in on you and report back to him. Although, now that you mention it, he did seem somewhat agitated. But he's only a toddler, so who knows? Maybe he lost his bottle or something…" Hiei snorted while Kurama frowned at him.

"Hmmm… He didn't ask to see me though? Odd, he's usually strait forward…" The redhead looked down at the gnarled roots of the tree, concerned. "Did Koenma tell you not to let me see you?"

Hie smirked slowly, crossing his arms and looking thoughtfully upward. "Well… Come to think of it… Yeah, I seem to remember him saying something like that… But, well, damn, kitsune… Your senses are just too sharp for me."

Kurama rolled his eyes. He knew the koorime had _let _Kurama see him. The demon was sitting in a tree, on the middle of school grounds, so conspicuous that _all_ the students on campus could see him if they just looked up.

Kurama smiled at his friend. "Well, next time try to be a bit more choosy when you are looking for a spot to spy on me. Perhaps somewhere _not _in plain sight of the entire student body? "

Hiei's grin didn't fade, he just nodded and, with a flash, was gone. Kurama saw a the black blur from the corner of his eye, headed away from the school.

What was going on though? Why would Koenma send Hiei to spy on Kurama like that? That wasn't really Koenma's style and it bothered the kitsune. Oh well. He'd just have to pay a visit to the godling later and see what all this was really about.

In the meantime, however, he was late to his first class.

* * *

Botan gripped her bag tightly, knuckles white, and looked around nervously. Students walked by her, shooting her curious glances as they made their way to class. Some of the male students even stopped in their tracks and stared at her. She blushed lightly and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. She wasn't succeeding. She wished the were wearing a hat or a hoody or _something_ to cover her light blue hair. 

She tugged at the bottom of skirt and looked once more at the schedule in her hand. Biology, room 402. Okay, sure, but _where_ was room 402? She'd been down six hallways and STILL hadn't found it.

A group of girls walked by. One shot her a dirty look. What? What did she do wrong? She just couldn't find her class dammit, and was it such a crime to stand in the hallway? Was it?

A bell rang and all the students filed into their collective classes. Botan continued to stand in the hallway.

She looked around her hopelessly, then rolled her eyes heavenward. She was late to her first class. Great way to start off the first day at a new school.

She heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn around. She glanced at her paper again. Heavy breathing from over her shoulder, a presence coming closer. She stared at her paper. A hand, weighty and wet and large gripped her shoulder and she flinched before she tuned around to face whoever it was behind her.

"You're late to class miss." A teacher. Ah, good. Help at last.

"I'm sorry sir, but you see, it's my first day and well…" Here she looked down sheepishly, hoping that her cuteness would lessen the wrath of this irate looking man.

"I can't seem to find my classroom."

The man seemed to relax a little. "Oh. Well, let me help you then, miss…?"

Botan handed him the paper. "Ferryman, Botan Ferryman, and thanks."

The man nodded and looked at the schedule. "Oh, Biology. That's in the science building. No wonder you couldn't find it, you're in the Social studies hall. This way miss Ferryman." He walked off and Botan had no choice but to follow, seeing as he still had her schedule in his hands.

* * *

"Mr. Minamino, you're late." Said the dry voice of the old Biology teacher. "Take a seat." Kurama apologized to the lady, then turned his eyes to class to find an empty desk. 

"Oh! You can sit next to me, Shuichi-san!" A girl called from across the room. She blushed deeply as he looked her way.

Kurama smiled at her politely, but chose a desk near the back of the room instead. The girl looked slightly disappointed. Oh well. Kurama returned his attention to the front of the room, then glanced over as the door opened once more. Apparently he wasn't the only late arrival.

* * *

Botan followed the teacher into the room. She felt a little nervous as the whole class stopped what they were doing to look at her. She didn't like drawing this much attention. 

She glanced back to see the two teachers conversing, then one turned to her.

"Well, here's your class. And this'll be your teacher, Mrs. Glover. Enjoy." The man walked out of the classroom.

Silence. Someone coughed. Someone scratched their nose. Botan stood there, feeling stupid, while the teacher stared at her.

"Alright then!" Mrs. Glover snapped, breaking the unnerving silence. "Introduce yourself to the class, tell us something interesting about yourself, and then take your seat. You have a lot of catching up to do!"

Botan raised an eyebrow but turned to the class and cleared her throat.

"Eh, Hello everyone. My name is Botan Ferryman and I just moved here. I … er… Enjoy reading and my favorite color is blue." She shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Mrs. Glover. The teacher nodded to her to take her seat.

Botan scanned the room for an empty desk, her eyes brushing across people as she did.

Ah. There. Perfect. Right next to the window, too, how lovely. Botan smiled and walked toward it.

* * *

Kurama raised his eyebrow as he watched the teacher waltz into the classroom, a pretty girl following after. The male students in the room all looked at her, and then at each other, grinning. The girl didn't notice. 

Kurama also took a moment to appraise the new arrival. He could appreciate her figure. She was good looking with very pretty light blue hair that she wore up in a ponytail. But still. He'd seen prettier.

The redhead sighed, by the end of the week this girl was going to be part of his fan club, just like every girl at this school.

The girl introduced herself to the class, then searched for a place to sit. He watched as her eyes flitted from face to face in the room. He waited for her to see him, to stop. To part her lips slightly as her eyes widened. To stare for a few seconds before realizing what she was doing and blush slightly. He didn't mean to sound vain, honest. But that's how every girl who saw him for the first time reacted.

So he waited. And there it was. Her eyes brushed his face. Brushed_over_ his face… No pause. No sigh. No parted lips or widened eyes or blush… Wait…_What_ ?!

Maybe... Maybe she wasn't paying attention, and hadn't really seen him.

Oh, that had to have been it! Because here she was walking toward him and the empty desk next to him, a pretty smile occupying her pink lips.

Of course, she had to see him now. And she was on her way to take the coveted empty desk beside him. The girls watched her jealously while Kurama just grinned to himself. Poor, girl. Poor, poor love struck girl. Well, he'd just have to let her know, gently and politely that he wasn't interested. How embarrassing for this poor girl who hadn't even been in class more than five minutes.

Kurama prepared himself for the barrage of glances and blushes he was going to receive when she sat next to him. Then, suddenly, against all things rational, against all reason, something amazing happened. She. Walked. Right. By. Him.

Kurama's jaw fell open in shock, along with the rest of the class.

* * *

Botan sat down in the desk she chosen in the back of the classroom next to the window. She dug her Biology book out of her bag and turned her attention to the front of the classroom. 

Wait. Why was everyone staring at her? This school was weird…

* * *

Please review and feel free to criticize all you want, I'm open to that! Just remember, **constructive** not **destructive** criticism. And thank you all for reading! 


	2. School's out!

**Thief**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

* * *

Botan sat back in her seat, extremely uncomfortable under all the looks she was receiving from the male student body in the classroom. She sunk a little lower while tapping her pencil against her notepad, and tried to relax.

All in all, the day wasn't going _to_ badly. In fact, besides getting lost, being late for her first class, and all the unnerving stares, one could even say it was going well. After her first class had ended, a shy boy who had been sitting next to her offered to help her find her next class. So far, she had found out that she wasn't behind in any of her classes. She only had three more periods to go, and lunch, and then she could go home.

She sighed and rested her head no her hand. She wouldn't have had to change schools like this, if only… Botan's gaze narrowed as slightly darker thoughts filled her head. Thoughts that had nothing to do with school.

A portal. A _bigger_ one. And a new client who paid VERY well. And in advance. Who_wouldn't_ have taken the offer?

Still, though, she'd had to move to take the job. Not that she minded really, a change in scenery was always nice. And she was a rather restless soul, something which was reflected by her occupation.

And it wasn't as if her family minded. Her mother had been more than willing to let Botan move. After all, it would be good for her wouldn't it? Give her a real sense of what the world was like.

Botan snorted. Still, she was grateful to her mother for allowing her to move out, into the new apartment, all by herself. After all, hadn't she worked hard to be accepted into this good school? She sure had, she deserved a little freedom. Mother's little girl was growing up and all that.

Botan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bells signaling the class change. She sighed, it was time for fourth period. This day was going by quickly… Wait… Where was her next class?

Botan looked around her. No one seemed interested in helping the new girl. She sat back in her seat, huffing.

Fine. She could find it herself. It might take a while, but she would. She marched off down the hall, glancing at room numbers as she went.

* * *

Kurama dodged another group of giggling, blushing girls as he headed for his locker. He readied his bag for the torrent of notes sure to come spilling from the metal contraption. Sure enough, about ten tumbled into his bag. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he dumped them from his bag into the garbage. Didn't these girls _ever_ give up?

And not just girls, he got love letters from some of the boys at his school as well. After all, he was far prettier than any girl, they told him.

He used to read the notes, a few years ago. After all, he was a vain fox and if these silly ningens wanted to inflate his ego then he certainly wasn't going to stop them. But they got so old after a while, and they said essentially the same things: Oh, Shuichi, you're sooooooo hot, and sooooooo smart, blah, blah, blah, would you go out with me? Blah, blah, blah…

Not an original thought among them, he concluded, looking at another group of girls who were walking up to him. He tried to move around them, but they mimicked him, moving in front of him and effectively cutting him off. It seemed as though he would not get to his fourth period class without having to confront the girls.

"Excuse me, please." Kurama said, in his airy tone. The girls giggled and one stepped forward.

"Sure, Shuichi-kun, but first you must pay the toll!"

Brave little ningen. The rest of the girls blushed and giggled, but the speaker stood her ground. Kurama grinned to himself in amusement, but placed an innocently confused look on his face.

"Toll? What kind of toll?" The girls blushed again. Their speaker flushed as well.

"Um… A movie! You have to see a movie with me this Friday!"

Kurama frowned. He did not want to spend any of his free time with this girl. With any of these girls for that matter.

"Ah, I would love to, Hikari-san, however, my mother is ill. I will be staying home quite often for a while to help take care of the house and, of course, my mother." Not a lie. He would be home more often to take care of his mother, but she was regaining her health quickly, he probably could have gone to the movie with Hikari. In fact his mother would have been happy to see him go, she had been gently questioning him on his dating habits. But that didn't change the fact that he had no desire whatsoever to waste any of his spare time on this girl.

She looked very disappointed.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Shuichi-kun… I understand." She didn't get out of his way.

"Thank you for your concern Hikari- an. Could you please move? I'm going to be late to class."

The group stepped aside for him, and he walked off.

Kurama took his seat, and the empty desks around him immediately filled with drooling girls, each batting their eyelashes at him while trying to catch his eye. He calmly ignored them.

He glanced toward the door, in time to see the last student make their way in. It was that new girl… What was her name? Oh, yes. Botan. He regarded her out of the corner of his eye.

She was flushed, and panting slightly from having run across the campus to the classroom. Her eyes were bright. Purple eyes. How unique…

She hadn't noticed him in the first class, but that was understandable, she was under a lot of pressure what with it being her first class in a new school and all. It would be hard for anyone to focus. But she'd had some time to calm down now, and adjust. She'd see him now, wouldn't be able to miss him in fact, as the only empty desk was the last one on the row in which he was sitting. He could see it now. Her face, already flushed, would get even rosier. And her eyes would glaze over. She'd stop in her tracks and stare at him. Maybe she'd mutter something like, "Wow, you're so beautiful…" as one girl had done before. Or maybe she'd just get embarrassed and look at her feet as she shuffled by him. Either way, he was surprised to find himself looking forward to seeing her reaction. He smiled in anticipation.

And here she came. She saw the empty desk. She was making her way over slowly, moving gracefully across the room toward him. Any second now, she'd stop, and stare at him. Any second. Had to come soon, she was almost -- w_ait_! She did it again! She walked right by him… w_hat_ was wrong with that girl?

* * *

Botan sat down in the empty desk, glad she had made it on time. Her stomach growled. She blushed and looked at her schedule. Halfway through this period they broke for lunch. Oh good.

She took out her textbook and some paper, glancing around the classroom while digging in her bag for a pencil. Why were those guys looking at her like that? What was their problem?

One of them grinned at her. She smiled at him uncertainly, before the teacher began his lesson.

The bell rang for lunch, and the students filed out of the classroom and stampeded off in the general direction of the cafeteria. Botan decided to follow, as they all seemed to know where they were going.

The food in the lunchroom looked very unappetizing, even to Botan, who was not known for being picky. She decided to buy a bag of chips and sit in the library. She didn't have anyone to sit with here anyway.

Kurama followed Botan at a safe distance. Normally, he scoffed at the attention he received from the girls here. But for some reason it irked him that he wasn't receiving any attention from _this_ particular girl. Not a blush, not a glance, nothing! The day was nearly over and he was tired of being ignored. He watched her make her way into the library, then peeked through window on the door to see her.

She was reading a book. And munching on chips. And looking… rather cute actually. He wasn't sure what it was, he hadn't even had a conversation with her yet, but there was something about her that was really very endearing. He watched her throughout the lunch period. She looked up once or twice, glancing around suspiciously as if she knew she was being spied on. Kurama grinned. She was sensitive to her surroundings then, hmmm? Interesting.

The bell rang, and lunch was over. As Botan got up and made her way to the doors, Kurama got an idea. And idea that would guarantee that she would notice him. His grin became slightly more sinister and he prepared to spring into action.

* * *

Botan made her way to the double doors that marked the exit to the library. She had been able to have a peaceful lunch period after all, although there where a few times when she felt as though she were being watched… She was just paranoid. It was all new surroundings, of course she'd feel uncomfortable for a while. She shook her head and opened a door. On her way out she collided with… Something.

A mass of red was all she could see as she and her victim both tumbled to the floor, pencils and papers and books flying. She managed to catch her own book before it landed on her head and gave her a concussion. Then she looked at the person she had run into.

A boy. He'd be tall if he stood up. And slender, though she could tell he was very toned. He smiled sheepishly at her, large green eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter. He had a piece of scrap paper caught in his long, vibrant red hair which he reached up and plucked it out, chuckling as he did so.

"I apologize, " He said, bottle green eyes fixed on her. Botan grinned at him, eyes closed.

"Entirely my fault, I should have been looking at where I was going!" She began to gather up the boy's fallen items that had landed nearest her. The boy stood up and offered her his hand, but she waved it away and got to her feet on her own, missing the slight frown that crossed her companion's face.

She looked back up at him and bit her lip, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you when I bowled you over, did I?"

He smiled softly and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something more, but she cut him off.

"Good! Well, sorry about that, I can be such a klutz sometimes!" She stopped to grin before continuing, "Oh, I'm going to be late for class! Sorry, again!" Then she turned and ran off. And she didn't even look back. Kurama frowned. That wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for. She'd treated him like… Like… Like he was _normal_ or something.

No one outside his family had ever treated him like he was a normal person. And to have some… well, _average_ girl treat him like he was an equal… Like he was her peer or something… It was rather confusing…

And yet, very intriguing.

She didn't even look at him when they were back in class. It was like they had never run into each other… Kurama sighed. He was more than ready for this day to be over. Besides, he had more important things to think about than how some girl didn't even notice him. Yeah, he'd think about other stuff instead… Like pocky… Chocolate pocky… Yeah… And who _cared_ that she didn't notice him? He could have any other girl in school if he wanted, and some of the boys too! Not that he wanted any of the girls here… Or boys, come to think of it… But that wasn't the_point_, the _point_ was that… Wait. He didn't care, remember? And what was he…? Oh. Yeah. Pocky. And maybe some tea. He could invite Hiei over to have some too, the poor guy lived in damn tree…

And then there was Hiei. This morning. That conversation. **Koenma**. What was Koenma hiding from him? Oh, he'd find out. Tonight. He'd pay Koenma a visit, tell him to stop sending people to spy on him, that he wasn't a baby.

Kurama's brow furrowed. Yes, a talk with Koenma was in order. After pocky. And tea. And maybe a nice hot shower…

The bell rang.

* * *

Botan let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. Man. What a day. She was glad it was over. She was also glad that she wasn't behind in any of her classes, which made the transition somewhat easier.

She shouldered her bag and began to walk off.

"Botan! Wait up!" She stopped, surprised, and turned around to see who had called her. A tall boy with light brown hair was jogging toward her. She didn't know him. Should she know him? Why did he know her? Oh. Wait. He was in her sixth period class wasn't he?

He caught up to her, panting slightly.

"Hey, Botan, I'm James!" He shoved his hand in her face, and waited for her to shake it. She reached out gingerly.

"James? Right, you're in my sixth period class, aren't you?" The boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Um, I know that it's kind of sudden, and you don't know me or anything… But… Er…" The boy blushed, and Botan waited patiently for him to continue.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to maybe go out to get some ice cream or something? I could, you know, show you around the city if you'd like… Because I know that you're new here and all…" He looked down at his shoes.

Botan was surprised. She'd never been asked out before, and was flattered. She would have considered going if she hadn't had someplace to be in ten minutes.

She mentally frowned. Her job. Best not get attached to anyone. No matter how sweet they were.

She smiled regretfully to the boy.

"I'm sorry James, but I have somewhere to be right now. But thank you for the offer, it's very sweet of you."

He looked slightly put out. He lowered his voice and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"It's Shuichi Minamino isn't it?" Botan blinked. Who? The boy continued:

"Don't hold out for him, Botan. He never asks anyone out, and he probably won't go for you." He blushed. "I- I didn't mean that in a bad way! It's just,

* * *

he's like that…"

Botan wasn't offended. In fact, she was delighted. So he thought that she liked someone else did he? And this boy that she supposedly liked… He was unattainable? Well, that was perfect! If he thought that she was waiting on someone who would apparently never even give her a second glance, then James wouldn't bother with her right? Right. It was so nice when things just worked out like this.

Botan sighed theatrically.

"Yes. I'm sorry James, but I just can't help holding onto this hope that he may ask me out. I hope you understand…"

The boy sighed and looked at his shoes.

"I understand. You and every other girl in this school are holding out for him… Oh well, it was worth a shot. See you later then, Botan!" He waved as he jogged away.

Botan grinned to herself. She had successfully gotten rid of the amorous affections of James. How convenient that this school had some kind of playboy that every girl loved and no one had chance with. That meant she had an instant excuse if anyone ever asked her out again. ' Oh, I'm sorry. I know it's hopeless, but I'm just waiting for Shuichi Minamino to ask me out! ' .

Botan glanced at her watch. Oops. She was going to be late. She began to run toward the park, the place she and her client had agreed to meet. As she ran off, a thought occurred her.

Who was Shuichi Minamino?

* * *

Please Review:) 


	3. Many Meetings

                        Alright. So there still isn't really any action. But at least it's set up so you **know** there's going to be some in the next chapter!

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Kurama moseyed down the street, on his way too his own home. The group of girls who normally followed him had given up a few blocks back, and he was alone. The way he liked it. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He grinned suddenly, in anticipation of pocky and no homework. And maybe inviting Hiei over for some tea. 

            Wait. Kurama stopped. Didn't he have something to do before inviting Hiei over? Oh yeah. Visiting Koenma to find out what was going on. 

            What **was** going on? It had to be something that affected Kurama directly, or else Koenma would have asked to see Kurama himself… So what could be so bad that Koenma had to spy on him?

            Oops. He was home. He'd have to think about these things later. 

            "Shuichi!" It was little Shuichi, his stepbrother. He ran up to Kurama, grinning. Kurama grinned back, and ruffled little Shuichi's hair.

            "Hello. Did you have a good day at school little brother?" little Shuichi nodded enthusiastically. 

            "Guess what?!" He didn't wait for Kurama to guess.

            "I got a girlfriend!" He grinned at his older brother. Kurama's grin faltered. His little brother. Had a girlfriend? His. Little. **Brother**?! Wha? Kurama was slightly taken aback. Best to approach the situation with caution.

            "Really? Who is she? What's her name?"

            Little Shuichi began to prattle about his girlfriend.

            "She's in my class at school. Her name is Lily and she has blue hair –"  Kurama stopped listening. Blue hair? Botan. The only girl **ever** to go one full day without drooling onto his shoes. Even after he'd made sure they ran into each other. Literally. 

            She hadn't even asked his name. That was rather rude, now that he thought about it.

            He smiled softly to himself. But the look on her face after they went tumbling to the ground. Surprised, flushed, lips slightly parted, eyes widened. Scrumptious.

            Wait. **Wait**. He didn't want to think about her. She wasn't important. No, she **wasn't**, brain, so stop bringing her up! 

            Kurama realized that his brother was staring at him oddly.

            "What is it?" He asked. Little Shuichi gave him a miniscule smile.

            "You had this weird look on your face. What were you thinking about?"

            "Weird look? Wh-what? I wasn't… I wasn't thinking about anything in particular."

            Little Shuichi smiled knowingly.

            "Yes you were. What was it?" He prodded.

            "Nothing, it was a math problem."

            "Math problem?" Little Shuichi asked incredulously.

            "Yeah. Let's play Street Fighter." Little Shuichi's face lit up.

            "Yeah!"

            Kurama grinned, this kid had a short attention span to begin with, and when tempted with video games, he gained a one track mind, and anything had happened before was immediately put on the backburner. 

            An hour later, after little Shuichi had beaten him about ten times, (Of course, Kurama had **let** him win… What? It's true!), Kurama decided it was time to stop. Besides, he hadn't had his pocky yet! And he wanted to visit with Koenma before the sun went down. Which left him with about three hours.

            He went to the kitchen and grabbed some pocky before he headed out the door.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Botan wandered into the park, admiring the landscaping on her way in. She looked around, and, not seeing her client anywhere, ran over to a bench and sat down. 

            She took out her book and read while waiting for her client's arrival.

            She didn't have to wait to long. Someone sat down next to her. She didn't look up from her book. Her companion lifted his leg to rest his ankle on one knee. She continued to read. Her companion cleared their throat. She didn't respond. Let him make the first move.

            "Nice day, isn't it?" His voice was soft and velvety.

            "Hm." She didn't respond, just waited for him to continue. A few minutes passed. Botan was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

            "I mean, look at that sky! It's so blue. A lovely day to be in the park… But wait, what are those ominous looking clouds in the distance? They look like thunderheads. Do you think it will storm, Botan?"

            Botan frowned.

            "I hope you didn't ask me here to talk about the weather, Karasu." She bit out, irritably. "I only showed up because I assumed that there was a job involved." She finally looked over at him, and was extremely miffed to see him regarding her with a calm smile. He leaned back.

            "No, you came here because I paid you in advance. You would have come even if you **knew** there was no job involved. Just because you think I'm interesting." He winked at her. Botan maintained a poker face. Let him think what he wanted too, as long as she got her pay she wasn't going to contradict him. Even if he was wrong.

            His smile turned into a jovial grin, and he sat up and leaned close to her, almost nose to nose, as if about to share a confidential secret with her. Which, he was actually.

            "There **is** a job, though. Another artifact." Botan snorted at this.

            "You do love your artifacts."  Karasu looked slightly offended.

            "Why, come now Botan! I am a collector! Of course I like artifacts." Botan narrowed her eyes at him.

            "A collector?"  He grinned slyly.

            "A historian even. Whatever you like."  Botan narrowed her eyes. 

            "I don't think you're either. I've never seen you keep an artifact that I get you. What do you do with them?"

            It was Karasu's turn to narrow his eyes.

            "What I do with the product after you obtain it for me doesn't matter. I pay you. Isn't that enough?" Botan looked at him suspiciously.

            "There's no need to get snippy, I was just curious." Karasu's grin returned.

            "Snippy? Me?" He snorted. "**You**, however, ask an awful lot of nosey questions for a subordinate. Mind your own affairs, please."

            Botan really did get angry now.

            "Hold on a second! I work **damn** hard to 'obtain' those items! I think I have a **right** to know what you're doing with them!"

            Karasu's grin deepened.

            "As I said, Botan. You would do well to mind your own affairs." Botan settled back against the bench. She regarded Karasu out of the corner of her eye.

            "It's illegal, isn't it? What you do with them." At this, Karasu threw back his head and laughed. Then he looked back at her.

            "That's rich. Coming from you." Botan scowled. Karasu smiled congenially and leaned back in toward her.

            "But enough about me. Let's talk about you. Are you up to the job?" Botan blinked at him.

            "Of course." Karasu smirked.

            "Even though I might do something illegal with the artifact afterward?" Botan growled, while he chuckled.

            "Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, this shouldn't be too difficult. It's a talisman in the house of Taiyoukai. He keeps it in the last room on the left on the third floor. It's small, looks like an ankh made of jade."

            Botan immediately became all business.

            "How well is it guarded?"

            "Not very, he just obtained it, and I doubt he believes anyone even knows he has it yet."  Botan raised an eyebrow.

            "Then how do you know about it?" Karasu smiled mysteriously.

            "I have eyes and ears everywhere, dear Botan." Botan 'Hmphed'.

            "What should I expect once I enter the grounds? Will there be **any** guards? Wards? Barriers? How much do you know?"

            Karasu leaned back and pursed his lips.

            "I suppose you should expect the usual. I'm sure there will be a few sentries. This is, after all, a rich lord. He'd like to feel he was safe wouldn't he? And I do believe there is one barrier around the whole estate, then one around the house, and of course, one around the room in question. But nothing that you haven't seen before."

            Botan nodded smartly as she stored all this information away. 

            "One more thing though…" Karasu said slowly. " Avoid, if at all you can, the Taiyoukai lord himself. I have heard through very reliable sources that he is a very skilled fighter. Quick, too, and I don't mean just physically. Understand?"

            Botan bristled at being questioned like a child. But she was grateful for the extra information.

            "Yep. Got it. Thanks." Karasu smiled winningly at her.

            "Of course. I have to watch out for you, dear Botan. You are, after all, one of my best investments… I mean, employees."

            Botan rolled her eyes.

            "And when did you want this job done."

            Karasu pursed his lips thoughtfully. After a minute he seemed to make up his mind.

            "Tonight. Come to my place around eleven. I'll have everything ready by then." Botan nodded and got up to leave.

            "And, Botan?" She looked back at Karasu inquisitively.

            "I don't accept failure." He gazed at her pointedly. Botan shivered but managed to hide it and throw him a contemptuous glance.

            "Well that's good. Neither do I." She flipped her hair and walked off. But she could here Karasu laughing softly behind her.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Kurama glanced at his watch for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes, and sighed. He looked over at George, who was sitting at his desk… Filing his nails…Kurama's eyebrow quirked. What a strange ogre… 

            He settled back in his seat, and stared at the wall. He couldn't believe George had made him **wait** to see Koenma. What was the toddler doing in there anyway? It must be more than just signing papers, or else Kurama would have been in there already. 

            Another few minutes passed. This was getting ridiculous. He looked over at George.

            "What's taking so long? This is important!"  George smiled at Kurama.

            "I'm sure it is Kurama, but Koenma sama is busy in a meeting right now. You'll have to wait."

            Wait? He'd been waiting for… He checked his watch… Half an hour now. He glared irritably at the floor.

            There probably was no meeting. Koenma was probably just hiding from him. In fact… He looked up… That **is** something he would do… Kurama stood up and walked purposely toward the office door. George looked up too late to stop him. 

            That didn't stop him from trying however. He leapt from his seat, trying to cut Kurama off before he made it to the door.

            "No! Kurama sir! Koenma sama is in a meeting! He's-"

            Kurama had opened the door and stepped briskly into the room.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Koenma sat back in his chair and sighed wearily before looking back up at his guest.

            "And, how long have these robberies been going on?"

            The demon before him rubbed his temples.

            "It's difficult to say. We don't know how many were not reported. At least two years. The earliest we can be sure of took place two years ago, it was the house of Bashin."

            Koenma nodded. "And what was stolen?"

            The demon looked down at the list in his hand, reading over it carefully before replying, "Just some jewelry. But it was ancient, almost six thousand years old. A family heirloom that was valued to have been worth around two million gold pieces."

            Koenma whistled. A task made somewhat difficult by the pacifier in his mouth.

            "And most of the things stolen? They've been mostly jewelry right?"

            The demon nodded. "Yes, jewelry and other odds and ends. The things normal thieves go for. But this thief stole something much more valuable on his last job."

            Koenma nodded to him to continue.

            "It was-"

            The door opened.

            "- In a meeting! He's-"

            Kurama stepped into the room, George just behind him.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Kurama didn't miss the surprised look on the faces of the two occupants of the room as he walked in. Koenma, in his adult form, stared at him from behind his desk, while another man stared at him from a chair in front of Koenma.

            The other man was tall. Taller than him. With long fair hair. And claws. And fangs. And… Dog ears. A **demon**.

            Kurama narrowed his eyes. What was a demon doing here? And talking with Koenma. What was going on?

            Koenma stood up suddenly, looking miffed.

            "Excuse me, I believe I told George to ask you to wait until I was done with this meeting." He sent a withering glare at George, who cringed and backed out of the office.

            "I **did** wait," Kurama began, "For over half an hour."

            Koenma gestured to his guest. "This is important."

            Kurama squared his shoulders, "So is this." His stance made it clear he wasn't going to leave. Koenma sighed and sat back down. He looked sharply at Kurama.

            "Very well **Shuichi**," he said pointedly, "have a seat." He motioned to a chair, which Kurama sat down in, eyebrow quirked.

            "This is Riku, a representative from Maikai." Koenma introduced the guest to him. Riku nodded at Kurama, who nodded politely back.

            "This," here Koenma pointed at Kurama, "Is Shuichi Minamino, an employee of mine." Kurama leaned back in his seat, amused. So. This was interesting. Koenma was referring to him with his human name, something he had never done before. What was going on?

            "Let me catch you up Shuichi. Apparently, there is a new thief in Maikai. He's very good, as I'm told. In fact, his reputation right now rivals that of Youko Kurama's."

            Kurama's amused smile froze. He didn't move.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Yay! Chapter 3 is out, and I can begin working on chapter four. So, do you all have a guess at who the new thief is? How do you think Kurama is going to react now that he knows about the new thief? And, Karasu is Botan's client? 

            Heh, actually, I had no clue who I was going to write in for the client. But as soon as I got to that part, plot took over. And you should always listen to plot, and give it candy, because if you don't, it might run away. And then where would you be? No plot, no story! And plot knows it.

            Anyway, Karasu is still a demon in this fic, and still has his powers. His personality is a little different though, and he doesn't have to wear that little mask thing.

            Actually, Karasu reminds me a little of Xelloss, the way he's always smiling in this fic. And the interaction between him and Botan reminds me how Alex and Jenna act around each other in Golden Sun 2. Play that game, it's good. And you'll understand what I mean.

            Thankies to these people who reviewed:

**Viciouse Red: **Thank you, I love Botan and Kurama too! (Obviously, would I be writing a Botan/Kurama fic if I didn't?) And, oh yeah… There's something special about Botan all right. Although, as far as I know, she is just a human… ::Grins:: I never know what's going to happen until I write it.

**Sunshine and Rainbows**: Thank you! They do make a great couple don't they? Well, here's what happens next! ::giggles:: And thanks for recommending me, I feel all special and stuff…

**Yume Ookami: **::Squee:: Yume chan! Thank you for reading my story (even though I forced you) and I can't wait to see the manga when you draw it. Trust me sweetie, you'll be **more** than able to do it justice. Actually, I'm more afraid that my writing won't do your artwork justice!

**Tellia**: Creative? Me? ::Blushes:: Well, you know, I just got this idea into my head one day and… Here's the product. I'm glad you like Kurama acting cocky, I was afraid I was going to be flamed for him being out of character. 

**Raven Sin**: Heh, I'm glad you find him amusing. I sure do. And I'll explain the portal in the next chapter, but at least you got the client, ne? And thank you for not taking that comment personally, I didn't mean it in a bad way. Speaking of updating, I want another chapter of Delusion! Now! ::ahem:: 

**Senshi's Tenshi**: No, I know what you mean by Raven Sin's liking my story to be a boost. People will see it on her list and go, "Well, if Raven Sin likes it, then it **must** be good!" That helps me out a lot! And you're right about Botan's response to James, I know it's not what most people would do. But then again, Botan is not most people. ::wink::

**Sarah**: Aw, thanks. I didn't think it was that good. What Botan said… She may regret it… She may not… But you picked up on the fact that it was important! I give you a prize…Um… Candy! ::Hands to Sarah::

**Alien 9999**: It's likely that Kurama will be naughty in **all** my chapters… I like him that way, don't you? ::Grins::

**Oni3**: You're welcome for the teddy bear! And I honestly do believe that Kurama would act this way, put in a situation like this. Thank you for agreeing with me!

            Don't forget to review you guys! I love all of you.


	4. How it happened

            Ahem. Okay. I lied. Still no action in this chapter either. But there will **Definately** be some in the next chapter, I promise! I just had to get more background stuff out of the way!

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Botan shouldered her bag and glanced furtively behind her, making sure that no one was following her.  It's not that she was worried about being seen, no one knew her in this area, it was just that she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. It was unnerving. 

            It was late, and there weren't many people out, it being a weeknight and all. It had, much to Botan's chagrin, began to rain a few hours earlier, the water coming down in thick sheets. Now, under the lighter drizzle, the streets where wet and shiny under the lamps and the summer night air was steamy. Despite the warmth of the night, most of the people on the street were bundled up against the rain. 

            Botan lifted her face to the sky, letting the cool droplets run down her face, and smiled. She lived for nights like these.

            Not rainy nights (though she did love those), but these nights when she did what she did best. She did enjoy her job, after all. Stealing. It was a talent that she discovered she had several years ago, when, one day in first grade she realized she had left her lunch money at home. So she stole a boy's money from his coat pocket. The boy didn't even notice.  After that, stealing had become a frequent thing with her. And, for years, she never got caught. 

            She never got caught.

            And that was boring.

            So she moved on to bigger things. No more lunch money. The amount one received from that was hardly worth the time it took to steal it. No, she moved on to other people outside of school. Business executives being the victims of choice, they seemed to always carry wads of cash around with them.

            So what if it was petty pick pocketing? She was good at it. She enjoyed it. She didn't need prestige, just spending money.

            But then she had made a simple mistake. She had gotten distracted while picking a particularly rich looking man's pocket. He had been walking in front of her, she following close behind. Her hand in his pocket, she'd tripped over an askew sewer covering. That's what you get when you become too comfortable with your surroundings. She had done it so many times before; she hadn't even bothered to be aware of her environment. Her first mistake. 

            It had only been a fraction of a second; she had almost instantly regained her balance. But it had been enough. The man had spun around and caught her hand before she could leap away. 

            She had expected a phone call to the police. A crying mother. Or at least to be yelled at by this man, after he'd caught her so obviously in the process of ripping him off.

            But none of these happened.

            He smiled at her, knowingly, and then took her into a nearby coffee shop. 

            "You're good." He'd told her, after they had sat down and ordered their coffee. She had looked him distrustfully. Which seemed a funny sort of role reversal, since she was the thief and he nearly been her victim.

            "Very good. But also painfully inexperienced. Tell me, is this all you've ever done? Pick pocketing, I mean. You've never gone beyond that?" He'd questioned while sipping his coffee, and looking down at her. Botan had fidgeted under his gaze.

            "No, I've never done anything besides pick-pocketing… I haven't really needed too, either."

            The man grinned. "No, I suppose you made enough off of that street art, as I said you are very good… Well… My very own Artful Dodger… How interesting. And just when I needed it too."

            She had stared at him. What did he need?  The man leaned forward.

            "How would you feel about working for me? I know this sounds sudden, and you weren't expecting it I suppose…" He read the surprised expression on her face. 

            "Work for you? What do you mean?"

            He smiled excitedly at her.

            "Well, I would find you jobs you see? And then you would give a percentage off of what you stole in that job. I'd also have to train you, obviously, for you are only experienced in street theft, pick-pocketing. And I need you to perform some slightly more difficult tasks. But you are naturally talented and should find what I have to teach you to be easy to pick up. And there is such an incredibly open field… Now that Youko Kurama is dead… So what do you think?"

            She had looked at him incredulously.

            "You'd find me jobs? Then I'd pay you a percentage? What are you, some kind of thieves pimp?"  The man's smile had taken a slightly more sinister edge, though his laugh had sounded amused enough.

            "A thieves pimp? Interesting terminology. Though accurate enough. But I would train you! I would turn you into something more than just a street thief, do you see?"

            Botan hadn't been able to believe it. Here she had been trying to rip this guy off, and now he wanted her to work for him? To train her? 

            "Are you for real?" She had almost whispered it, afraid of his response.

            "As real as the sugar you keep dumping into your coffee." Botan had looked down to see she was absent-mindedly dumping the tenth packet of sugar into the untouched liquid.

            "But if you need proof, come to this address at nine tonight." He had handed her a piece of paper, and then left.

            And she had gone, out of insatiable curiosity. And she found out that he hadn't been just talking. He trained her. He taught her how to pick a lock, how to open a window from the outside without making a noise. He had shown her how to move in the shadows, move without making a sound. How to be inconspicuous so that she could hide in plain sight. When he thought that she was ready, he had given her jobs.

            They had been fun at first, exiting. Robbing small stores. Robbing office buildings, taking a little bit from each floor, so that they couldn't really be sure that anything was missing even. She did those kinds of things a lot. And the occasional pick-pocketing.

            But even those had gotten old. She was so skilled, and these jobs hardly required any of her talent.

            And she did make money. But the money wasn't really that important to her anymore. The theft itself is what mattered. The art of it. The rush of it. The forbideness of it. The **excitement** of it. 

            That's what she craved. And she wanted more difficult things. Things to test her true ability. So she had approached her sensei. He had never told her his real name. Even after all this time. He insisted she call him 'Oliver', because he found the irony of it amusing. 

            "You, Artful Dodger, the apprentice, and I Oliver, the teacher. It's funny isn't it?" He never asked her real name either, but always called her Artful Dodger, as he done the day they met.

            She had asked him for more difficult work. Almost begged him really. And after he had looked at her for a while, in deep contemplation, he leaned forward to speak to her.

            "I knew when I caught you with your hand in my pocket that this day would come. I knew it instinctively, which is why I chose to teach you. You had it in you, do you understand? I saw the heart of a thief in you.

            There are so few true thieves left… Youko Kurama was one of the greatest, and also one of the last… But there are still some out there. You are one. I **was** one…"  His eyes had glazed over, and she could tell he was remembering days long ago. He shook his head and looked back at her, face and tone serious.

            "What I am about to tell you… show you… They are things that not many humans are privy too. I will expect you to keep them to yourself, under the strictest code of confidence. Promise me that you will not tell anyone what I am going to relate to you."

            She had nodded, wondering what he was going to say, what she was going to see.

            And then he told her. About the three realms. About their history. About Youko Kurama, the greatest thief of all time. 

            "But, they were never able to completely seal the three worlds off from each other. Of course, a regular human, demon, or spirit would never notice what I'm about to show you. Only a thief, who highly aware of their surroundings, would ever notice it." He took her to a park, to small grove in the little forest that occupied the park. He had turned to face her, eyes closed.

            "Do you feel it?" He remained silent. Botan had shut her eyes, in imitation of Oliver, and concentrated. 

            She could hear the wind blowing through the leaves. Feel the cool air on her face. Taste the bitterness of autumn. Smell the – **wait**. She felt it. Something wasn't right. Something that wasn't right to **this** world. Something small and open. Open to something else. She opened her eyes.

            "There's something… Not right… here."  Oliver had beamed at her.

            "A plus! And on your first try too! You're absolutely right, something is **not** right here." He walked over to some bushes and pushed some branches aside.

            "Something like this."

            He revealed an opening. Small, and close to the ground. An opening big enough for a person to crawl through.

            An opening hanging in **midair**. Nope, something was definately not right there.

            "This," Said Oliver, gesturing to the weird hole at his feet, "is what I meant when I said that the three worlds where not fully sealed off from each other. This is a hole, obviously. A hole in the dimension that separates Ningenkai from Maikai. So far, my Artful Dodger, you have been steeling in Ningenkai, and doing a wonderful job. You say that you are ready to move on. Ready for a challenge. Here your challenge lies. If you want to be a thief, a true thief, you must learn to be able to steal here."

            Then Oliver had taken her back to the apartment and taught her more things. Like how to control her spirit energy. Like how to tell what kind of demon you were dealing with from certain attributes. Like how to survive in Maikai.

            When he felt she was ready, he took her into Maikai for a "field trip" , as he called it. And so she learned to be a thief in there as well.

            For the last two years she staid with Oliver, as his pupil and as his friend. She stole for him, true, but their relationship became close.

            And then, one day, when she went to his home to see him, Oliver had been entertaining a guest. And interesting guest. An **interested** guest. Interested in her, that is. 

            She had walked in to see the two dark haired men sitting at Oliver's kitchen table, nursing teacups. Both had looked up at her when she had picked the lock and entered the room. Oliver had looked to be in deep contemplation when she walked in, but smiled immediately after seeing her. A small, and rather sad smile.

            The other man had grinned unrestrainedly at her, immediately making her feel somewhat uncomfortable. 

            "So…" He had started. "So. This is the girl you have told me about? Your 'Artful Dodger'? Aren't you a little old to be playing Oliver Twist?" His tone was slightly nasty, as he turned to Oliver, who stiffened, but kept his cool.

            "You are never too old to play games, Karasu, as one like you should know. And yes, she is the girl I told you of." 

            Karasu had regarded Botan again, his eyes slowly traveling up and down her form. 

            "She's a a little young, isn't she? Is she really as good as you say?"   Oliver sighed and rested his head upon his hand.

            Botan had become tired of being talked of like she couldn't hear what was being said.

            "Excuse me," She had started, "Who are **you**?"  Oliver had immediately jumped up.

            "Oh, my, excuse my manners, please, both of you! Dodger, this is Karasu, a… business associate of mine. Karasu, this is my Artful Dodger." Oliver had turned to Botan, "Karasu has come because he's heard of your success as of late. I believe he wishes to make you an offer."

            Karasu had nodded enthusiastically. 

            "Why, yes, that **is** why I have come! If you are as talented as I have heard, then I simply couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you for myself. And hire you if you would be so kind as to accept my offer?"

            Botan had looked uncertainly at Oliver out of the corner her eyes, and he had nodded minutely from his seat.

            "What kind of offer?"

            Karasu had grinned at her.

            "Ah. Well. Let's see here. How about payments in advance? And I can offer you a larger portal for our… uses… I understand that the portal you are using now is very small, hardly adequate for large quantities of loot to be transported through."

            Botans eyes had widened. Wow. But… She didn't want to leave Oliver. She looked over to him, concern in her eyes. But Oliver had just smiled serenely at her.

            "You should consider it, Dodger. He's really offering to help you stretch your abilities. I know Karasu, and I know he'd give you some very difficult jobs. Something you'd enjoy. Not to mention the perks he's offering you… I… I think you should go."

            And so, taking her Sensei's advice, as well as following her own urges, she agreed to work for Karasu. Which is why she was here now. In this new city. In this new environment.

            It had been difficult to leave Oliver by himself, but he had truly wanted her to go, because he knew that she would learn more things if she worked for Karasu. And she had too.  In the two missions he had sent her on, she had had to use really use her skills. And she had enjoyed it immensely.  She still missed Oliver, and thought about him often, but so far, she was happy with her new position. It was the man in charge of her who she worried about.

            Karasu was not a bad boss, and he didn't treat her badly, but he did make her somewhat nervous. She didn't trust him, and he looked at her funny.

            Botan knocked on the door of Karasu's apartment.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Kurama's smile was frozen in place. 

            Koenma cleared his throat.

            "Yes. This thief has already made quite a name for themselves. What is this thief called again Riku?"

            Riku coughed, and looked at the paper.

            "The Artful Dodger. Interesting name, really."

            Kurama started. Why was that name familiar? He had heard it before… Riku was talking again.

            "Right. And this Artful Dodger person has stolen quite a few **very** valuable items. The latest being the book of Entishi. A very ancient spell book belonging to an older youkai lord in the southern quadrant of Maikai."

            Koenma sighed. 

            "So, you want the Reikai to help you search for this thief?"  Riku nodded. 

            "It's best to get it out of the way now, so we don't have another Youko Kurama on our hands."  Kurama glared at Riku, who didn't seem to notice.

            Koenma hesitated.

            "I can't… I can't promise you anything, Riku. But I will try to help you."  Riku sighed and nodded.

            "I understand, Lord Koenma. Thank you for your time."  Riku stood and left.

            Kurama grinned.

            "Ah, now I see why you used my human name!"  Koenma smiled tiredly at him.

            "Yes, they really aren't very fond of you in the demon realm, though you are still revered." He looked at Kurama sharply.

            "You don't know who this thief is do you?"  Kurama's smiled softened.

            "No. But I wish I did. If he's managed to make a name for himself in such a short time as you say, then he must be good. I have yet to meet a thief, however, who could compare to **me**." He ended cockily.

            Koenma rolled his eyes.

            "Go home, Kurama. But don't get to comfortable. I will be asking you to help me catch this thief, I think."

            Kurama got up and walked out, a contemplative look on his face.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Yay, chapter four is **done**! Chapter five in the works! Did you like it? It wasn't to boring was it? Sorry if it was.

            Thankies to these people who reviewed chapter three:

**Tellia**: Yeah, I thought it would be cute for little Shuichi to have a girlfriend. And yep! You got it, Botan is the thief! You win candy! And that's exactly what I was thinking when I wrote Riku. Heh, it's like we're of one mind, you and I… Except, Karasu reminds you of your **band teacher**? Do I even want to know…?

**KitsuneGirl**: What? You are terrified of Xelloss or Karasu? Not Xelloss, I hope, I really love him! Karasu maybe? Eh… I'm confused. But you have to admit, Karasu was definately acting a bit like Xelloss last chapter. Thank you for reviewing my fic, and I'm glad you liked it!

**MaraJade2990**: Why, I'm so glad that you like it! ::Blushes:: Awesome? My stuff? Nah… 

**Xiao Xing**: Hmmmm. We'll see won't we? Okay! Here's and update! Happy?

**Alien9999**: Well, um. So far it's true. I don't know if that'll change in later chapters though… We'll see won't we?

**Sarah**: Well… I don't know if bad guy is the right term… Eh, maybe it is. I'm glad you like the plot twist, I'm surprised no one has used it yet! It seemed like a kind of obvious one to me… You are welcome for (make believe) candy! Isn't it yummy? (mmm, air candy!). I hope this update was soon enough for you!

**DeityofRoses**: Well… This isn't **entirely** a high school fic, though that is important to the plot. A lot of this story will take place outside of the school. Okay, okay! I updated! Geez you people! I think I update fairly frequently compared to some people!

**Yume**: Aw! I can't wait to see it on paper, baby! You rock my world!

**Xen003**: You're adding me to your favorites lists? ::feels special:: Speaking of updates… When are you going to update **your** superb Kurama/Botan fics? Hm?

                                    Don't forget to review you guys! I love you all!


	5. Thief!

            I'm happy to announce that there **is** action in this chapter. Yay! I promised didn't I? Anyway, please enjoy!

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Botan opened the door when she heard Karasu call out "Come in!"  She walked into the kitchen, where Karasu was sitting with a cup of coffee and a book. He looked up at her over the pages.

            "You're late."  She rolled her eyes.

            "Only by three minutes."  Karasu glanced at his watch. 

            "Five, actually. You're watch is off."  

            "Or **yours** is…" She muttered irritably.  Karasu smiled at her. 

            "Well, you should get yourself ready then. It's going to be a long night." He winked.  Botan frowned at him, and indicated to the bag she had dropped onto his kitchen floor.

            "Do you have somewhere I could change?"  Karasu looked at the bag.

            "My room would work, I suppose." He delicately sipped his coffee once more before getting up. 

            "Follow me."  Karasu lead Botan down the hall and into his room. It was fairly large, even the nice apartment, sporting an ornate king sized bed set up in the middle of the room. Other than that, the room was sparsely decorated. Just a painting on the wall and a baroque nightstand on either side of the bed.  Botan regarded the bed a little more closely.

            "**Satin sheets**?" She scoffed, turning to him.  He gave her an unsavory mischievous grin but didn't answer. Instead, he tuned on the lights (which were very dim).

            "I'll be back in five minutes, so make it snappy." He said over his shoulder as he closed the door.

            Botan sighed and opened the bag, quickly changing into her black ensemble which consisted of a pair of comfortable pants made out of stretchy denim (for freedom of movement), boots, a tank top, gloves, and, to top it all off: a short cape with a deep cowl.

            The door swung open and Karasu sauntered in. Botan whirled on him, an indignant scowl on her pretty face.

            "You said **five** minutes! It's been just over four!"  Karasu pouted slightly.

            "Did I? Oh well, you seem to be completely dressed, anyway." His tone sounded slightly disappointed, however.  He perked up.

            "You're ready?"  She nodded, and sat down on the bed, waiting for Karasu to open the portal.

            When Karasu had told Botan of the bigger portal, she had been expecting one like Oliver had shown her in the park. An actual opening between the two dimensions. This had not been the case.

            The portal that Karasu had introduced her too was not a natural one.  Karasu had found a place where the dimensional wall that separated Ningenkai and Maikai was very thin. He then used his own spirit energy to cause the wall to become even thinner, effectively opening a rather large portal between the two realms. Botan hadn't taken advantage of the size of portal yet, it was big enough to carry in quite a good deal of loot, but she figured that Karasu would eventually give her a job that would require the portals size.

            The only downside to this large portal  was that to keep the it open for any prolonged amount of time required an immense amount of powerful spirit energy. And Karasu, despite his own demonic powers, could only keep the portal open for several minutes at a time. Which is why they had developed a system. Karasu opened the portal and let Botan through, and then after a certain amount of time which Botan had decided upon, he would open it again and she would come back. This had worked very well the last two times they had tried it.

            "We should synchronize our watches then." Karasu said as he settled himself on the floor. He glanced at Botan over his shoulder. She nodded.

            "Eleven thirty." They both set their watches.

            "How long until I reopen the portal?" Karasu watched as Botan delicately bit her lip in thought. Delicious.

            "About two and a half hours I think. If I'm not there the first time you open it, open it again every fifteen minutes."  Karasu narrowed his eyes at her.

            "How much energy do you think I have? I may be a demon, but even my spirit energy is not boundless!"  Botan glared back at him.

            "How badly do you want this artifact?"  Karasu sighed, grudgingly. Botan smiled brightly and patted him on the head, not noticing Karasu's shiver and small grin at the contact.

            "Don't worry! I should be back well in time for the first opening! The every fifteen minutes is just a precaution."

            "Alright, alright! Just try to be back on time. **With** the artifact." He added warningly.  Botan smiled at him again, suddenly in good spirits at the prospect of soon doing what she loved. 

            "Please. Have I yet to disappoint you?"  He looked thoughtful for a moment.

            "True…" He turned back around and leaned against the bed.  His face became solemn in concentration.  Karasu began to glow with an eerie golden light, his hair and cloths blown about in a wind that didn't seem to touch anything else in the room. Soon, there was a small pinprick of light in front of him, which quickly expanded into something the size of a small car. Through it could be seen a room.

            Botan hopped off of Karasu's bed. She looked down at him; Karasu's eyes were closed in concentration.

            "Two and a half hours." She said again. Karasu nodded slightly to show that he had heard her.

            With that, Botan leaped through the portal, into the room beyond.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Kurama walked down the street to his home. It was raining heavily, but he didn't seem to notice. He had a far off look on his face, and cut quite the figure walking along the sidewalk: Tall, clothes soaked and clinging to his slim form, vivid red hair plastered to his cheeks. Several girls stopped and stared at him as he passed, their mouths hanging open slightly at the sight of this god-like teen.

            Kurama noticed, but was to distracted by his own thoughts to even smile politely at them as he walked by, which he normally would have done.

            A new thief in Maikai. Interesting. One that was good. **So** good, in fact, that he was already earning himself a reputation that competed with Kurama's own. Even **more** interesting.

            This new thief was already wanted, and he'd only been steeling for what, two years? Kurama snorted. He'd been steeling **fifty** years before he gained any fame and recognition! And this new thief was becoming almost as legendary as himself after only **two** years? Life just wasn't fair.

            Kurama stopped as he neared the park and looked up at the sky, droplets of water running down his face. It was really quite a refreshing feeling, being out in the rain like this. After **two hours** in Koenma's stuffy office, this was really rather… Relaxing.  Kurama allowed himself to stand there for a few more minutes, face tilted upward, before he forced himself to continue on.

            He stopped suddenly. He was near the park. **Hiei**. Kurama turned back around, sighing.

            Originally, he had intended to invite Hiei over for tea and maybe some video games… But now. Now he had more important things to discuss with Hiei. Kurama jogged back to the park, past the entrance, and stopped.

            Kurama walked toward the center of the park, in the direction of large tree that he knew Hiei frequently haunted, hoping to catch him before Hiei made his nightly visit to Genkai's to see his sister, Yukina.

            Kurama wasn't disappointed. There Hiei was, lounging on a branch, as soaked as he was. Hiei glanced coolly at Kurama.

            "Kitsune. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked sarcastically. Kurama looked back at him solemnly.

            "I've just gotten back from chatting with Koenma."  Hiei sat up.

            "…Hn."  Kurama rolled his eyes at his responseful friend. Hiei leaped from the branch, landing gracefully in front of Kurama.

            "And what did you learn?" 

            "… Something very interesting."  Hiei looked at Kurama, stone faced.

            "Thank you **so** much for enlightening me."  Kurama grinned at him.

            "There's a new thief in Maikai. A good one."  Hiei cocked an eyebrow in interest.

            "How good?"

            "They're comparing him to me."  Hiei's eyes widened.

            "**That** good?"

            "Apparently."  Hiei regarded Kurama thoughtfully.

            "Is that what Koenma was keeping from you?"

            "… I think so. He told me he was going to call on me for help to catch this thief, though."

            "Hn." Hiei leaned his face upward toward the sky, as Kurama had done a few minutes earlier, a contemplative look upon his face. He soon looked back at Kurama.

            "Let's find Yuusuke and the others before you tell me anymore. It'll save time if you only have to tell the story once."

            Kurama nodded, and they turned in the direction of Genkai's temple.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Botan pulled the cowl over her head after she stepped through the portal. She turned in time to watch the portal close, and Karasu open his eyes and wink at her. 

            She walked over to a window and looked out at the vast jungle of Maikai. She pulled a map that she had hastily drawn up from her pocket and studied it for a moment. From Raven Tower, the inuyoukai lord's mansion was to the west about five miles.  She stuck her head out of the window and looked down.

            The portal in Karasu's room opened, coincidentally, into the only room of Raven Tower, a derelict building that had long ago been abandoned. No one knew what it's original purpose had been, but the demons of Maikai tended to steer clear of it. Which was awfully convenient for Botan and Karasu. The tower itself was approximately thirteen stories high, well above the tree level with a really spectacular view, and had windows that faced each of the cardinal directions. Botan had a bird's eye view of this bit of Maikai.

            The only room in the tower was large and circular, at the very top of thirteen flights of stairs. There where bits of old furniture scattered around the room: a chair with three legs, a table, a very old and **very** dusty bed. The tower itself was solid and still in very good condition.

            All in all it seemed like something out of the story of Repunzel. Except, there were stairs to climb down, none of that hair climbing stuff.

            Botan vaulted down the stairs, and began to run swiftly in the direction of the inuyoukai lord's mansion. She'd be there in about fifteen minutes if she kept the good pace; she was a very swift runner.

            And soon she saw it, an expansive and decorative estate. She slowed down and entered the grounds cautiously; eyes open for any guards or magical traps. She moved swiftly from shadow to shadow, glancing around her frequently.  Soon she felt it, a magical barrier to keep out intruders. She stopped and concentrated. Botan chanted something, and tip of her right index finger began to glow. She reached out as if the barrier around the estate were a tangible thing she could touch. Suddenly there was a small sound, like that of a mirror cracking, and the barrier shattered. Botan stepped through.

            She had to repeat the spell twice, like Karasu had said, once more when she entered the house and again when she tried to get into the room on the third floor. Botan began to feel slightly cocky. This was going so easily; there hadn't even been a guard yet! But she tried to suppress these feelings. Botan told herself that she could feel as cocky as she wanted too **after** she was back through the portal. But she was hardly done with the job yet. She still had to get out of the house and off the grounds before she could allow herself to breath a little easier.  

            She was in the room with the artifact. It was just lying there on a desk, not even a protection spell around it. She approached it cautiously, feeling the air for anything unusual just in case she was mistaken and there **was** a spell around the artifact. Maybe a cleverly hidden one. But Botan's attuned senses could pick up nothing. 

            She reached the artifact and slowly picked it up, holding her breath, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. She slipped it into a pocket on the inside of her cape. Karasu was right; it did look like a small, jade ankh. She turned and walked out the door, shutting carefully behind her. 

            Botan walked down the hall, toward the window at the end. She had checked it when she had come up the stairs, there was a lovely tree outside that she could climb down, saving her at least ten minutes otherwise wasted stalking through the house.

            Something glimmered out of the corner of her eye. She turned. Botan's eyes widened.

            A room full of gold. **Gold**. She had been so absorbed with the finding the artifact that she hadn't even noticed it the first time she walked by it. Botan stepped into the room.

            The moonlight that came through the window gave the gold a eerie but very becoming glow. Botan was tempted to take a few handfuls but knew it would weigh her down, not a good idea if there came a reason to run. She leaned down and studied the closest pile of gold. There were coins, a crown, an… egg… thing… and a ring.  It was a small ring, very delicate looking, with a ruby in the middle and leaves etched into the side with stunning detail. If she took the ring, it wouldn't weigh her down… And it would fetch a very nice price… Botan pulled off her glove and tried the ring on. A perfect fit, how lucky could a girl get?

            A noise behind her. Botan whirled silently around, eyes darting about. A guard, standing not eight feet away, looking at her in confusion.

            They stared at each other for a moment, She into his stupid, piggy eyes, and he into the deep shadow her cowl cast over her face. The guard suddenly seemed to realize that his master was being robbed, and opened his mouth to shout the alarm.

            Botan sprang into action, vaulting out of the room and slamming her fist into his stomach, effectively silencing the guard by knocking the wind out of him. She sidled away from him before he could grab onto her and they circled each other, the guard trying to regain his breath.  She darted for the stairs, she didn't want to take the window now, as it would slow her down to open it. The guard ran heavily after her, surprisingly quick. He caught up to her at the stairway, grabbing the end of her cape as she tried to jump down the stairs. Botan quickly turned to face him, giving the guard a vicious punch in the face while throwing herself backward to get out of his grip. The guard let her go in surprise and Botan lost her balance. She tumbled down the stairs, but was up in an instant, wincing.

            The guard finally managed to call for help, but Botan was already out the door and halfway across the estate by the time the other guards saw her and she lost them in then woods.

            She ran as quickly as possible to Raven Tower and pulled herself up the thirteen flights of stairs. Her watch alarm beeped as she stumbled into the room, panting and gritting her teeth in pain. Apparently she'd hurt herself worse than she originally thought in that fall.

            The portal opened and she jumped through, landing in the lap of a very surprised Karasu.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Oh no! Is Botan okay? How are Yuusuke and the other's going to take the news that there's a new thief in Maikai? Will Kurama help Koenma catch this thief? 

            In the next chapter, more scenes with Kurama and Botan together! Yay! I know some of you have been craving waffly-ness. And I'm dying to give it too you! Just let me get there!

            Thankies to these people who reviewed chapter four:

**I won't tell**: (why not?) Yeah, Botan's the thief. Isn't it great? I **know** you're craving fluff, and I am too, honest! But just wait, I'll get there. And Karasu may be interested in Botan in **that** kind of way… ::gives you a mysterious look::

**PassionateAngel**: Good, I really wanted to that chapter of question answering out of the way so that I could move onto the good stuff. I'm glad you like my fic, you think it's unique? ::does a happy dance::

**Xiao Xing**: I'm glad you find it interesting, and as for Yuusuke and the others being in it… Does this chapter answer that question?

**Yume Ookami**: **Down** girl! Put those fangs away! Here's another chapter for you!

**Tellia**: You are so welcome. And your band teacher sounds like a very… odd… man. ::quirks eyebrow::  Here's another chapter for you!

**Alien9999**: I don't know weather or not Kurama knows Botan from his past… And Oliver is very special… He'll show up again later.

**Sarah**: Yep, that's how it happened. A **teaser**? Woman, that chapter took me an hour to write! If it had been a **teaser** you would know it! ::ahem:: Anyway, here is a nice **long** chapter for you. ::grumbles under her breath: at teaser… as **if**.::

Don't forget to review darlings! Keep me motivated!


	6. Ouch!

            Eh, hey there! I apologize for the short chapter. And I lied, there aren't any Kurama/Botan moments. But there definitely **will** be some in the next chapter! Enjoy!

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Karasu looked down Botan, who was sleeping uneasily on his bed. He gently reached out a hand to touch her hair. Such soft hair… and so long… and what a pretty shade. Karasu had a thing about hair. 

            Botan flinched slightly under his touch, and Karasu pulled his hand away regretfully and stepped away from her, sitting down on the floor next too the bed. He began to pack up the first aid kit that was laying next to him.

            Botan had insisted on treating her own wounds, and wouldn't let Karasu near her after he had initially set her down on the bed and brought out the first aid kit. Karasu, while being slightly offended, had thought that wasn't such a good idea. After all, one could hardly wrap their own ribs with any real success, but she had insisted on doing it herself. Such a willful thing… Even when wounded, she had grimly bandaged herself up, asked Karasu to wake her up later, and then promptly passed out. Karasu smirked to himself, and looked up Botan's sleeping form. She was so fiery… 

            The clock in Karasu's living room tolled. Three in the morning already? Oh, yes. Botan had asked him to awaken her at this time. Karasu looked at her uncertainly, unsure if she should really go anywhere if her wounds were serious. 

            Karasu frowned. He really didn't know how serious her wounds were… He'd never gotten the chance to look at them because Botan had made him leave the room when bandaging her torso. Karasu looked closer at Botan. She seemed to be deeply sleeping now. A perfect chance to get a look at her wounds… And maybe a few other things. Karasu smirked evilly, drawing himself to his knees and facing Botan.

            He reached out and slowly, carefully, gently, began to raise Botan's tank top up her slim waist. He had hardly got it past her navel, however, when a resounding slap was heard. The next thing Karasu knew, he had a mouth full of carpet.

            Karasu groaned and pushed himself from the floor. He looked up to find Botan glaring menacingly at him.

            "Wh- what did you think you were doing you pervert?!" She asked shrilly. Karasu smiled benignly at her.

            "Why, Botan chan! I was simply checking your wounds! After all, I doubt you did a very good job, seeing as how you did it all by yourself."  Botan was trembling in righteous anger.

            "I **know** how to treat my own wounds, thank you very much!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

            "You know," Her voice quieted, "You were awfully keen to help me bandage up earlier… Why is that?"  Karasu's grin faded, and he gazed steadily at her. His voice became very soft as well.

            "Why, Botan, how could you ask me such a thing? Of course it's because I was worried about you! I don't like to see my best little worker injured, and I wanted you patched up as quickly as possible. And **I** know how to treat wounds as well. A sight better than you, I imagine, since I've been doing this far longer than you've even been alive."  Karasu's voice had changed to a gently scolding tone.

            Botan frowned. She sat up uneasily. Karasu was right, he **was** more experienced at treating wounds than she was. She knew she had done a poor job at bandaging her ribs and really could use the help of someone who knew what they were doing… But for some reason she didn't like Karasu to be any nearer to her than he absolutely had to be. And if she allowed him to help her, there would be no escaping close contact… Something she wasn't really comfortable with. Her self-preservation won out.

            "Alright… Fine. You can help me." Karasu grinned happily and moved toward her, picking the first aid kit up once more. Botan looked at him suspiciously as he sat down next to her on the bed. He smiled gently at her.

            "Lift up your shirt." He said smoothly. Did she detect a slight purr? Botan shivered. No, she was imagining things. She did as Karasu told her, and lifter her shirt until it was just below her breasts. Karasu looked closely at her torso, frowning slightly.

            "Hmmm. You didn't bandage this very tight, Botan. Better let me do it." He tugged slightly on one end of the bandage, sending it unraveling. He gathered it up and began to rewrap Botan's ribs tightly, his hands lightly grazing her skin every so often. Botan cringed inwardly at the contact, but didn't outwardly react.

            Karasu, on the other hand, was enjoying himself immensely. Here he was, with a rather excellent view of Botan's slim form. The only things he could wished for were that one: her shirt were pulled a little higher up, and two: that unsightly bruise where gone from her side. Other than that, it was very nice indeed. And every time his fingers brushed against her silky skin, shivers of delight made their way down his spine.

            Too soon for Karasu (and not soon enough for Botan) , he was done. He tucked the bandage into place, pressing slightly against Botan's bruise. She flinched, and Karasu apologized softly into her ear.

            Botan stood up from the bed and moved around experimentally. Other than a little stiff, she felt fine. Or as fine as one could be with bruised ribs and few other injuries. She smiled genuinely and Karasu.

            "Wow! I feel great! Thanks!" Karasu smiled back. Botan glanced at her watch and moaned.

            "I can't believe it's almost three thirty in the morning!" She looked reproachfully at Karasu.

            "I have school tomorrow you know!" She began shaking her finger at him in a scolding manner.

            "I can't believe you would give me a job like that on a **school** night!" Karasu laughed. Botan pouted at him.

            "Not to mention that I have to go to school like **this** tomorrow. I'm going to be walking like a scarecrow. I blame you for this happening. I'm going to be stiff for a week!" She bemoaned.

            Karasu's eyes sparkled.

            "Don't blame **me** for your clumsiness. And you don't have to go to school tomorrow. You could just come over here. I'm we could do a few things that would… loosen you up."  He grinned wickedly. Botan just stared him.

            "I… need to go. Um, where's my bag?" Karasu pointed to the door.

            "It's by the door." Botan smiled uncertainly at him, then walked quickly down the hall, picked up her bag, and headed out the door.

            Karasu stood by his window and watched her as she walked down the street toward her home.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

            Kurama had only needed to wait at Genkai's temple for about ten minutes before Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko showed up. They were all sitting on floor in Genkai's dojo, forming a small circle. Yuusuke didn't waste any time.

            "So, Kurama. What's up?" Kuwabara jumped in right after.

            "Yeah, what's the deal with you callin' us all here, huh? Is there a new mission? Why did Koenma tell you about it instead a' Yuusuke?" Hiei and Genkai both glared at him.

            "Be quiet you oaf! I'm sure if you would just shut your mouth for more than two seconds, Kurama would be happy to tell us!" Kuwabara and Hiei glared at each other. Kurama cleared his throat.

            "The reason I wanted to speak with all of you is because I learned something interesting when I spoke to Koenma today."  Kuwabara piped up once more.

            "Wha-"

            "Silence!" Hei shouted in Kuwabara's ear. Yuusuke chuckled. Kurama continued.

            " Earlier today, I noticed Hiei at my school. Naturally, I went over to say hello. Apparently, Koenma had sent Hiei to spy on me." Now it was Yuusuke's turn to ask questions.

            "What? But why would he do that?" Kurama shook his head.

            "I don't know. I still don't, for sure, but I do have a good idea. You see, I went to ask Koenma about it later. Unfortunately, I… **accidentally** walked in on him while he was having a meeting. That's how I found out that there is a new thief in Maikai."

            Everyone but Hiei looked surprised.

            "A new thief?" Keiko asked. "But… Why is that such a big deal? I'm sure there must be tons of thieves in Maikai… Right?"

            "Oh, there are plenty of thieves in Maikai, yes. But this one is good, or so I heard. In fact… They're comparing him to me."

            Everyone fell silent. They knew about Kurama's past. That he was a great thief. The **greatest** thief. And Kurama was secretly very fond of his seemingly infallible position.

            Yuusuke began to chuckle. So did Kuwabara. Even Hiei cracked a smile, though he got rid of it quickly.

            "I assure you that I didn't find it nearly so amusing when I heard about it." Said Kurama bitterly. Yuusuke grinned and slapped him on the back.

            "Sorry buddy. We know how you feel about your position being threatened. So what about this thief concerns us?"

Kurama frowned. "Koenma said he might ask me to help him catch this thief. Though I'm sure, had I not caught him talking about it, he would never have told me. And I think the only reason he told me that he may call upon me to help is so that he can keep an eye one me. He realizes that I feel my territory infringed upon."

            "So, he's a little more insightful than we give him credit for." Hiei frowned.

            "So," said Kurama with a sigh, "it would appear."

            The group was silent for a while. Then Genkai spoke up.

            "What will you do, Kurama, if Koenma **does** ask you for help? And, even more importantly, what will you do if he does not?"

            Kurama looked moodily at the floor, before slowly answering.

            "I will help Koenma if he asks. But I can't just ignore it. It's not so much that I want to **catch** this new thief… Just meet him. I would like to see if he is worthy of all this fame he seems to have gotten himself after so short an amount of time. So even if Koenma does not ask for my help, I will look for this thief anyway."  Genkai gazed steadily at Kurama.

            "You do realize that that is precisely why Koenma avoided telling you in the first place." Kurama nodded.

            "Yes, I know. But it doesn't change anything. I will still go after this thief, with Keonma's permission or without it."

            The group was silent once again. Then Yukina smiled gently at Kurama.

            "If this is what you wish to do, then I am sure all of us here will support you. After all, you have helped all of us many times." Kurama smiled back at Yukina, touched by her words.

            "Well, duh! Of **course** we'll support you Kurama! You're our buddy!" Yuusuke said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

            "Man, if you ever need my spirit sword, you just say the word!" Kuwabara grinned and gave Kurama the thumbs up sign. 

            Hiei "hmph-ed" and Genkai just smiled serenely. Keiko grinned warmly at everyone.

            Kurama smiled at them all, truly warmed by their sentiments and declarations.

            "Thank you. If I need your help I won't hesitate to ask."

            After that the meeting seemed to be over. They sat and talked about trivial things for a while (Like how Kuwabara and Yuusuke were failing Trigonometry.), before everyone decided to go home.

            Kurama was exhausted. He felt as though he'd been up for three days, although it was only eleven thirty. He stretched groggily before he slid into his bed. He set his alarm clock before shutting of the light. He had the feeling he was going to be very busy for the next few weeks.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Botan finally made it to her apartment. She was incredibly tired and felt as though she could sleep for a week if someone would let her. Unfortunately, she had to be up to get ready for school by seven. She moaned. Life was so unfair. 

            She only managed to kick off her shoes and pants after setting her alarm clock before she slid gingerly into bed. She hoped her bandages didn't come undone overnight, she really didn't want to stop by and have Karasu redo it before school tomorrow.  As she slid fitfully to sleep, she remembered something important. She forgot to do her trig homework.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Alright, chapter six! I hope you liked it. You know… I seem to be getting fewer and fewer reviews for each chapter… Now, don't get me wrong, I don't write for the reviews, but if you guys want to keep me motivated you have to feed me! I need feedback from **all** the people who read this fic. Anyway, I'm going to keep writing whether I get reviews or not, so don't worry all you people who consistently review! I just want to know what everyone thinks so far. That's all. Oops, I sound like a big whiner, don't I? Heh, sorry about that!

            Anyway, thankies to these people who reviewed chapter five:

**Yume Ookami**: Argh! Get **off** my shoe! Here's some more! 

**I won't tell**: (really, why not?!) Yeah, Karasu is a creep in this fic. And I must say I am having a ball writing his character. He's starting to remind more and more of Xelloss with each new chapter. I don't even do that intentionally! I think the fact that Botan's a thief is pretty darn cool myself. And I'm glad you aren't craving as much fluff… It may take a while before the  waffl-es are served!

**Xiao Xing**: Tell me about it. **I** wouldn't want to be in her position right now. ::winces:: 

**PassionateAngel**: I know, it's so much fun to see her be naughty. And is Kurama jealous? Is the sky blue? Oh yeah, he's really kind of bitter about the whole thing. But also intrigued… I'm glad that my story is easy to follow, I love it when people compliment my style and not just my plot!

**Sarah**: ::laughs:: You didn't offend me, really. I was just kidding. Now if you want to call this chapter a snippet, you wouldn't be far off. I didn't have a lot of time to write today though! (excuses, excuses!) And again, thank you for telling me that you like my writing style. It's good to know that you were able to follow it and your mind didn't wander. Those were my goals when writing it, so it's good to know I've accomplished something!

                                    Now don't forget to review you little darlings! I love all of you!


	7. Wait, What?

            Er, I'm reposting this chapter after a bit of editing. I noticed that there were some parts that seemed a little off. No major changes, I just tried to make flow better. 

Alright. You all are going to hate me for this short chapter. But once again, I wanted to post today but I didn't have much time to write! You all love me though anyway, yes? Anyway, look out for Kurama/Botan moments. Mostly in the next chapter. 

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Look, there he is!" The girl whispered to her friend. 

            "Yeah. He looks great."

            Kurama rolled his eyes. Didn't this sound familiar? Didn't these girls ever have anything new to talk about? He sighed as he made his way to his locker. He positioned his bag and caught the eleven love letters that fell from his locker. He made his way over to the trashcan and dumped them in. Was this **ever** going to stop? Where things around here **ever** going to change? Or was he just stuck in a rut until he graduated?

            Kurama blew his bangs out of face and leaned against the cool brick wall outside of the school. When would the mundane end? 

            "Oooooh. Look. It's Shuichi kun. Isn't he hot? I wrote him a letter and stuck in it his locker… I wonder what he'll think of it." The girls in the corner again. They never changed either. It was the same thing, day after day. Kurama was beginning to feel like his life was a broken record.

            A flash of blue out of the corner of his eyes. Kurama turned his head slightly. He grinned. That new girl… Botan? Hmmm. She was different. She was new. She was… walking funny. Kurama watched her curiously as she passed him on the way to her locker. Something was odd about the way she was moving, it was stiff… very unlike her fluid movements of yesterday. 

            He watched as Botan winced, and put her hand on her locker. She leaned, slightly, just for a moment, and then stood up strait. It had lasted only a second. No one would have noticed even, had they not been paying attention. Kurama, though, had been, and he suddenly and irrationally began suspect she was injured in some way. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, she began to move normally. None of the stiffness and pain he had just observed. She got her locker open, and watched in bewilderment as at least fifteen notes went flying out and across the quad. 

            Kurama smirked. So. She was getting love letters now too? And on her second day. How intriguing. 

            He suddenly wanted to approach her. To talk to her. To ask her why she didn't notice him. Why she seemed different from other girls. Different from other people. 

            He knew it was stupid. He'd only just met her yesterday, if you could call it that. They hadn't even had a real conversation yet, there was no way he could determine if she were different from other people or not.

            He wanted to approach her. But he was afraid. Afraid of being disappointed. And that made him a little wary. 

            Still. He was never one to run from his fears. Kurama took a step toward Botan, intent upon talking to her.

            But the bell rang.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Botan stifled a yawn as she approached the school building. It was going to be a loooooong day. She could feel it already. Or maybe that was the bruised ribcage. Whatever. 

            She moved stiffly over to her locker, and leaned against it. A flash of red caught her eye. What? Oh… That boy from the library yesterday. He was watching her. Botan straitened out immediately and began to move as if her injury didn't exist. 

            Yanking her locker open, she was very surprised when about fifteen notes flew out of it. What the heck were those doing in her locker? She reached out and caught a handful before they blew away, stuffing them in her bag to inspect later. She pulled out her books.

            Crimson in her peripheral vision. That boy was still there. She regarded him out of the corner of her eye. What did he want?

            The boy took a step toward her, a determined look in his eyes. She didn't face him. Instead, she began to stuff her books into her bag, watching him guardedly.

            The bell rang, and she let herself be swallowed by the crowd of students as they made their way to their classes.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            For Kurama, the day was going almost normally. The only difference was in his classes with Botan.

            Because, for some reason, he couldn't stop staring at her. And it was driving him insane. 

            And she **still** didn't notice him!

            For instance, this morning in Biology. There they were, doing labs. She had partnered up with one of the many girls. Kurama had let himself be partnered with a particularly persistent girl ("Oh, Shuichi kun! You're so smart! Please be my partner so I can make a good grade! Please?"), and had deliberately chosen a lab station directly next to the one Botan and her partner where using.

            Kurama had even gone out of his way to show off. Telling his lab partner (loudly) about effect of salt on ice. And while his partner and several other girls around him had been impressed ("Oh, Shuichi! You're so smart! How do you know all this?"), Botan had remained obstinately unaware of him, intently shaking the bag full of salt, ice, and vanilla ice cream mix.

            And even when the lab was done, and the class was enjoying the ice cream they had created, Kurama had simply sat at his desk. Looking strait ahead in bewilderment. **What** was it that this girl had that made her immune to his charms?

            Now in fourth period, he was thinking the same thing.

            Botan was seated several desks in front of him, her head bent studiously over her work. Kurama was staring at her back, still puzzled.

            Something hit him on the back of his head.

            Surprised, Kurama turned around. A boy was gesturing to him. Kurama looked at him curiously.

            "James wants to talk to you when we release for lunch!" The boy whispered to him. Kurama nodded and turned back around. James? The boy from his track team? Why would he want to talk to him? Kurama frowned.

            The bell rang to release the students for lunch.

            Kurama watched as Botan made her way to the cafeteria with a couple of the girls who had invited her to sit with them. His gaze lingered hesitantly on her retreating form, before he turned and looked for James.

            He didn't have to look hard. Before long he saw the lanky brown haired boy waving to him. Kurama smiled and waved back, waiting for James to catch up to him.

            "Hey Shuichi!" James grinned at him. Kurama smiled back. He had always liked James, he was a nice guy. For a ningen.

            "Hello James. What's up?" James looked at Kurama seriously.

            "I, uh, have a favor to ask you." Kurama frowned slightly. A favor?

            "What kind of favor?" James grinned sheepishly.

            "Actually, it's kind of silly. See, there's this girl that I would like to ask out…" Kurama looked at James, silently urging him to continue.

            "And, well. Like every other girl at this school, she's kind of hung up on you." Kurama almost grinned, but managed an appropriately apathetic look.

            "Ah. I'm sorry. What would you like me to do about this, though?" James scratched the back of his head.

            "Well… Actually… I was hoping that maybe you could… I don't know. Talk to her or something? Tell her you're not interested? Maybe throw in a good word for me?" He grinned hopefully. Kurama grinned back.

            "Sure. If you think it will help." James nodded enthusiastically.

            Kurama and James made their way to the lunchroom.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Botan had discovered just what those notes that had flown out of her locker were during her second period class.

            **Love letters**.

            Botan had never received a love letter in her life. And to get fifteen all at once, on her second day at a new school… was somewhat overwhelming to say the least.

            Botan couldn't remember the last time she had blushed so much. And it didn't stop with the letters. Almost immediately after her second period class let out, she was approached by a tall boy with black hair.

            Who had asked her out. 

            **WHAT**?

            Botan was, understandably, somewhat shocked. She didn't even know this guy! She had searched frantically for something to say. Something that wouldn't hurt his feelings.

            "Errr… I'm sorry. I'm waiting for Shuichi Minamino to ask me out!" That was the name that James had said, right? The perfect excuse? Apparently. The boy seemed to droop.

            "Oh, that's okay. I understand."

            And almost right after that, another boy had approached her. And asked her the same the thing. What was going on? Botan had given him the same answer. By the time lunch rolled around, she had been asked out six more times, and was starting to wonder if maybe it was just some kind of joke that the boys at that school liked to play on the new girl.

            Not to mention that the phrase, "I'm sorry, I'm waiting for Shuichi Minamino to ask me out" had become an almost automatic response to anything anyone said to her.

            So she was happy that she had been able to make a few friends in her fourth period. Now she had someone to sit with at lunch. And if she kept busy talking, then no guys would approach her right? Because, everyone knows that guys are afraid to approach a group of girls. 

            She assured herself of this as she made her way to the cafeteria.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Kurama stood in shock. That couldn't have been right. He couldn't have just heard that. James must be mistaken.

            "I'm sorry. **Who** is the girl that you would like me to talk too?" Kurama's voice was somewhat shaky. 

            "**Botan**. You know! The new girl?" James pointed across the cafeteria to a girl who was, unmistakably, Botan. Kurama stared. He turned back to the group of guys at his table.

            "Botan. You say that you each asked her out… And she said she couldn't because she was waiting for **me** to ask her?" The boys nodded.

            "Yeah, she goes: 'Sorry, I'm waiting for Shuichi Minamino'." The black haired boy pouted.

            If Kurama didn't always have perfect control of his expressions, he would have gaped. This girl who he thought didn't notice him… She'd never even looked in his direction outside of that time at the library… Botan… She was waiting for him to ask her out.

            Kurama felt both triumphant and somewhat disappointed at the same time. On one hand, his ego was restored. On the other, the girl wasn't different from the others. He wasn't sure which he felt more strongly about.

            Kurama looked back over at Botan. 

            "Okay. Yeah. I'll go talk to her." He rose from his seat. 

            He wasn't really sure **why** he was doing this. He just felt that he needed closure from this whole situation, and talking to Botan would do that. He crossed the cafeteria slowly. Deliberately making his way to her. The girls at Botan's table had stopped talking. They were all looking up at him in exited expectation. Botan seemed to notice the sudden change in atmosphere, and turned when she heard Kurama clear his throat behind her.

            She looked up at him curiously. He smiled at her. She blinked, and smiled hesitantly back.

            "Botan Ferryman, right?" She nodded meekly. Kurama almost grimaced. This girl was going to be easy prey after all.

            "May I please talk to you for a minute?" The girls at the table twittered excitedly. Botan regarded him solemnly.

            "All right. But if you're here to ask me out, I'm waiting on Shuichi Minamino… So, um. I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

            Kurama, for all his self-control, could not help it. His face reflected the utter shock that he felt. He was speechless. 

            The girls at the table all looked at Botan in complete bewilderment.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Botan could feel it. Someone approaching her from behind. She shifted nervously in her chair. The girls at her table became silent, staring over her shoulder. Botan winced when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned timidly around to face them.

            It was… That boy from the library. And from this morning, at her locker. He was in a few of her classes too. 

            He was looking down at her with those huge green eyes through a curtain of wild red hair, a smirk on his full lips.

            "Botan Ferryman, right?" Botan almost groaned. He wasn't going to ask her out too, was he? And for some reason she had thought that he had seemed different from the others. She nodded meekly at him.

            "May I please talk to you for a minute?" Botan felt inexplicably sick. Her fears were practically confirmed. She looked at him solemnly. And then, she immediately began to defend herself.

            "All right. But if you're here to ask me out, I'm waiting on Shuichi Minamino… So, um, I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

 The boy's reaction had thrown her for a loop. 

            He looked truly shocked. And then confused. Botan bit her lip in worry, he was taking it much worse than the others had.

            Then the boy seemed to regain control of himself. He looked down at Botan, his expression still confused. 

            "But… I **am** Shuichi Minamino…"

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            AN: Heh… I know you hate me for the short chapter and for leaving you with an ending like that… But I promise the next chapter will be longer!

            Thankies to these people who reviewed:

**Amanda**: Why, thank you! I think Botan makes an excellent thief myself. And she and Kurama **do** go so well together.

**Yume Ookami**: Awww. Thanks. Hey, wait. Are you just saying that because you know I'll beat you up if you don't? And, where is **my** Kurama plushie? ::Pouts::

**Yusuke1**: Thanks for reviewing! I hope this update was soon enough for you.

**DeityofRoses**: Heh. It **is** fun watching Botan go through all of this isn't it? Aw, you're welcome. Okay, okay! Back off woman, I'm continuing already!

**Xiao Xing: **You think so? I'm trying to keep her in character… :(

**PassionateAngel**: Heh, yeah, Botan is creeped out by Karasu. And I must admit he **is** very…well…creepy. But he's still fun to write! Hey, I would love for you to recommend me to your friends! ::feels all special:: How sweet of you to offer! And you didn't bore me with your review. I LOVE long reviews! They make life sweet…

**Alien9999**: ::Laughs darkly:: Ah yes… Karasu may have feelings for Botan… And don't worry, plenty of Kurama/Botan moments ahead!

**Sarah**: Woah, girl! No need to be so abusive to poor Karasu! He's just a slave to the plot (as are we all). So, you think you know what's gonna happen? Am I that predictable? ::Sigh:: Oh well. And I bet you're mad at me for leaving you with another snippet, aren't you? ::Grins sheepishly:: I'll write more next time, I swear!

**Tellia**: Don't worry, I understand if people are busy! Our homecoming week is next week, it's exiting! Now then: Botan puts up with Karasu because she has too. Besides, he pays well! And I loved it when Botan slapped Karasu too. Priceless! Oh, Kurama, Kurama… Who knows how he'll react when he learns the truth about Botan… Even I'm not sure! I'm glad that you're not getting lost or anything throughout this fic. I try to keep it as stable as possible! Thanks for the review!

**Apryl**: ::Gives you weird look:: Squee! Thanks for reviewing buddy! Are you saying that my story is… addictive? Huh? ::Laughs:: Anyway. Thanks for the review. And how about a fic from you? You're a great writer yourself…

            Don't forget to review luv's!


	8. Ice Cream Dream

            Okay, this chapter seems short, but it took me a while to write it! I hope you enjoy. And there are some Kurama/Botan moments! Hurray! Actually, there more like Kurama/ trying to impress Botan moments, but hey, who's complaining? Enjoy!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Botan stared at the boy in front of her, who still sported a look of confusion on his handsome face. **This** was Shuichi Minamino? 

            She felt her face go hot and knew that she was probably the color of a very ripe cherry. She groaned inwardly. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She supposed she should have at least tried to find out whoever Shuichi Minamino **was** before she started using him as her excuse to ward off amorous boys. That way, if the real Shuichi had ever approached her, she would have been able to avoid an embarrassing situation like this. 

            And the situation **was** very embarrassing. 

            Shuichi blinked at her. He looked as though he was waiting on her to say something. But what should she say? What could she possibly say to explain herself to him? To remedy the situation?

            "… **You're** Shuichi Minamino?" Okay, that wasn't the best thing she could have said. She opened her mouth to try again.

            "…." She could only gape like a fish, speechless. And still blushing hotly. She looked at Kurama helplessly, feeling her lower lip begin to tremble.

            Kurama's look of confusion softened as he looked down on her. He gave her a small grin, and nodded his head slowly.

            Botan felt herself calm down a little in the presence of his smile. She felt the heat slowly retreating from her cheeks. 

            "I'm sorry." That was better. That was appropriate. That was…easy. She looked tentively at the attractive redhead.

            "It's alright. I'm sure… I'm sure you have an interesting story behind it." The blush that had left her face promptly returned. She grinned crookedly at him and nodded. Shuichi's eyes sparkled with laughter and his smile widened. He glanced at his watch.

            "Unfortunately, there isn't much time left in the lunch period. Perhaps you would allow me to take you out after school so that you may tell me about how… all this came about?"  

            Botan's eyes widened.  Was he asking her out? But this is what she was trying to avoid! Why she was using his name in the first place! So she wouldn't have to go out with anyone. She began to feel uncomfortable… She opened her mouth to give him some kind of excuse but he cut her off.

            "I think you owe me that much. And it isn't a date or anything." Kurama had sensed her fears. 

            Botan relaxed slightly. He was right; she did owe him an explanation. And as long as there wasn't a chance of attachment why shouldn't she go with him?

            "All right, I suppose that's fair." She smiled at him. He grinned back. He opened his mouth to say something more but the bell cut him off.

            Students began to leave the cafeteria, and Botan rose to follow them, but Kurama grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her to him before she could leave the table. She wondered if it were necessary for them to be so close.

            "Meet me under the sakura tree by the front of the main building after school lets out." She nodded. He looked into her eyes, as if searching for something. After a moment, he seemed disappointed and let her go, sighing as he did so. 

            Botan blinked in confusion as he turned away from her and walked gracefully out of the room.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Kurama leaned against the tree and looked out over the heads of the student body as they left the school. He smiled softly to himself as a flash of blue caught his eye.

            Botan. So she was coming after all. Good.

            Kurama had been worried that she might not, after he had sensed her fears. And when he had looked into her eyes, there had been no attraction from her. Nothing but embarrassment and confusion. 

            Not that he could blame her. 

            Still, he wondered how she could have been so close to him and not felt any kind of desire. He really wasn't used to that. Any other girl would have swooned had he held them like that while looking deeply into their eyes.

            But then, obviously Botan wasn't just any other girl. 

            Kurama's grin became wicked. 

            Or was she? Maybe she was just naive. He could fix that. If he pretended to be interested in her… Then she wouldn't be able to resist him. Not possibly. Kurama was well aware that he had charm and serious sex appeal. He could use them to get almost anything he wanted. He had before. And right now, he wanted this Botan girl to stop being so…**different **and just get around to swooning over him like all everyone else. Yes. That's what he wanted.

            Well, that, and to catch the thief who was rapidly gaining a reputation that competed with his.

            But, right now, Botan was a lot closer than the entrance to Maikai. 

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            The bell signaling the end of the school rang out, echoing through the halls of the math building. Botan sighed in relief and packed her things up. She was headed out the door and making her way to her locker when someone placed a hand on her arm. She looked up in surprise, half expecting it to be Shuichi. She was surprised at the slight disappointment she felt when she realized it wasn't.

            James smiled down at her.

            "Hey, Botan! I was just wondering, did Shuichi talk to you today?" Botan blinked up at him in surprise, how had he known…?

            "Yes, actually. But how did you-" James waved his other hand in dismissal. He gave her a sympathetic look.

            "I hope he let you down easy. I know it's difficult when someone you like expresses disinterest in you. If you'd like, I'll take you out for some ice cream. To help you feel better."

            Botan stared blankly at James.

            "What are you talking about?" James' smile twisted. He looked slightly confused.

            "Didn't Shuichi express… disinterest toward you?" Botan shook her head.

            "No." James face fell. He then blushed deeply and let go of her arm.

            "Oh." James' voice was small. "Oh. Well. Um. I guess that means you don't need any ice cream on a consoling shoulder to cry on." Botan smiled at him. This James boy was so silly. Slightly annoying, but silly.

            "No. But thank you." James cleared his throat.

            "Uh… Maybe some other time?" Botan suddenly felt trapped. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she didn't want to promise this boy something she was pretty sure she wouldn't deliver. She decided to take the noncommittal approach.

            "Er… Maybe." James felt hope swell within him. He may have a chance after all.  By this time, they had reached Botan's locker. He smiled brightly at her.

            "Hey, let me carry your books for you!" He took them from Botan's hands without waiting for her answer. Botan blushed, but decided there was no harm in letting James hang on to them until they met up with Shuichi. 

            They made their way out of the school building, James talking to her the while. She spotted the tree, and, leaning nonchalantly against it, his vibrant red hair blown about by the slight breeze, Shuichi.

            She altered her course to make her way through the crowd of students toward him, James tagging along behind.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Kurama saw Botan coming nearer toward him through the mass of students and suppressed a grin. He ceased leaning on the tree and stood up strait so that he could get a better view of her.

            He frowned. Who was that with her? James? Why was he-

            Oh. So, James thought he could win Botan over by acting like a lovesick puppy? Foolish boy. Botan was obviously immune to such tactics. Only he, Kurama, stood a chance at making Botan feel any kind of romantic desire. 

            He watched as Botan dodged a particularly large group of girls (who Kurama recognized as the group who normally followed him after school) and stopped breathlessly in front him, James following soon after. He continued to chat with Botan until he realized that Kurama was standing not two feet from them. James narrowed his eyes.

            "Oh. Hey Shuichi. Why are you here?" Kurama smiled tightly at him.

            "I am here to meet Botan. Did she not tell you that we planned on going somewhere… **private** to speak after school?" James shook his head slowly. Botan's eyes widened.

            "Oh, I'm sorry James! I can't believe I didn't tell you. I completely forgot about it until we came outside." James smiled softly down at her. 

            "It's okay. I understand. Don't worry Botan." Botan smiled apologetically. She reached out for her books and James began to hand them to her.

            "I'll take them." Kurama interjected. Now was as good a time as any to turn on the charm. He took them from a bewildered looking James' arms.

            Kurama turned to Botan.

            "I was thinking, would you like to go to a secluded little ice cream parlor that I know of? It isn't far. And we'd be guaranteed privacy."

            Botan rather thought that this Shuichi boy was going through a lot of trouble to be alone with her. She could just as easily tell him about how the whole 'incident' at lunch came about right here, under the tree. It was unnecessary to go anywhere. She was about to tell him so when-

            "I find the atmosphere of this parlor to be particularly relaxed and comfortable. I thought it would make you more at ease than, say, just talking about it under this tree."

            Botan felt as though Kurama had just read her mind. But she realized he was trying to make her feel comfortable, so she relented. She smiled brightly at him.

            "Sounds great!" Besides. She loved ice cream. 

            Kurama smiled back at her. He shifted her books to a more comfortable position, then nodded to east. 

            "It's this way." 

            They walked together down the sidewalk. 

            James stood under the Sakura tree, forgotten and a little confused, and watched them go. He wasn't the only one. At the corner of the school a tall and slender figure also watched Kurama and Botan walk down the street together.

            Karasu frowned. Had Botan forgotten all about the meeting that he had scheduled for them that afternoon? Had this… **boy** caused her to lose focus of her mission? He growled and watched jealously as Botan smiled and laughed at something the red haired boy said to her. This wasn't right. Botan should be here with him, not some stupid boy from her school. 

            Karasu's long, dark hair began to blow about dangerously, disregarding the fact that the building he stood next to sheltered him from any breeze. He took a deep breath and tried to get his power back under control. He glared at the back of the red head once more, then turned and made his way back to his apartment.

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            Kurama smiled genuinely at the girl across from him, who was currently on her third bowl of ice cream. Botan hadn't been able to decide between strawberry, death by chocolate, and mint chocolate chip, so she ordered one bowl of each. And as she devoured them with a healthy appetite, she had explained to him why she had told everyone she was waiting on him to ask her out.

            "So you see, I was just using you as an escape device." She scooped the last bite of strawberry ice cream from the bowl, before looking worriedly up at him.

            Kurama was sipping delicately on his pineapple milkshake. He quirked an eyebrow.

            "No. I suppose I can understand. However, I am **not** an unattainable playboy, Botan san." He leaned forward to look into her eyes. Botan stared back at him.

            "James and every other person I've talked to seemed to think so. That's why you were the perfect excuse." She plopped the last bite into her mouth. Kurama sighed and leaned back again.

            "But I'm not. I just… Don't have those feelings toward anyone at our school." Botan smiled at him.

            "There's no need to excuse yourself, Shuichi. I don't mind that you don't have any interest in me, or anyone else for that matter. That's your business. It was just convenient for me to use you as an excuse."

            Kurama blinked in surprise. It was true. He **was** making excuses for himself. He looked back at Botan. She was sadly gazing at her empty bowl. He smiled softly.

            "Would you like another one?" Botan grinned up at him.

            "Nah! I've hit my ice cream limit for the day. But it was really good. Thank you for inviting me here." Kurama nodded at her, and then went back to nursing his shake and thinking.

            Botan wondered if Kurama was angry at her. 

            "I'm not mad. Actually, I find it rather amusing." He chuckled, deep in his throat. Botan smiled back. She supposed it was funny. She grinned at him.

            "You should have seen your face at lunch though. 'But I **am** Shuichi Minamino!' You looked so lost." Botan began to crack up. Kurama frowned. She looked at him and began to laugh even harder. Kurama couldn't help it. He began to laugh to.

            "Well you should have seen **your** face. I've never seen anyone turn that particular shade of red." Botan blushed deeply, causing Kurama to laugh louder.

            After a while he stopped and just looked at her, a bemused smile on his face. She looked back at him, still flushed from laughter and his last comment. He leaned in close to her, his nose nearly touching hers. Botan sweat dropped.

            "It's not often that someone catches me by surprise the way you did this afternoon. In truth, I'm really quite impressed." His breath was soft against her cheek. He smelled like pineapples. And something else… Roses? He was looking deeply into her eyes, as if trying to convey something to her without words. Botan began to feel a little creeped out.

            Botan stiffened. Speaking of creepy, she'd **completely** forgotten that she was supposed to meet Karasu after school! She smacked her forehead in irritation.

            Kurama noticed her change in posture. What was wrong with her? Was his charm too much for the girl? He inwardly grinned. Aha! So he was finally getting to her. Then she smacked her hand to her forehead. He leaned back in surprise.

            "I just remembered I have someplace to be. Sorry!" She stood up. Kurama stood up as well. He was a little confused by her behavior.

            "You're leaving? But…where are you going?" She smiled apologetically to him.

            "Sorry its - my job! My employer and I were supposed to meet today." 

            Kurama nodded understandingly, disappointment coursing through him. He dug out his wallet to pay for their ice cream, but Botan threw money on the table for her share of the ice cream. He looked at her in surprise.

            "No, Botan san, I invited you, let me get it." She shook her head at and grinned with her eyes closed.

            "Please, Minamino san. I can pay for own ice cream." Kurama suddenly felt a little lost. He reached for her notebooks.

            "Well, at least let me carry your books for you-" Botan grabbed them from him. 

            "It's okay! I can do it myself! Thank you Minamino san!" And with a wave she was out the door.

            Kurama stood there and watched her race down the street. He couldn't believe it… Botan had just… **abandoned** him. And she hadn't even let him pay. Or carry her books. And she had resisted his charms…

            Seriously, there **had** to be something wrong with that girl.

            He sat back down to finish his shake, looking thoughtfully out the window. Kurama supposed that he would just have to turn the charm up to full throttle to make any kind of impression Botan. Not that he minded. He really could use a bid of a challenge. It had been so long since anyone had resisted him.

            All in all he considered himself to be quite lucky. At the moment, he had a thief to catch **and** a girl to woo. Two challenges simultaneously. 

            Kurama couldn't help but wonder, which would be more difficult?

            ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

            AN: Yay, chapter eight is done! I just realized that this is probably going to be a very long fic. I hope you guys don't mind! I also have a few ideas for another Kurama/Botan fic that I may start writing on very soon. Anyway, didn't you find the ice cream scene adorable? ^_^  Yeah, I can't wait until they actually begin to have feelings for each other, oh the scenes I'll write then! Actually, looks like Kurama's already falling for Botan, he just doesn't realize it! Stay tuned for chapter eight.

            Thankies to these people who reviewed:

**Xen003**: Okay, here's an update!

**Candace**: ::Blushes:: Awwww. Thanks!

**Yume Ookami**: ::Huggles the Kurama plushie:: Alright, here's more! And as for the symbols, they separate the parts of the story and the character point of view.

**DietyofRoses**: Aw, I'm sorry you're confused. I hope this chapter is a little clearer. And thank your for your consistent reviews!

**Xiao Xing**: Poor Botan, she **was** embarrassed…

**PassionateAngel**: Why, thank you so very much! ::Blushes:: Your stuff is great too. And thanks for the long review! I love those!

**Frith**: ::Blushes until she is purple:: Oh. My. God. I feel so honored that you reviewed my humble fic! You think it's brilliant? ::Blushes again:: Awwww. My stuff's nothing compared to your work. And thank you for recommending me. ::Feels honored:: Okay, okay! Here's what happens next!

**Sarah**: ::grins:: yeah, I suppose we all knew that was going to happen. I'm glad you're not mad. To make up for it, Here's a chapter without a cliffhanger!

**Apryl**: ¬.¬ Thanks a lot buddy. Boomstick county? I'm going to have to hurt you for that. Even though it's true. You need to write another fic. I'll chain you to a computer if I must.

**Yayo**: ^_^' Thank you.

**Cheeto**: ::Grins:: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. But…. You don't like Karasu? Don't worry, you're not the only one. I guess I am the only one who likes him. But I love Kurama/Botan too! They are just the cutest couple… Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter too!


	9. Many Meetings part 2

            Hey folks! You'll notice I changed my little scene separators. I got bored with all the little symbols, so now we have flower looking things. Yeah. Real important. Anyway, not much happening this chapter, just a bit more development in Karasu's character. Enjoy!

            ~*~

Botan jogged swiftly down the street, in the general direction of Karasu's apartment. She couldn't **believe** that she had forgotten about the meeting that he had arranged. And she knew, she **knew** he wasn't going to be happy. Not at all.

            She visibly cringed. Karasu was not a bad boss. Really. It was just… He took their job very seriously and was very possessive of her time. He seemed to want her around a lot since she had moved into the city a few weeks ago. And at first she hadn't minded, because he'd been so helpful with finding her an apartment, finding her a good school to attend, and providing her a job with excellent benefits.

            So, she'd been grateful when he'd shown her around the city and helped her move into her apartment… She even begun to entertain the idea that he and she may have become as close as she and Oliver had been. That would have nice, she still missed Oliver desperately.

            But she soon saw that she had been wrong. Because despite Karasu's smiles and his teasing humor, there was an underlying coldness that was always present. And at times, it seemed to consume Karasu so that the smile and humor were gone, leaving a man who was detached and ruthless.

            Of course, this was mostly just intuition on Botan's part, because she'd only seen this happen once or twice, but she had the feeling that when he lost the smile, those were the times when his true nature was manifesting.  Karasu was, after all, a demon. And demons were not generally known for their good humor.

            But Karasu only became cold with her when she was late, or when she didn't take her job as seriously as he did. SO she knew she was in trouble as soon as she had looked at her watch in the ice cream parlor. Karasu was not going to be happy with her.

            Botan sped up when she saw Karasu's building come into view.

            ~*~

            Kurama sat in the booth at the parlor, moodily sipping his pineapple shake and staring out the window. 

            He couldn't believe she hadn't let him pay for her ice cream. He was the **male** after all, and as such it was his duty. Not to mention that she hadn't let him carry her books for her. Or even open the door. Didn't she appreciate his gentlemanly manner?

            Kurama snorted. Apparently not.

]           Actually, now that he thought about it, she seemed to be so naive that she probably wasn't even be aware of his charms.

Then again, maybe she was **purposely** resisting him. He wasn't sure **why** she would do that, but it was a possibility. 

Kurama was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice when Hiei walked into the parlor, cast a surly glance around, and plopped down into the booth seat opposite of him.

Kurama continued to stare out the window.

Hiei glared. No response.

"Ahem."

No response. Hiei quirked a brow. What the hell had gotten into the kitsune? Normally, he couldn't even sneak up behind Kurama without his noticing, he was so in touch with his surroundings. 

Hiei reached out and yanked a strand of Kurama's violently red hair.

"Kitsune!"

Kurama's surprised expression was comical as his head was jerked down by the tug on his scarlet locks. Hiei let go and smirked. Kurama rubbed his scalp and pouted adorably at him.

"Was that really necessary Hiei? Surely there is some less painful way you could have gotten my attention…" Hiei chuckled fiendishly.

"Maybe so. But that was more fun." Kurama rolled his eyes.

"You should really learn to control your violent tendencies." Hiei just grinned and gestured to Kurama's shake.

"What's that? It smells funny." Kurama pushed it toward him.

"It's a pineapple milkshake. Have a sip." Hiei regarded the drink carefully, and then took a slow and deliberate drink. His eyes brightened.

"Sweet snow! Good stuff!" Kurama grinned. 

"I'll be happy to order you some, if you'd like." He frowned. "I still have plenty of money left, since Botan wouldn't let me pay for her ice cream." He handed Hiei a menu.

"Hn. Who's Botan?" Hiei thumbed through the pages, his mouth watering at all the tasty pictures of different kinds of ice cream.

Kurama sighed and rested his chin on his hand. 

"A girl from school. I brought her here today." Hiei started and looked around. Kurama smiled dryly.

"She's not here. She left before you came." Hiei "hn"'d and went back to the menu.

"You sound a little bitter, kitsune. And I didn't think you liked any of the girls at your school." 

"I don't." Kurama admitted, slurping up the last of his shake. Hiei had decided on chocolate chip cookie dough and was waving the waitress over.

"They always follow you around though. And watch you. It's kind of disturbing actually." The waitress came and took Hiei's order. Kurama decided he'd have a bowl as well. She took his glass and left them to talk once more.

"How do you know how girls act around me? Have you been spying on me again?" He looked reproachfully at Hiei, who looked offended.

"Do you think I have nothing better to do with my time? Of course I haven't been spying on you. I simply observe the reactions of people around us when we are in public. And that is how all females act when you are around. For example, the booth nearest the door," Hiei made a small gesture to it, " has two girls sitting at it. They are both, at this moment, talking about how 'cute' and 'sexy' you are." Kurama glanced over to the booth, where sure enough, two girls sat talking to one another. One of them caught his eye and he grinned saucily at her. She blushed and looked away.

Hiei snorted in disgust. 

"Of course, I didn't come here to inflate your ego." Kurama looked back at him. 

"Oh? So this isn't a social call then? What's up?"

 The waitress came and set down two bowls of ice cream. Hiei took a large mouthful and choked out, "Koenma wants to see you. There's been another 'incident' he said. Robbery I'm assuming. He wants to see you right away. Looks like he wants your help after all."

Kurama put down his spoon and glanced up at Hiei.

"Really. Well, there's a surprise. I honestly didn't think he'd call on me for anything related to this case. Well, I guess I'd better go then." He looked sadly at his ice cream. Hiei smirked at him.

"I'll take care of that, get to Reikai." Kurama frowned and stood up to leave.

"Oi! I need something to pay for all this!" Kurama rolled his eyes and tossed some money at Hiei before walking out the door.

~*~

Botan knocked on the door of Karasu's apartment. After the soft "Come in!" she walked into the hallway and set her books by the door. 

It was darker than usual in the apartment. She made her way to the living room, where the only light was coming from. Karasu was sitting gracefully on the couch, with a cup of tea on the table in front of him. He had an accounting book open in his lap.

The curtains were drawn shut, and only a few strategically placed candles lit the room, giving it a dramatic atmosphere.

Karasu glanced up at her, his brow furrowed and a frown upon his lips.

"I'm happy you decided to join me this evening." He told her coldly, leaning back. Botan shifted her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Karasu, it slipped my mind. I went out to get some ice cream with-"

"A **boy**." Karasu cut her off, and Botan's eyes widened in surprise. Karasu sighed.

"I saw you with him this afternoon. A pretty red head." Botan narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why were you watching me?" Karasu looked up at her through hooded eyes.

"I was going to walk you to my apartment. I thought you'd enjoy the company. I haven't heard you talk of any friends yet. Although I see now you were holding out on me. A boyfriend so quickly Botan? I didn't think you were like that." Karasu sneered.

Botan stiffened at his implications.

"He's not my boyfriend! I hardly know him! And what are you doing snooping into my personal life anyway? It's none of your business!"

Karasu grinned nastily at her.

"It's my business if keeps you from performing your job. We had a meeting today, remember? Oh, wait, no you don't. You were to busy talking to that **boy** to remember that you have **obligations**."

Botan gnashed her teeth at him.

"If you knew the situation you would understand why I had to go with him. What the hell is your problem anyway? I remembered and I got here as soon as I could. I'm only half an hour late!" Botan didn't notice how Karasu's hair had gotten lighter, or how his power was barely suppressed. She only saw the dark rage on face.

"My problem? My **problem** is that you went off with some boy you 'hardly know' and forgot about our meeting." He calmed down a bit. He stood an approached her, frowning as she flinched away from him. He placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"No attachments, remember? It just makes you job harder." Botan looked helplessly up at him.

"There's **nothing** going on between Shuichi and I! We were just talking. Sheesh, Karasu! You sound like my mother." Karasu smiled softly at her, and gently took a hold of her chin, gazing deeply in her eyes. Botan had a slight feeling of déjà vu. Shuichi had looked her the same way that afternoon.

"I am simply watching out for your safety." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Is it unsafe for me to have to friends?" Karasu shrugged. He turned and went back to the couch. He picked up the accounting book and looked up at her.

"Anyway. What I really wanted to discuss with you was our profits on our last heist. It was very good. You get a bonus."

Botan instantly bucked up at the prospect of more money. A bonus? Alright! This was turning out to be a good day after all.

~*~

Kurama sat in Koenma's office, looking strait at the floor. He had come in right after Riku had left, and gotten the report fresh from Koenma.

"So, this thief has struck again has he?" Koenma nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"And this time it was from Riku's brother. A valuable artifact that he had just obtained. He had three warding spells placed around the estate, which the thief managed to break though, not to mention a rotating sentry. He said that one of the guards caught the thief in the treasure room, but the thief managed to escape. He knows that the artifact is gone, but he's not sure what's missing from his treasure. He's having it inventoried now to find out."

"How long will that take?" Koenma sighed and sat back in his chair, fiddling with his stamp.

"Who knows. A week? Two weeks? He has a lot of treasure."

Kurama blew his bangs out of his face.

"I'd like to see a layout of the house please. And a map of the surrounding area." Koenma sucked thoughtfully on his pacifier.

"I'll see what I can do."

~*~

AN: Hoo. That was short. But I got a chapter out here quickly didn't I? That's right. So don't complain. Sorry this chapter dragged, but I had to set some stuff up for the next few chapters. 

Thankies to these people who reviewed:                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                **PassionateAngel**: I'm glad you thought it was cute. I thought so too. And Kurama is very exited at the prospect of a challenge. I wonder how he'll react when he sees Botan is the thief!

**Cheeto**: ::Giggles:: Tell me about it. Thos two are so silly! 

**DeityofRoses**: ::Feels special:: I'm an inspiration? I'm so unworthy! I would love to read your new fic! Write it! NOW!

**Yume Ookami**: I share all my secrets with you. You'll probably know how this fic ends before I even write it…

**allin656**: Thank you!

**Yayo**: I know. I'm jealous of her myself. Not only is she a cool thief, she's also got Kurama after her in more ways than one!

**Sarah**: Thanks for understanding. I totally agree that romance should not be rushed. Which is why this fic is probably going to be fairly long.

**Frith**: You make me blush… Anyway, I'm glad you enjoy my fic so much. Brilliance? Hardly! ::Goes off to blush some more::

**Anichan**: **Why** is it that we enjoy it when our favorite characters squirm like worms on a hook? I also enjoy this slow torture of Kurama. But it won't last forever, he'll eventually get the girl, right?

Review time people! Keep me motivated!


	10. Dinner for who?

             Yay chapter ten! It's kind of a pointless filler chapter, but those are almost as much to write as the action filled, plot-important ones! And almost as much to read. So, enjoy yourselves. Oh, and I'm sorry this took a little longer than usual to post, but my Internet has been down since Tuesday. 

~*~

            Botan grinned happily as she opened the door to her apartment. She hummed a merry tune to herself as she made her way into the kitchenette and set the **very** full envelope down on the table. That was quite a bit of money that Karasu had given her. **Quite** a bit. Enough to pay all of her bills for the next three months, with some left over to buy a weeks worth of new outfits. 

            And Botan, like most other girls, loved to shop. A lot. In fact, on her way back from Karasu's apartment, she'd stopped by a corner boutique and bought one new shirt, skirt, pair of shoes, and handbag in celebration. 

            Apparently, the artifact had been worth much more than Karasu originally had thought. And he always sold to the highest bidder. So they had ended up with a very hefty sum of money. 

After Karasu's initial coldness toward her when she had arrived at his apartment, he'd given her the envelope, and watched with a small smile as she opened it. Botan had been delighted, and after she'd danced around the room a few times Karasu had asked her to join him for a dinner celebration. In high spirits, Botan had immediately agreed. 

Now she was back in her flat, trying to decide what to wear. Karasu had mentioned the name of some restaurant, a swanky place across town. So she figured she'd dress for the occasion. 

Botan giggled as she bounded into her bedroom and flung open her closet door. It had been a while since she'd dressed up for anything. She rummaged through her cloths, a slight frown on her face. Decisions, decisions… She pulled out a pretty pale pink number, one of her favorites. It was a simple dress, but still very pretty, and did a wonderful job bringing out the color of her eyes. She laid it out on the bed and admired it. She hadn't had an excuse to wear it for a long time. 

She checked her watch. She had enough time for a nap before she took a shower and got ready. And she was exhausted. Trying to move around normally while you have a few cracked ribs tends to take a lot out of a person… Botan yawned and kicked off her shoes, she moved the dress from the bed to the chair next to her vanity. Then she set her alarm clock, gingerly lowered herself to the bed, curled up, and fell asleep.

~*~

When Kurama finally left Reikai, all he wanted to do was to go to sleep. It had been a rather draining day for some reason. 

Koenma hadn't been able to obtain a layout of the Inuyoukai Lord's estate for him yet, but he had managed to get a hold of the list of all the places they expected the 'Artful Dodger' to have hit in the past two years. It wasn't too terribly extensive, but the heists were definately impressive.

The thief had managed to steal the crown off of a Snake demon Lords head while he was sleeping. Kurama smiled as he read.

He gently opened the door to his house, quietly making his way upstairs to his room. His mother sometimes napped in the afternoon or evening, and he didn't want to wake her. But he needn't have worried.

"Shuichi, dear? Is that you?" Kurama smiled fondly at the sound of his mother's voice. He turned to the kitchen, where the sound came from, and walked in.

"That depends. Which Shuichi are you looking for, mother?" Shiori turned from the stove, where she had been chopping carrots and smiled at her son.

"Big Shuichi."

"Then, yes. It's me." Shiori smiled gently and hugged him; Kurama smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her in return. She pulled away and looked at him, still smiling.

"Now then Shuichi, where have you been all afternoon? I was a little worried about you!" Kurama suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry mother. I went to the ice cream parlor with Botan after school." Shiori's ears immediately perked up. She smiled widely at Kurama.

"Who's Botan?" Kurama couldn't help it. At the exited expression on his mothers face, he blushed.

"She's a girl from school." Shiori looked very happy to hear it.

"Oh, my goodness. I've wondered how long you would be able to resist those girls who follow you around. I'm glad to hear that you've started dating! Oh… My little boy is growing up." Kurama blushed even harder. If only she knew about the trysts he'd had as Youko, she wouldn't have looked at him like he was an innocent child. And wait, what was this about dating? It wasn't a date. He'd just taken a girl out for ice cream to talk. An **attractive** girl… But that didn't mean anything!

"It… It wasn't a date, mother. We just needed to talk about some… Stuff… So I took her to a place where we could do so without interruptions. Besides," he added bitterly, " she paid for her own ice cream." Shiori regarded him fondly.

"Oh, Shuichi dear. If it wasn't a date, then why are you blushing so much? And just because she paid for her own ice cream doesn't mean anything. Ever hear of going dutch? Some people just feel more comfortable paying for themselves. Though I'm sure your gentlemanly pride was slightly insulted, wasn't it? That's because I've raised such a good boy…" She reached up and cupped his cheek, smiling. Kurama smiled back at her.

            "So anyway, tell me about this Botan girl." Kurama blushed again.

            "Mother, I really don't-" Kurama was cut off by his stepfather's call from the living room.

            "Shiori, dear! I've just made reservations! They're going to seat us at eight!" 

            "Alright, honey!" Shiori turned swiftly back to Kurama. 

            "That's right, I can't believe I forgot! Shuichi, dear, your step father made three thousand dollars off of one of his antiques today! Can you believe it? To celebrate, he's taking us all to dinner at some fancy restaurant. Isn't that exiting? Dress nicely; we'll leave in about an hour. Oh, and help your brother pick out some suitable cloths will you?" Kurama nodded and smiled at his mother.

            "That's great news. Yeah, I'll help little Shuichi find something to wear, don't worry mother." Shiori smiled at him. 

            "You're such a good son, Shuichi." She turned back to chopping carrots. At Kurama's questioning expression she gestured to them, "For tomorrow. I'm making a roast." Kurama nodded and went upstairs to take a quick nap, shower, and pick out some cloths for himself and little Shuichi.

            ~*~

            Botan stood blissfully under the hot spurts of water coming out of the showerhead. It felt great, soothing on her sore ribs. She rinsed the rest of the soap off her body, and shut the water off. She stepped out onto the mat and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself. Sliding into her slippers, she left the bathroom and headed to her room. 

            As she was slipping into her undergarments, the phone rang. 

            "Hello?"

            "Hello Botan." It was Karasu. "I was wondering, do you have a dress picked out?" Botan made a strange face at the wall.

            "Well, of course."

            "Don't wear it. I've picked something out for you. It should arrive at your apartment any minute." The doorbell rang. Botan's brow furrowed.

            "Wait a minute. I am perfectly capable of picking out my own cloths, thank you!"

            "… It's a gift, Botan. I would be pleased if you would wear it." Botan couldn't think of anything to reply with.

            "A- alright then. But it better be decent! I'm not showing up at that restaurant half naked!" Karasu's light laughter calmed her down slightly.

            "I assure you, Botan, I am a man of taste. I wouldn't parade you around in something unsuitable." 

            "You'd better not…" 

            "I have to go. I have my own preparations to finish." Botan giggled.

            "Yeah, I bet you have to spend longer on your hair than I do!" Karasu laughed sarcastically.

            "Ha, ha. But really, I must go. Now, I'll meet you there at eight." He hung up without waiting for her to reply. Botan put the phone back in the cradle.

            He'd bought her a dress to wear? That was… nice… But also a little creepy. She went to see what it was. Botan shrugged on her robe and went to the front door. She pulled it open and retrieved the package on the front steps. She took it into the kitchen to open.

            Botan dug through the tissue paper until she saw a bit of black material. She grabbed a hold and drew it out.

            It was… gorgeous. Really. Off shoulders, tight, floor length, slit to mid thigh on the right, and made of the most delicious black satin. Botan ran her hands over it admiringly. 

            She had just the shoes to wear with it too. Botan scurried back to her room.

            Being the happy person she generally was, Botan wasn't normally attracted to dark colors. As a rule, she didn't own many black articles of clothing. In fact, besides her thief's attire, she owned only two black shirts, a black skirt, black slacks, and a killer pair of black stilettos.

            Botan sat back on her bed, wincing as she rewrapped her ribs, and wishing that someone were there to help her. Though not necessarily Karasu. When she was finished, she dried her hair, pined it back with a clip, but still left enough down to give her hair a nice, waterfall effect. She applied her make up and jewelry, and then she slid into the dress, putting on the stilettos last.

            As she stood in front of the mirror, she couldn't help feeling a little ridiculous. She looked so… different. Grown up. Mature.

            Which made her giggle. Because she wasn't any of those things. And that made her feel even sillier, as she watched her 'grown up' reflection begin giggling like a schoolgirl.

            Botan checked her watch, and realized that if she wanted to get to the restaurant on time she'd better leave now. So she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

            ~*~

            Kurama and his family waited to be seated by the hostess. Kurama glanced the restaurant, noticing how nicely everyone was dressed. He didn't feel to out of place in his black slacks and white button up Johnny collar, but he certainly didn't compare to some of the men here, most of whom were wearing tux's. 

            Shiori gripped his arm gently and he turned to face her.

            "This is a nice place, isn't it? It would be a great place to take a girl on a date…" She gave him a knowing look and Kurama blushed slightly.

            "Look, mom, I'm **not** dating anyone! I didn't take Botan to the ice cream parlor on a date, we just needed to talk."

            "… I don't think you'd be so defensive if you didn't **really** like this girl." Kurama sighed in frustration. He didn't want to argue with his mother. Even though she was wrong. Very, very wrong. Because he didn't like any of the girls at his school. And Botan wasn't an exception. It was just that she was new. That's the only reason that he'd been drawn to her at first. Because she was new and she didn't notice him. But now she had noticed him and there wasn't any mystery anymore. So… He could stop thinking about whenever he wanted to. Which he did, so he would stop right now. Of course, it was difficult when his family kept bringing her up…

            "Big brother has a girlfriend, mom?" Little Shuichi was now looking curiously at them. Shiori smiled.

            "Well… he says no, but I'm beginning to wonder." Kurama rolled his eyes.

            "Well, she can't possibly be as good as **my** girlfriend…" Here little Shuichi began to ramble about the good traits his girlfriend possessed. Kurama cherished the slight reprieve this gave him from his mother's teasing. This also gave him a chance to look around some more. The place was very nice, with an elegant feel to it. 

            Soon, the hostess came and took them to their table, set back in a corner with intimate lighting. There was a candle on the table, as well as a single red rose in a crystal vase. Kurama had to admit that his mother was right, this would be an excellent place to take a girl on a date. He'd keep it mind in case he ever **did** find a ningen worthy of his affections. Which he doubted.

            He sat back in his chair. Having a tucked away table was nice, it gave one the freedom to watch other people without being obvious about it, and Kurama did love to watch people. His gaze was sweeping across the room when something caught his eye. Something with blue hair. And a very… alluring dress. 

            It was Botan. A very sexy Botan. A Botan with all the stops pulled out. A Botan attached to the arm of another **guy**.

            Wait. No. This could not be. She'd said she didn't date. That's why she had used his name to ward off all the attention of would be ardent admirers.  So something wasn't making scene with this scenario. Here Botan was, dressed to kill, with a guy, at a **very** date type of place. Which is what she had been trying to avoid… Wasn't it?

            Maybe Botan had an identical twin? He watched them warily as they were seated. The man pulled out Botan's chair for her. Kurama growled. Botan blushed and sat down. Their table was positioned in a way that allowed Kurama to see Botan head on, but he could only see the back of the mans head. He continued to watch them throughout dinner, feeling inexplicably jealous.

            ~*~

AN: Well… That was pointless. But still fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, thankies to these people:

**DeityofRoses**: Well here's a chapter that's kind of long… Heh, thank you for thinking my fic is awesome… ::blushes:: I can't wait to read the one you're going to post!

**allin656**: Okay, here's the next chapter!

**Saiyan Under Cover**: Heh, I'm glad it's getting interesting. And I think your new name is cool.

**Yume Ookami**: Now look here…Er… Anyway. Karasu is scary. And possessive. You'll really see that in later chapters.

**Lialiakicks**: Thank you! Actually, I didn't plan this out at all really. I had a basic idea, but no details down. So it kind of comes together chapter by chapter, you know?

**Frith**: ::munches the tootsie roll:: Mmm. This is great! Especially because I hardly got any candy this Halloween. Even after we passed off my friend as an autistic eleven year old. I guess we just started trick-or-treating to late. Oh well. Since I updated, do I get more candy? I'm a choco-holic… And speaking of updates, when are you going to update **your** lovely fic, hmmm? Anyway, I know Karasu is insane. I like him that way. Just as I like Hakuma… By the way, can I entreat you once more to **not** kill him?! Please?

**Sarah**: Ah, thank you for understanding… I love writing longer fics that take things slow. That way you can put so much more into it!

**PassionateAngel**: Thank you, sweetness. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Pchanfreeshy**: Okay, here's an update! By the way, is your pen name a Ranma reference? 

**Corkycomp**: Thank you! And I know exactly what you mean about the whole story, pairing thing. And here's a longer chapter for you to enjoy. By the way, I really like your fic too. Spike/Faye rules! I was loading the window to review it when my internet crashed… I'll try again later.

**ShitzoofDiscord**: Refreshing… Like a nice cold sprite! Or something like that. Anyway, thank goodness for art club, eh? Or I would never have found my heterosexual soul mate. Who doesn't like eggnog… But that's okay, I don't like avocado so we're even! Anyway, I hope this chapter is up to your expectations… Though I highly doubt it.

            Okay peoples! It's review time! Keep me motivated!


	11. Dinner for who? 2

            Alright, it's time for the part two! Enjoy it dears!

            ~*~

Botan sat back in her chair, eying her surroundings with interest.  This was by far the fanciest place she had ever been. Legally, that is. 

            Karasu watched her with a satisfied smile, and sipped his wine delicately. He had generously offered a glass to Botan, but she'd been reluctant to drink while in Karasu's company, preferring to stick with coke, which couldn't get one into trouble.

            Karasu had been slightly disappointed that Botan hadn't wanted to share a drink with him, but he was to pleased with her acceptance to his dinner invitation to press the matter. So he just sat back and watched her contentedly while they waited for their server to bring them a menu.

            Botan stopped looking around the room to spare Karasu a glance, catching him looking at her.

            "What is it?" She looked at him suspiciously.

            "Nothing, nothing." Karasu smiled lazily, but didn't stop staring. Botan shifted nervously in her seat.

            "Really, you're making me nervous. Could you please stop staring at me like that?" Karasu leaned back in his seat, regarding her through half lidded eyes.

            "I apologize, Botan. It's just difficult to tear my eyes away from such an enchanting vision." Botan blinked at him comically.

            "What?" Karasu rolled his eyes.

            "I'm saying that you look simply ravishing in that dress." Botan blushed deeply and sipped her drink for lack of anything better to do. How was one supposed to act when their boss gave them a compliment like that? She cleared her throat.

            "Er… Thank you." Karasu smiled winningly at her.

            "Not at all. Oh, look, here come our menus. I hope your hungry, Botan." The waitress set down their menus and topped Karasu's glass off with more wine. She then took Botan's glass to refill it with coke. Botan felt a little nervous without her drink to fall back on at awkward moments, so she picked up her menu to have something to do.

            "… I can't read half of this, Karasu! I think it's in French." Karasu lifted an eyebrow and opened his own menu. He scanned the pages.

            "So it is. Well, you shouldn't be so surprised Botan, this is, after all, a **French** restaurant." He laughed at her while she blushed again.

            "It is? I didn't know…" Karasu reached out and gently pat her hand. Botan felt a slight and unpleasant shiver make its way up her back.

            "Don't worry, I'll translate it for you." He read the menu for a moment and then looked back up at her.

            "To start off, how about some escargot?" Botan cocked her head to the side.

            "What's escargot?" Karasu grinned wickedly at her.

            "Snails. In garlic and butter." Botan blinked in surprise.

            "They actually **serve** snails to people as **food**?" Karasu chuckled. 

            "Believe it or not. And it's actually tasty, when done right." Botan looked thoughtful for a minute.

            "Well… It's sounds gross, but I think it would be fun to try it. So, okay. Escargot it is." Karasu blinked in surprise, he hadn't actually expected Botan to agree to his suggestion. But he smiled at her and nodded.

            "Escargot it is then. Do you have any idea what you want for your entrée?" Botan looked intently at the menu.

            "How about… The coque au von? That looks interesting." Karasu looked at the menu as well.

            "That does look good. I think I'll have the same." Just in time too, at that moment the waitress came to take their orders and return to Botan a full glass of coke. Botan went back to looking around the room while Karasu downed another glass of wine. He began to refill it and glanced up at Botan.

            "So, do you like it then?"

            "The restaurant? Yeah, it's really pretty. And it smells good. I can't wait to taste the food." Karasu chuckled and shook his head gently.

            "That's not what I meant, though I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Perhaps I should have been more specific. What I meant was, how do you like working for me?" Botan blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected a question like that. She sipped her coke thoughtfully.

            "Well… It's definitely different from when I worked for Oliver… But I guess I like working for you okay. I mean, you give me challenging jobs- which I appreciate, by the way- and you pay me well. So, I don't really have much to complain about, do I?" Karasu looked contemplative.

            "What is so different about working for me than for 'Oliver'?" Botan blinked a few times.

            "I don't know. Maybe… They way He treated me." Karasu's eyes narrowed.

            "Explain." Botan shifted uncomfortably.

            "Well… He and I were very close, whereas you and I… aren't." Karasu leaned back in his seat. Botan could feel him unconsciously gathering his power and became a little nervous.

            "You don't think you and I are close, Botan? And why is that?" Botan licked her lips nervously, and felt her palms begin to sweat. She didn't like how Karasu was looking at her. His eyes half closed while he leaned back in his seat and lazily sipped his wine. She idly wondered how many glasses this made and if it really mattered or not. Did alcohol even effect demons the way it did humans?

            She cleared her throat.

            " Er…I um… I don't know. All I know is that you and I don't share the kind of relationship that Oliver and I had." Botan felt Karasu's energy gathering quickly, and watched as his hair began to turn a little lighter. She caught a whiff of gunpowder and almost panicked. What was wrong with him? Why was Karasu getting so worked up over this?

            "What kind of… **relationship** did you two have, exactly, Botan?" Karasu's voice had become low and dangerous.  

            "Oliver treated me like… A sister, or a daughter… And I looked up to him. He was kind of like an older brother figure for me. What is wrong with you Karasu? Calm down! If your not careful you could blow the place up!" Karasu calmed down immediately. He neutralized his power and his hair turned back to its original dark color, and the smell of gunpowder faded.

            "So you two had a brotherly-sisterly relationship? Nothing… More?" Botan looked confused.

            "What do you mean?" Karasu blushed slightly.

            "You weren't ever… Lovers, or anything like that?" Botan blushed deeply.

            "**What**? Karasu, he was my sensei! We never had feelings like… **that**… for each other!" Karasu put his hands up defensively.

            "Okay, okay! I was just… Wondering. And I wouldn't have blown anything up, thank you very much. I had my powers under control the whole time." Botan doubted this, but didn't say anything.

            "The reason I ask is-" But he was interrupted by the arrival of their escargot, and Botan was no longer paying attention to him, but looking interestedly at the plate.

            Karasu sighed and leaned back. He downed his wine and refilled his glass for the fifth time that night, and watched as Botan began to gingerly taste the food.

            ~*~

            Kurama continued to glower at Karasu and Botan from his corner table. 

            "Shuichi? Honey, what's wrong? Do you not like your food?" Kurama looked up in surprise and smiled gently at his mother, who was looking at him worriedly.

            "No, mother, my food is fine, thank you." Shiori looked unconvinced. 

            "You've had a sour expression on your face for the last half an hour! What earth have you been staring at?" Kurama blushed. Had he been so obvious? 

            "Er… It's nothing mother, don't worry about it." 

            "He's been looking at that girl with the blue hair!" Little Shuichi piped up, and pointed across the restaurant at Botan. Kurama's blush deepened and he grabbed little Shuichi's hand and forced down to the table. 

            "Gah! Don't you know it's rude to point?!" Shiori and her husband (an: I don't her husbands name!) turned and looked where little Shuichi had pointed.

            "Ooooh, she's pretty! Who is she, Shuichi dear, do you know her?"

            "No." Little Shuichi said, shrugging. Shiori smiled.

            "Not you, sweetie, big Shuichi." Kurama looked down at his plate, and viciously speared an asparagus head with his fork.

            "Yes. I know her." Everyone at the table waited for him to continue. Kurama chewed thoughtfully on the veggie and looked around the table.

            "Well, are you going to elaborate?" His stepfather asked, looking interested. Kurama sighed and put his fork down. He **really** didn't want to discuss this with his parents. But it didn't seem he was going to be able to get out of it at this point.

            "Mother, do you remember that girl I was telling you about earlier? Botan?" Shiori nodded. Kurama didn't continue, but looked down at his plate again, waiting for them to figure it out.

            "OH! Is that her?" Shiori turned around and looked again. Kurama yelped.

            "Mother! Stop! What if she sees you staring at her?!" Shiori chuckled and looked back at her son.

            "Oh, alright, I won't do it again. But she **is** lovely, Shuichi. Who is that man she's with?" Kurama frowned.

            "I don't know." Shiori's smile faded. 

            "Ah. I see." Little Shuichi grinned.

            "Big brother got dumped!" Kurama blushed again and glared at his younger brother.

            "I did **not**! We weren't even going out!" Shiori and little Shuichi decided it best not to push the matter any further, and left Kurama to stew over his thoughts.

            ~*~

            Botan grinned.

            "Hey! You were right! These **are** tasty! As long as you try not to think of them as snails…" Karasu grinned at her as he ate one himself.

            Botan glanced around the room once more, chewing happily. Her gaze going across head over head over head… Only to lock onto a pair of green eyes, staring right back at her. She swallowed painfully. 

            Was that… Was that Shuichi? Green eyes, red hair… Yeah, that was him alright! She put her fork down and waved at him, smiling happily. Shuichi looked surprised and guilty all at once for a moment, but grinned and waved back at her.

            Karasu glanced up to find Botan waving at someone over his shoulder. He turned around in time to see the red head from earlier that afternoon waving back at her. His eyes narrowed.

            "Ah… The pretty red head from earlier. What a coincidence that we run into him again." Botan looked back at him.

            "Yeah, imagine that! He ended up at the same restaurant as us! Isn't that funny?" Karasu looked at the table bitterly.

            "Ha ha." Botan frowned at him.

            "What's wrong?" She reached to touch his hand tentivly. Karasu felt as though an electric jolt had been sent through him. He smiled up at her.

            "Nothing, don't worry about me, Botan." She smiled a little.

            "If you say so." She turned back to the escargot.

            "You're going to help me finish these, right?" Karasu grinned wickedly, glad that he still had Botan's attention.

            "Of course." He turned and glared coldly at the red head. He then returned his attention to Botan, and smiled fondly as he watched her slip another escargot into her mouth.

            ~*~

            Kurama couldn't help but to watch the two from his seat. He was somewhat hurt that Botan had lied to him, and felt justified in his anger. It wasn't… It wasn't that he **cared** about her anything… It was just that she'd **used** him. And lied to him on top of that. And that made him angry.

            And yet… A part of him felt very jealous of the dark haired man that Botan was with. The possessive Youko part of him. And that made Kurama uneasy. Normally, his Youko side was fairly dormant, and his emotions rarely mixed with Shuichi's. But something about this girl had awoken Youko from his rest, and called to him. He didn't know what it was, but it was making him nervous. Youko's lust had been awakened when he'd seen Botan in that dress, and now Youko was calling for Shuichi to **do** something about it. But was he supposed to do? 

            He watched as Botan glanced around the room again. Suddenly, her eyes locked with his. She smiled at him, and waved. Kurama had been caught, and felt guilty. Yet he couldn't help but to smile as he waved back.

            "Oh, did she finally notice you staring at her?" Shiori questioned eagerly. Kurama blushed.

            "Er, yeah." 

            "Well, that looked like a friendly enough wave. You should talk to her before we go!" Kurama smiled at his mother and looked back at Botan.

            But Botan wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, the dark haired man was facing him. He was glaring menacingly at Kurama. Kurama suddenly felt cold. He could recognize youkai energy being emitted from the dark haired man. He felt frozen in his chair.

            That was a demon. Botan was in the company of a **demon**. Kurama's mouth went dry. He could sense an enormous amount of energy being held in check by the demon. 

            The man turned back to Botan. Kurama let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

            "Shuichi, dear? We're leaving honey." Kurama looked up to see his family looking down at him. He cleared his throat and stood up with them. He glanced back once more at the man Botan was with as he headed to the front of the restaurant with his family.

            ~*~

            "I'm going to the bathroom before our dinner gets here, okay?" Botan stood up from her seat. Karasu nodded at her.

            "It'll be here soon, hurry up." He returned to his wine glass as she headed toward the front of the restaurant.

            Actually, Botan just needed a break from Karasu. Even being in his presence put her on edge. And he'd been acting strangely all night. Botan was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice when someone stepped into her immediate path and she ran right into them.

            She felt herself falling backward, but before she could catch herself, someone did it for her. A strong arm was wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Shuichi smiling down at her. She gave him an embarrassed grin.

            "I really need to stop running into you like that." She said. Kurama laughed as he helped her regain her balance and gently let her go. 

            "I don't mid so much, I promise. At least we didn't topple over this time." He winked at her and she blushed. 

            "Well, I almost did. Thanks for catching me, my hero!" She grinned and laid her hand gently on his arm. Kurama felt a blush stain his cheek. He was horrified by his reaction to her touch, but was reluctant to remove himself from it.

            "I um… Who is your date?" Botan blinked at him.

            "Date? Wh- OH! You mean Karasu." Botan waved her hand dismissively. "He's not my date, he's my employer. We're just out celebrating the success of our last deal." 

            Kurama felt relief spread through him. Youko's jealousy subsided. Kurama still felt a little afraid for Botan, but there was no need to scare her by telling her that her boss was a demon. She'd probably think he was crazy. He grinned to himself. Not that he was one to talk, he was partly a demon as well, after all.

            "Ahem." Botan and Kurama turned to see Shiori and the rest of Kurama's family looking at them. Kurama blushed a bit more.

            "Oh, er… Botan, this is my family." Little Shuichi and Shiori came up to them. Botan's hand that had been on Kurama's arm fell back to her side. Kurama was disappointed at the loss of the contact.

            "Hi! So, you're my brother's girlfriend? Hey, my girlfriend has blue hair too!" Botan sweat dropped. 

            "What? Oh, no! Shuichi and aren't dating!"

            Shiori stepped in. "Really? Well, I guess he was telling the truth then. It just seemed, from the way he was talking about you-"

            "Mother!" Kurama had never felt so mortified in all of his ningen existence. Both he and Botan were blushing deep scarlet by this time. Shiori chuckled.

            "I'm joking, of course. But, Botan dear, you seem like such a lovely girl. I would be honored if you came over to visit sometime!" Botan didn't know what to say.

            "Well… I don't know Mrs. Minamino…" But Shiori would have none of it.

            "I insist! Say, tomorrow at five? Shuichi tells me you're a new student, and I'm sure he'd be happy to help you adjust to the school and answer any questions you have. He's also a whiz in Biology, so if you need help studying, don't hesitate to ask!"

            For the first time in his existence, Kurama wanted to sink into the floor and disappear.

            "Er, okay Mrs. Minamino." Botan said hesitantly. Shiori grinned.

            "Great! Well, I'll leave you kids to say goodnight." She dragged little Shuichi out to the car, where her husband waited.

            Kurama turned back to Botan.

            "I apologize for their behavior… It's just… My mother wants me to start dating and I guess she assumed that you and I…" Botan blushed all over again.

            "Oh, don't worry about it Shuichi kun. I don't mind coming over tomorrow. Unless, you don't want me too-"

            "No! No, I don't mind. I'd love that, actually. And my mother had a great idea, I'll explain to you about the school rules and what have you. Honestly I don't mind." Botan smiled uncertainly at him. 

            "Okay, as long as you're okay with it. Oh, I gotta get back to Karasu! He probably thinks I've drowned in the bathroom by now!" She turned and started back to the table.

            "I'll see you at school tomorrow, then!" Kurama called after her. Botan waved at him over her shoulder. Kurama turned and went to the car, where his family was waiting.

            ~*~

            AN: Yay, chapter eleven is finished! How did you all like it?

            As usual, thank you to these people who reviewed the last chapter:

**Raven Sin**: Ah, it's always nice to get a review from you! And you're dedicating the next chapter of Delusion to little old me? ::Feels special:: Awww… I really don't deserve it, but thank you! I can't **wait** for the next chapter. Until then, I'll have to tide myself over with High school Havoc, not that **I'm** complaining, mind you!

**Cheeto**: Can I just say that your review cracked me up? 'Stay away from my man you sadistic psycho perv!!' Yeah, I almost fell out of my chair I was laughing so hard. But to answer your question, no. Kurama does not know Karasu.

**Yayo**: I know, I just love messing with Kurama's emotions. It's so satisfying somehow. And yes, I'm jealous of Botan too.

**Cheap Libertad**: Once again, yes, I do so enjoy screwing with Kurama's emotions. He needs it, the conceited little so and so. Just like Selendrile is going to need it. ::Evil laughter::

**PassionateAngel**: ::Bows to the clapping:: Well, I look at it as plot convenience, but you can call it genius if you'd like! ^_^ Yeah, I enjoyed how Shiori made Kurama squirm. It was fun to write!

**allin656**: No, Kurama and Karasu do not know each other. I'm glad you liked the chapter, though!

**DeityofRoses**: ::Blushes:: Awwww. Well, in thanks for all of your reviews, I decided to take your advice. For you, I put in more of Shiori being nosy, and Botan's going over to visit! Yay!

**Sarah**: ::Blushes:: Awww… It was nothin'! Yeah, Kurama's jealousy was fun to write. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you like this one as much!

**SweetKaori**: Hey, you're not a bum! I read some of your stuff and I liked it! Don't demean yourself (especially in comparison to **me**!). Anyway, here's an update, I hope you enjoy it!

**Yume Ookami**: Okay, okay! I know you're mad at me because I did **this** instead of doing the next chapter to We Three Thieves, but I'm going to do that this week, I **promise**! And it's not like you don't have anything to work on… Anyway. Rabid Hamsters to tea? Sometimes, I wonder what you're **on**, Jen. I really do. And don't get all Naraku with **me** missy, I'll straiten you out!

**Xen003**: Ah! Get off me, get off me! Here's more already!

**Saiyan under cover**: Yeah, I think I got the idea for Botan's dress from a fanpic I saw one time… And don't get ahead of yourself! Maybe Karasu isn't gay… But I might just make him Bi! You never know! ::evil laughter::

**Frith**: ::looks starved (even after all those yummy candy bars):: Frith… Frith… I'm starving for more of your story! You need to put down that control console and **write** woman! Please… For the fans?! ::Puppy dog eyes:: Oh! And **thank you** for sharing with me Hakuma's fate! ::Squee:: I'm very pleased! By the way, when you're done with Roses and Peonies are you going to write another Kurama and Botan fic? (please say yes please say yes!) Just curious…

**JDFielding**: ::Squee:: Ah, I feel so honored! Yet another great author reviewing my humble story… And enjoying it!  I'm glad you like my plot line, and thank you for understanding the slow developing relationship thing. You do the same in your fic, so I knew you'd understand!  And, I don't want to give anything away, but… The fight between Karasu and Kurama will definitely be… Intriguing… ^_^

            All right, loves! It's time to review! Keep me motivated!


	12. Reflections

                 Hello folks! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I'm visiting family out here in beautiful Missouri and I just haven't had much time to write! Well, you know, besides the first chapter to my new fic, Captive (Go read it! Shameless plug!). So, anyway, here's the new chapter, written while I was listening to David Bowie's newest cd, 'Reality'. It's really good! Go get it! (Another shameless plug… Oh well.)

~*~

 Botan sighed and kicked off her shoes. She flopped onto the couch and wiggled her toes; relishing the freedom she felt once the tight confinements of the stilettos were gone. The next thing on her list was to get **out of the dress. And she would.**

                In a minute.

                Once, you know, she could manage to raise herself up from the stupid couch. Botan leaned back and groaned.

                **What an evening. It had been fun though, she had to admit. Going out to that swanky restaurant and all. And Karasu had been good company too, after Shuichi had left. **

                Botan closed her eyes. Shuichi. Now there was an interesting character. Botan wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him. He came off as a nice, polite, and intelligent boy. He was also slightly conceited, though Shuichi himself probably didn't realize that it showed. He was incredibly good looking, which was probably why he had such a large female following at school. Shuichi actually had his own fanclub. 

                Amazing.

                But that was only the surface of Shuichi. Botan could sense that there was more to him. He kept it suppressed, the way Karasu did with his own power. There was a darker Shuichi beneath the sweet façade. And she found it altogether intriguing.

                Of course, this was just intuitive on Botan's part. She had no proof, and she didn't know him well enough to say for sure. 

                Botan yawned. Time for bed. She managed to pick herself up and drag herself to the bedroom where she finally slipped out of the dress and into something more comfortable.

                Botan sat on the counter in her bathroom and wrapped her ribs once more, wincing slightly. They were healing quickly, which was good. She'd probably only have to keep wrapping them for a few more days. Botan grinned to herself and slid off the counter to wash her face. 

                As she stuck her hands under the faucet, something glinted and caught her eye. 

                The gold ring that she had taken from the Taiyoukai Lord's house… She'd forgotten all about it! She lifted her hand closer to her face and examined it. It really was a fine piece of work. She moved her hand so that the light from the dim bulbs reflected from the ruby. Beautiful. 

                But she really shouldn't be wearing it around, she should have given it to Karasu so that he could appraise it and sell it for her. She stuck her hands under the sink and soaped them up. She took a hold of the ring and yanked.

                Botan bit back a cry of pain. 

                The ring… Wouldn't come off. She tried again, pulling it gently, trying to coax it slowly off of her finger. But it wouldn't budge. 

                Botan examined her hand. The ring wasn't a tight fit, there should have been plenty of room to get it off. 

                Botan tried to remove the ring again. And again. And again.

                "Shit."

                She began to feel panicked, why wouldn't the ring come off? What was going on? Botan paled and sat down on the tiled floor to think.

                Okay… Okay… Maybe the ring was magic or something? Cursed? She took a few deep, calming breaths. Yes, that was probably it. She held her hand close to her face and examined it, trying to sense any magic that was in it.

                And there it was, just a spark to her consciousness and then it was gone again. Subtly hidden within the ring was a powerful bit of magic. But what it was she couldn't tell. She yawned again. 

                Really, it was time to go to bed. She could ask Karasu about it tomorrow.

                Botan stood from the floor, washed her face, and went into her bedroom. As she curled up into bed, she thought back on the evening, blushing when she recalled meeting Shuichi's family… His mother seemed very nice, but she'd thought that Botan had been dating her son! 

                Botan's blush deepened. She'd only known Shuichi for a couple of days! And as good looking and sweet as he may seem, she preferred to get to know someone before she even **considered** dating them. 

                Not that she'd ever dated anyone before. She hadn't really had time, what with stealing and all. Not that it mattered much to her, she hadn't really been interested in dating before anyway. 

                Botan shook her head to clear her thoughts. No more thinking about anything tonight. She was too tired. She curled up and pulled the covers over her head.

                She didn't move until her alarm went off the next morning.

                ~*~

                Kurama blushed to himself as he and his family left the restaurant. That had been excruciating. 

                "Oh, Shuichi, honey! She was even prettier close up! I can't believe you've been hiding her from us." 

                Kurama sighed in exasperation, before looking imploringly up at his mother.

                "But, mother, I've only known her for two days. How could I have been 'hiding' her from you?" Shiori didn't seem to hear her son.

                "And she's coming over tomorrow, too! This is great, for you Shuichi, honey. Aren't you glad that I invited her over? Now you can charm her in the comfortable setting of your own home!" 

                Kurama was mortified. What was his mother suggesting?

                "Mother!" Shiori giggled and looked back at her son.

                "I'm just kidding, dear. Don't looked so upset!" Kurama leaned back into his seat in the car and shook his head in disbelief. 

                "I can't believe my own mother is trying to set me up…" He muttered under his breath.

                "What was that?" 

                Kurama grinned, "Nothing, nothing!"

                Shiori smiled softly at him.

                "You know, Shuichi. If you don't want Botan to come over, you can just tell me. I'll make sure you have some excuse to be out when she arrives tomorrow."

                Kurama was about to tell his mother that yes, he did mind. But then realization slapped him. Hard.

                He really **didn't** mind. In fact, he was rather looking forward to it.

                Kurama took on a thoughtful expression.

                "No, mother… Don't worry about it."  Shiori looked at her son. She smiled to herself, but said nothing.

                Kurama turned over in his bed once more. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make himself comfortable. His mind was to occupied to rest, and his body was to tired to argue with his mind. So he was stuck in a half-awake state that wasn't getting him anywhere.

                That, and his Youko half had decided that it was time to have to a little conservation. 

                "Wake up Shuichi." Kurama started and nearly jumped out of bed. He looked wildly around the room and, after finding no one there, sighed and got out of bed. He went into his bathroom and began to splash cold water onto his face.  He raised his head to inspect his reflection and jumped about a mile.

                A cool, golden gaze watched him calmly from behind the mirror's glass. Kurama felt his jaw drop. Youko's visage was clear and crisp. His silver hair cascading down his back and his golden eyes boring back into Kurama's own.

                Kurama reached up to touch a lock of his hair. It was still red. He frowned and looked back into the mirror in time to see Youko close his eyes as he smirked.

                "Shuichi. We need to talk." Kurama groaned and leaned back against the wall.

                "No. No. You… How are you doing that? You're still here! I know you are, I can feel you still inside me…" Kurama looked curiously into the mirror. Youko's molten eyes met his once more.

                "I'm still a part of you, yes. But I have become more aware. You must have noticed that your old instincts had become more acute."

                Kurama nodded slowly. 

                "Yes… But… I still had you under control. Or so I thought."

                Youko's eyes flashed angrily.

                "Under control? You speak as if I were some kind of monster, Shuichi." Youko sighed, and one of his silvery fox ears twitched in slight agitation. "Is that what you think I am, Shuichi? A monster? Do you truly believe that a part of you is a monster?"

                Kurama broke the eye contact and gazed a vase of flowers on counter.

                "I… I don't know. I've suppressed the dark side of me for so long… I've tried to block you out for so long that I no longer even know what you are. You are the old me. The me that should have been killed by Shiori's love."

                Youko smirked.

                "Killed? You can't kill me, Shuichi. I'm you. Your very essence. We cannot be separated, and no one can kill me without killing you."

                Kurama opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off sharply by Youko.

                "I didn't waste my energy in manifesting myself to argue with you. There are things we must discuss."

                Kurama drew his lips into a tight line, but nodded. Youko continued.

                " First of all. The new thief. I must find him."

                Kurama grinned.

                "I know. I'm working on it. But Koenma said that he wouldn't be able to get me the Taiyoukai Lord's list of inventory for a few weeks and-"

                Youko snorted.

                "Inventory? A few weeks?" He paused and glared at Kurama. "What is wrong with you? Take action! Go and snoop around yourself! Don't wait for anyone to **give you something! Honestly, I can't believe that we're the same person sometimes…"**

                Kurama gnashed his teeth.

                "Don't you think I want too? But I have no direction! No clues whatsoever to tell me where this 'Artful Dodger' will strike next! I'm not going to search blindly. Be patient, soon I will have more information and then I can move."

                Youko regarded him coolly for a moment.

                "Very well."

                Kurama stretched, and yawned. He glanced up at Youko in the mirror.

                "You're draining me of energy for this little encounter, aren't you?" Youko looked offended.

                "It's my energy too, and I may use it how I see fit." Kurama rolled his eyes.

                "Right. Well, I'm off to bed. I have school tomorrow and since I'm the dominant consciousness, it'll be me that has to be awake. So, if you'll excuse me." He turned to go out the door, switching off the light as he did so.

                "Botan."

                Kurama froze. He turned back to the mirror slowly. 

                "What?"

                With the light out, Youko looked magically eerie through the glass. He was surrounded by a odd, silvery glow. Even Kurama was not unaffected by the beauty of the scene.

                "Botan"

                Youko brought Kurama back to reality.

                "I heard you. What about Botan?"

                Youko gained a hungry look.

                "I want her."

                Kurama frowned. 

                "Too bad."

                Youko looked curiously at him.

                "What? You want her too you know. Our desires are the same. You **can't deny me, so why do you try?"**

                Kurama clenched his fists.

                "I may… **desire** Botan. But I don't… I don't want to hurt her." Kurama sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "This is insane. I've known this girl for **two** days. Why do we – why do **I** have this sudden need to posses her?"

                Youko's brow furrowed.

                "Are you asking me? I know no more than you. All I know is that something about her is what woke my consciousness and brought it up from the depths of your personality. There is something about Botan… You felt it when you first saw her, did you not? She drives you, though you don't want to admit it. Do it, Shuichi. Obtain her somehow."

                Kurama felt lost. He knew Youko was right. But he didn't want to accept it. Didn't want to believe that some simple girl could do this to him after only two days. And,

                "I don't want to hurt her." Kurama murmured, almost inaudibly.

                Youko's hungry gaze softened.

                "You think I would?"

                Kurama nodded slowly. Youko opened his mouth to speak-

                "Big brother? Who are you talking to in there?"

                Kurama jumped up in surprise. Little Shuichi was just outside his door. He almost panicked.

                "Nothing, don't worry! I was just, um, practicing my soliloquy for drama class."

                "With the lights out?"  

Kurama thought quickly. "It makes it more dramatic."

A few moments passed, Kurama could still feel his younger brother outside.

                "But, it's two in the morning…" 

                "I know… I couldn't sleep."

                "…Okay. Well, could you keep it down then? **Some** of us are trying to sleep."

                Kurama laughed. High and nervous sounding.

                "Sure thing, little Shuichi. Sorry about that." Kurama could hear his little brother pad away down the hall, mumbling, "'sall right." He let out a deep breath and turned back to the mirror.

                His own, familiar reflection stared back, eyes heavy from lack of sleep, and face drawn and pale. 

                Youko was gone. 

                From the mirror, but not from his mind. He could faintly hear Youko's whispers. Kurama concentrated and pushed Youko down, back into his subconcience, where he couldn't do as much damage.

                "I won't listen, Youko. You should be dead. I won't let you hurt anyone again."

                Kurama crawled back into his room, and sank into a dreamless sleep.

                ~*~

                AN: Okay, I know the whole 'Shuichi talking to Youko in the mirror' thing has been done before. But it just seemed to work for this story, so. Yeah. I used it. Please don't be angry with me! Oh, and thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter, that the most amount of reviews that I've gotten for any one chapter of this fic! I'm so happy!

                Also, I would like to point out that at this moment, I have **118 **reviews**. Holy Moose! That's a lot of reviews! You guys like me, you really like me! ::Cries:: Well, to show my appreciation, I decided that I'd work on my vacation to give you not only **Captive**, but also a new chapter to **Thief!** As well. Because I love you all. **

As usual, my thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:

**Frith**: ::Blushes:: Jeez, Frith! My biggest fan? Wow… I'm so flattered! ::Does a happy dance:: I can't believe you only have one chapter to go! I'm really going to miss **Roses and Peonies**. I hope that you can find it within your heart to write a tiny, one chaptered sequel? Just one that's chock full of mush? Because, I for one, would really enjoy it. Really! And, hey! Don't you threaten me with character deaths, missy! I assure you I'll find some way to retaliate! If you kill off Hakuma, then Karasu gets the girl! So HAH! And I would **hardly** call what you read at the end of the last chapter one of the best Kurama/Botan moments of all time. But thanks for the certificate anyway. I put on my wall, right over my computer so that I can look at it every time I'm writing a K/B fic. Heehee. Do send me details on your Kenshin fic please!

**allin656**: Wasn't Karasu scary when he got all jealous? But as for when Kurama finds out about Botan… Sore wa himitsu desu! I'm glad you like my fic! ::smiles::

**Kari no Miko**: ::Blushes:: Wow, thanks! ::sweatdrops:: Don't worry, Hiei will be in it again soon! Don't jump me just yet! I love Hiei just as much as the next otaku!

**DeityofRoses**: Well what can I say? It was good advice! It helped me with ideas for the next chapter! ::Blushes:: Aw, shucks. Don't thank me, I should be thanking you for the good ideas! ::Hugs Deity:: And wasn't it fun to see Kurama acting like a **normal teenager? Hee-hee! J Oh, one more thing, ::Whacks you on the head:: Update ****Damnable Angel NOW! Or I will be forced to do something drastic. Oh, and I loved your last fic, so cute! I want a sequel with a mushy mushy scene!**

**Yume Ookami**: I **know! It's sooo cute! I want a Kurama of my own… Oh well, guess I'll just have to settle for Volpone. Not that I'm complaining mind you. Hey, aren't you happy I wrote your next bit of ****We Three Thieves? I promised, and dammit, I delivered! Go ME! Okay, I'm alright!**

**JD Fielding**: ::Laughs:: You have no idea how much I **loved** writing the scene between Kurama and Karasu, even though it was brief. I also enjoy how Karasu and Botan interact.  And yeah, again, I loved making Kurama a bit more 'normal' in the last chapter. I thought the way he acted around Botan and his parents was fairly accurate to the way any regular teenage guy would do. And as for Kurama coming around to the notion that Botan could be 'the one'… He's a stubborn little kitsune.

Addendum: Sore wa himitsu desu! J

**Miyako-chan**: Thank you! Okay, here's the next bit!

**Shiroi Hikari**: Thank you! So, you picked up on the fact that Youko is starting to emerge… Good for you! ::Evil laughter::

**SweetKaori**: ::Bows to the clapping:: Thank you, thank you! For my next trick… No I kid! But I'm glad you're liking this so far. Wait until Karasu and Kurama get into it. **That will be interesting!**

**PassionateAngel**: I **know**! Actually, after I wrote her, I noticed that she kind of reminded me of **my** mom… Go figure. Yeah, Karasu has a few problems. But apparently, drinking ningen alchohol doesn't affect him. Huh. Well, here's another chapter for my constant reviewers. I love you guys!

**Cheap Libertad**: ::Looks guilty:: Okay, I know I'm a little pushy… Thank you for working on the artwork for me, though! Even though… I've yet to see it… Ah, well. That's how it goes sometimes. And don't presume that you know what my plot is! ::Looks indignant:: I could **change** it! Just to spite you! (But, you know. I won't. Too damn lazy.)

**Lialiakicks**: Okay, here's some more! Calm down! J

**Sarah**: I always love your reviews. I know, Kurama and Botan are just so freakin' cute! Ah. And yes, they will be spending more time together. I think. Wait, I don't know. Let me ask the plot!

**Saiyan Under Cover**: I hope your computer is okay!

**Kagomebotan8**: Hah, I agree, Botan and Kurama are simply perfect for each other. WAIT! Don't kill Karasu, I still need him for my story to work! ::Rushes in and saves Karasu just in time:: Ah! Be **careful** with other people's characters! Hey, when are you going to update your Cinderella story? I want more! I'm hooked on **your fic!**

**inuyashafan98**: Why, thank you very much.

**Eunjung**: ::Blushes deeply:: Wow, that filled my ego inflation quota for the day! Thank you! I'm really glad that you are enjoying this fic. And I'm glad you like my actual style, and not just the plot! That makes me feel so good! **Squee! Well, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! ::Runs off to try and deflate her ego::**

**Amber Myst**: Here's the next part! I hope you found it alright!

Okay, lets see here, 1….5…. seventeen reviews for the last chapter! That's a record! J And with 118 reviews so far, my ego is now the size of Texas! I blame you all! 

Thank you!

 Now, review some more! Yay! Let's see if I can get **twenty** reviews before I update again! That would be pretty darn cool!


	13. Skip out

            Hi there guys! Here is chapter thirteen, hot off the beta desk! Thanks to **Cheap Libertad**, who sat through this patiently before any of you got to look at it.

            OH! And I have another exiting announcement. Raven Sin has agreed to write Lemons for the end of this fic and Captive! Yay! I'm so exited! Let us all give a round of applause!

~*~

The telephone was ringing.

Botan opened bleary eyes and looked around in confusion. She groped for the receiver and struggled to untangle herself from the bed sheets. 

"Mmm… Hello?" She put a palm to one eye and rubbed vigorously.

"Good morning, Botan. I trust you slept well?"

"Karasu? What could you possibly want so early in the morning?"

She heard Karasu chuckle lightly on the other end.

"My, aren't we grumpy? I wanted to let you know that you have a job today. Immediately after your 'school' lets out."

Botan nodded unconsciously. Something nagged at the back of her mind. Shuichi. She was supposed to go over to his house this afternoon. She whacked her forehead with her free hand.

"Wait. I made plans for this afternoon!"

"Cancel them." Karasu's voice was cold. Botan took in a deep breath and glanced at her alarm clock. She didn't have time to do any jobs before school.

"Uh, can we do it later tonight? I'll only need a couple of hours after school for my plans."

"No, we can't. It must be done as early as possible. If I could, I'd make you do it this morning. But you're so adamant about not missing school."

"But, what about my plans?"

"What about them? Your job comes first, Botan."

Botan pouted. That wasn't fair. She had a life too.

"But-!"

"Enough! You're coming over after school, clear?" Karasu paused, and then began again in a suspicious tone. "What kind of plans did you make that are so important to you anyway?"

Botan became silent for a moment. She thought carefully about what to tell Karasu. He seemed very upset over the whole incident the other day when she went with Shuichi to talk and forgot about the meeting that Karasu had set up. He'd been very unhappy that she'd gone off with a **boy** she hardly knew. She wondered how Karasu would react if she told him that she had been planning to go to that same boy's house this afternoon?

"… Nothing. I suppose it wasn't **that** important…"

"Good. See you this afternoon then."

Botan mumbled something and hung up the phone. She grabbed a pillow and shoved it to her face.

What was she going to tell Shuichi? She pouted and lifted the pillow away, hugging it to her chest. She felt guilty that she would have to dump her plans. She hoped she could do it gracefully, without hurting his feelings. 

Botan sighed and rolled over, flinging one arm over her head. He was going to think she was rude and irresponsible.

The alarm went off and Botan jerked in surprise, laughing nervously to herself as she turned it off. Why was she so jumpy lately? She sighed and dragged herself out of bed, pulled on some clothes, and headed out the door.

~*~

Kurama walked slowly toward the school building, his eyes fixed on the pavement. For the first time in his life, he didn't notice the giggling girls announcing his arrival, or the love notes tumbling out of his locker.

He was to busy thinking. Thinking about last night. About what his Youko half had said.

And about he'd been **right** about his sudden and inexplicable urge to posses Botan. The **desire** he hadn't even been aware that he had felt when he was around her.

Kurama sighed heavily and put a hand to his head while he leaned against his locker.

Insane. That's what it was. Completely insane. How could he possibly harbor those emotions for a girl he'd known for such a short time? What was it about her that drove Youko to awaken and Shuichi to weaken? And why was he only figuring it **now**, after Youko had to point it out to him?

Kurama frowned. 

"Good morning, Shuich kun!" A cheerful voice chirped from his right. Kurama's hand dropped away from his face and he looked over. Botan stood there, grinning happily at him. Kurama felt his throat tighten, as one of the causes of last nights 'encounter' stood before him, beaming. He plastered a smile to his face.

"Hello, Botan. How are you this morning?"

Botan shrugged and continued to smile.

"Oh, fine I guess. And yourself?"

Kurama felt his smile tighten. Oh, I'm fine. You know, besides the fact that Youko is now awake and talking to me at night from my mirror. By the way, Botan, he says he wants you. We both do, actually. I don't suppose you'd mind if I grabbed you right now and kissed you with all the lust and passion that the Maikai thief holds, do you?

"I'm fine as well." 

Botan's cheerful demeanor suddenly changed. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, nervously. She broke eye contact with him, cocking her head to the side and staring at the ground.

Kurama regarded her curiously.

"Um, Shuichi-kun… There's something I wanted to tell you…"

Kurama's heartbeat quickened. Surely she wasn't going to-? No… No, that would simply be too good to be true… And after all, she'd already proven to be different from all the other girls who had declared that they were 'in love' with him. So there was no way… No way she was about to tell him that she had some kind of feelings for him. Was there? Kurama's spirits lifted ever so slightly, and looked hopefully at Botan.

"What is it, Botan?" He asked her gently. Botan bit her lip.

"Um, I'm really sorry… But I got a call from my boss this morning and he told me that I have a job this afternoon. So, I can't come over."

Kurama's eyebrow twitched minutely. He inwardly groaned in frustration. What had he been thinking? Why on earth had he assumed that Botan was about to admit to having **feelings** for him like he was suddenly having for her? He felt ridiculous. 

"Oh. Well… Don't worry Botan, it's okay. I understand. We'll just… reschedule… or something."

Botan looked at him sincerely.

"I'm **really** sorry, Shuichi! I asked my boss if he could just give me the afternoon off, but he said it was urgent."

Kurama smiled crookedly at her.

"Don't worry about it Botan."

She smiled at him as the bell rang and she turned to go. Before she had gone more than two steps she turned back slightly.

"Thanks for understanding Shuichi-kun. And once again, I apologize. I was really looking forward to spending the afternoon with you." She grinned at him once more and then darted off through the crowd.

Kurama smiled genuinely after her. She had been **looking forward** to spending time with him. His spirits rose once more. So what if she'd only meant it in a friendly way? It was good enough to satisfy him. For now.

~*~

Botan knocked on the door of Karasu's apartment, frowning to herself.

"Come in." 

She opened the door and set her bag down. She then walked into the kitchen, where Karasu sat with his usual mug of tea and the newspaper spread out in front of him. He raised his dark head to look at her, smiling softly.

"Hello, Botan. Did you have a good day?"

Botan shrugged one shoulder and sat down next down next to him. Karasu poured her a cup of tea and leaned back in his chair. 

"So." Botan took a small sip of tea. "What's the job, boss?" 

Karasu smirked at her.

"Ah, always straight to the point with you. Well, it's the taiyoukai lord's brother. Riku. He has some very valuable books that are just sitting in his library getting dusty. I have some clients who would be extremely pleased to make use of them."

Botan nodded.

"Got a map?" Karasu pulled one out from under his newspaper. Botan studied it for a moment.

"Hmmm. His place is practically right next door to the taiyoukai's! They'll never expect me to strike so close to the last crime scene! And so soon after the last heist."

Kurasu nodded.

"I'm counting on it. I'm thinking this should be a quick job. Maybe about four or five hours? I'm not sure which room it's in. You'd have to look around. On the plus side, Riku is out of town. He's visiting the Reikai for some reason."

Botan grinned. 

"Sounds like fun!"

Karasu smiled back at her.

"I was hoping you'd think so. Now then, shall we get started?" 

Botan was about to stand up, when she remembered. The ring.

"Wait, Karasu. There was something I needed to talk to you about."

Karasu looked at her curiously.

"Yes, Botan?"

She reached out to show him her hand.

"It's this ring. I forgot to tell you. I took it when I was in the tiayoukai lord's manor. I had forgotten about it myself until last night. It… It won't come off. Do you think it's cursed or something?" She looked at him hopefully. "Do you think you can take it off?"

Karasu looked intrigued. He gently reached out and took Botan's hand into his own, relishing the feeling of her flesh against his. He studied the ring for a minute or two, touching it gently every now and then. He lifted his gaze back to Botan, and frowned.

"I don't know what is in that ring. It doesn't exactly feel like a curse, but I am unable to remove it, myself. It doesn't feel dangerous, however. I wouldn't worry about it for now."

Botan felt somewhat disappointed, but nodded and stood up.

"Are you ready then?" 

She nodded. She went to retrieve her bag, and followed Karasu into his bedroom. 

~*~

Kurama opened the front door to his home and was greeted immediately by Shiori.

"Hello, Shuichi honey! Where is Botan, didn't you bring her with you?"

Kurama was cornered back to the door by his exited mother. He blushed and smiled nervously. He was almost glad Botan hadn't come over today. He wasn't sure he wanted her to be accosted like this, what kind of impression would that have given her of his family?

"Er, no mother. She was unable to come over today. Her boss has her working this afternoon."

Shiori frowned.

"Oh, dear. Really? And I made cookies too…" 

Kurama smiled affectionately at his mother.

"Don't worry, we decided to reschedule. Besides, I'm sure that little Shuichi and I will enjoy eating your cookies."

Shiori smiled at her son.

"Alright then. They're in the kitchen if you want them."

Kurama shut his biology book and stretched. Even though he had retained all of his previous knowledge as Youko when he had been reincarnated, he still hated homework.

There was a tapping on his window. Kurama looked up to find Hiei sitting on a tree limb, frowning at him. He rose and opened the window.

"What is it, Hiei?"

The fire demon's frown deepened.

"Koenma wants to see you again. He says it's important. Why he couldn't have sent Yuusuke to tell you this, I don't know. Apparently he thinks I'm his new messenger boy."

Kurama laughed.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside in a minute."

"Hn."

Kurama rolled his eyes and shut his window. He sauntered down the stairs.

"Mother, I'm going out! I'll be back later!" He called to Shiori.

"Alright, dear! Have fun!"

Kurama snorted.

"I'll try!"

He shut the door and turned to face Hiei.

"Are you ready then?"

Kurama glanced curiously at the fire demon.

"Yes. Are you coming as well, Hiei?"

"Only as far as Maikai. I have some business there."

Kurama grinned.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain lady demon?"

Hiei glared at him.

"Shut your face, Kurama. Lest I do it for you."

Kurama backed down, but continued to grin at Hiei until they arrived at the gates of Riekai.

~*~

AN: So what did you guys think? Did you like? Did you no like? Let me know!

@_____@

Holy Moose… Twenty-nine reviews for the last chapter. TWENTY-NINE! A whole new record! XD

 Wow… And I only asked for twenty! Well, since you guys responded so well, let's up the ante shall we? Let's see if we can make it 30 reviews before the next time I update! I challenge you!!

As usual, my thanks to these people who reviewed the last chapter:

**Cheap Libertad**: Please. You flatter me. I am unworthy!!! Thanks for being my beta, by the way. And I'm holding you to that fanart comment.

**Wizardess Gal**: Tee-hee, that **is** fun to say! When I read a bad fic, I like to say to myself: "Oh, the plot thickens… And boils over…" ::Grins:: 

**Xiao Xing**: Hmmmm. Both! You'll see what I mean! ^_^

**SweetKaori**: Aww, no I'm not scared! ::huggles Kaori back:: I'm flattered! And where can I get **my** plushies??!

**FluffyLuver4Eva**: ::Blushes:: Aw, thanks… I don't deserve the praise! I don't! But thank you for recommending me! I too love Hiei. Though, admittedly, not as much as Kurama… Oh, well, he'll get his fair share of parts in this fic!

**Siroi Hikari**:  Heh, you begged your mom to let you stay on just to read my new chapter? I'm flattered! Though, you know, it wasn't going to go anywhere while you where signed off… But still, I think that's sweet!

**Sarah**: ::Grins:: I just couldn't resist sticking Youko in there. I hadn't planned to put him until later, but for some reason I just had to put him in then! I love Youko… He's so dayam sexay!  And don't worry about Shuichi, he'll learn to deal with it! And when they find out that Botan is the thief… Well, you'll just have to stay tuned!

**Kschur32**: Hmmmm. You know… I don't know… I guess we'll find out as I write this! As for Karasu… Well, he's a dangerous dude, I wouldn't be surprised if he did do something naughty here in the near future…

**Tiineiji Rin**: Aww, thanks! Loyal to my fans, yes. But I also have a strict updating schedule that I try my hardest to follow! I don't want to disappoint you guys. Anyway, I'll keep an eye out for you fic, okay?

**PassionateAngel**: ::laughes:: My fic reduces stress? Awesome! My fic has drug like side effects! I know how you feel, though. Schoolwork has been really draining me lately too, and writing this has a sort of therapeutic effect. Yep, he desires Botan alright! Now, what's he going to do about it?

**allin656**: Hee hee. Now I feel guilty! I hope you're not mad at me for having Botan skip out on Kurama! Anyway, don't worry, she'll go visit him soon.

**JD Fielding**: Aw, thanks JD! My stuff's really nothing compared to yours though. You make me so jealous! Keep it up! Anyway, I'm glad you thought the mirror scene worked. I was a little worried… Isn't Shiori funny? I just love her. And Kurama needs to be embarrassed every now and again. Don't worry, you don't have to wait forever!

**Anica106**: Wow, thank you! You have no idea how much that meant to me. I really try to stay true the general feel of the series in this fic and in captive. It's great to hear that I'm at least successful in this one! And I'm glad you like my style, I'm so flattered! ::Blushes::

**AzureDragoness**: Tee-hee. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Okay, here's the next part!

**Amanda**: Hmmm. Don't worry, Youko will be in this a bit more. But… **is** he the monster Shuichi thinks he is? Maybe not. But then again… 

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Thank you! Yes, actually, I have been following along on that sight. This story is already posted there.

**Saiyan Under Cover**: Dude, sorry about that! Oh, well, I hope this update cheers you up!

**Botan-Rocks721**: Oh, I did get an ego boost! Thanks! Just when I needed one, too!

**AverilHam**: Thank you!! I know what you mean about sucky computers. Mine's not so good itself. Sometimes it won't let me submit reviews either. But thanks for the review, and I loved that scene too!

**DeityofRoses**: Awww, I really get ego boosts from your reviews! I know, I love the fact that Youko's broken out! It's bound to get interesting from here on out. Engagement ring? Hmmmm… Oh, and you **still** haven't updated **Damnable Angel** OR done a sequel to your other ficcie! What's it gonna take for me to get you to do that hmmm? Am I going to have to stop updating until **you** update one of those excellent fics? I'll do it. Don't you make me!

**Yume Ookami**: Awww. Actually, you're mad at me aren't you? Because I didn't do any WTT this weekend… I was **sick**, Jen! **Sick**! I only had enough health to write one thing, and I **always** update this fic on Sundays!!! Please don't hurt me…

**inuyashafan98**: Don't worry, I've got action coming up in the next chapter!

**NoneOfYourBWax**: ???

**KitsuneGirl**: **No** we cannot kill him! Not yet anyway. He's still important! ^_^

**Lialiakicks**: Angst? **Me**? I didn't think I was **capable** of angst… Wow… Thanks! Don't worry, none of those things will happen!

**Frith**: Well… No. Those aren't the purposes of the ring. Good guesses though! But yeah, it was silly of her to put it on in the first place. And YAY! Youko is getting all lustful, and so is Shuichi! ::Sigh:: Oh, so many possibilities! OH! You got POTC? AH! I **loved** that movie! Johnny Depp was simply awesome. Simply. Awesome. I hear they may be doing a sequel! And, hey. Considering the fact that **YOU** haven't updated in quite some time, I don't believe it's fair to threaten me if I don't do so. ::glares:: Where's my last chapter, woman?! 

**Kari no Miko**:  Hee-hee. Yes, I wonder what would happen?! ^_^

**RoseDragon**: Aw, thanks! ::Blushes:: It's nuthin'…

**Junyortrakr**: Well, she didn't end up going after all. No one's noticed it yet… But you never know!

Okay, whew! That took a while, answering all those reviews! But it was worth it! I love you guys! Don't forget to review this chapter, my lovelies! ^___^


	14. Caught in the act!

 Whoo! Chapter fourteen! I hope you people like it. I'm sorry if it's a little short, but I have the flu and had neither the time nor health to give you a long chapter. 

Thank you, **Cheap Libertad**, my lovely beta reader. I love you!

~*~

Kurama and Hiei walked down the long hall toward Koenma's office, Kurama still shooting grins at Hiei, who was returning Kurama's looks with deep frowns.

"Stop grinning like an idiot, kitsune. It doesn't become you."

Kurama laughed.

"Sorry Hiei. I just think it's **sweet** that you're going to see Muruko…"

"Hn. **Sweet** has **nothing** to do with it. My visit is **purely** business."

"Sure Hiei."

Hiei shot a particularly menacing glare Kurama's way. Kurama held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay! It's business!"

"And don't you forget it, Kurama." Hiei paused. He stopped walking and turned to face the fox, a thoughtful frown on his face. Kurama glanced down at him.

"There's something different about you, Kurama. You seem more open than usual. You've been teasing me nonstop since we left ningenkai."

Kurama grimaced, and shifted his gaze to his feet.

"Is it really that big a difference? From how I usually act, I mean?" Kurama turned to the side and began to mutter to himself.

"Then… He's affecting my behavior."

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Kurama. What are you mumbling about? What's going on?"

Kurama turned to face Hiei.****

"Am I really acting differently?"

"Slightly. Enough for me notice, though I doubt anyone else would. **What** is going on?"

Kurama frowned.

"It's Youko. He's awake. He spoke to me last night."

"… Why are you referring to him in third person? Aren't you one in the same?"

Kurama shook his head.

"No. Not really. I'm Shuichi, the dominant personality. The 'good' one, if you will. Youko is- **was** the sleeping consciousness."

Hiei looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure I understand. So, the personality of Youko is dormant? And… He's bad?"

Kurama shrugged.

"He **was** dormant. Until last night anyway, when he decided to have a conversation through the mirror. And, yeah. He's the 'bad' one. Think of me as Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde, Shuichi being the good doctor and Youko as the evil Mister Hyde."

Hiei stared at him blankly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But I think I get the gist. So, what 'woke' Youko up, then?"

Kurama sighed heavily and put a hand to his forehead.

"Well, a few things. The first being this new thief. He wants to meet him, capture him maybe."

Hiei nodded.

"That doesn't surprise me. After all, you **were** once the greatest thief in the three realms. I can understand you wanting to get a look at this competition. What else?"

"Remember when you came to get me in the ice cream parlor? And I told you that I had been there with a girl who'd just left? Botan? He wants her."

Hiei looked confused.

"Why?"

Kurama shrugged.

"I don't know. There's just something about her that draws him. And me. We want her. She calls to us somehow."

Hiei stared at the ground, a pensive _expression on his face.

"Ah… This woman has the power to wake Youko?" He looked up at Kurama. "Are you going to take her then?"

Kurama frowned.

"It's too soon. I haven't known her long enough to even ask her out on a date. Besides, she so different from the other girls… And she **doesn't** date, I'd forgotten about that." He looked at Hiei, lost. "I don't know. I'm not sure **what** I'm going to do."

Hiei thumbed the handle of his blade.

"I wish I could give you some sort of advice, or offer you help in some way. But I know nothing of these matters of the heart."

Kurama smiled gently down at his friend.

"Thank you for listening to me, Hiei. That was help enough."

Hiei shrugged and turned to start walking toward Koenma's office once more, Kurama following him.

"Hn. Whatever, kitsune." 

~*~

Botan stealthily made her way toward the manor, dodging guards and protection spells. If this Riku person had anything as valuable as Karasu had told her, he sure wasn't doing a very good job of trying to protect it.

She snuck past a sentry stationed at the main entrance and darted around the manor to the back, where there was a great first floor window she'd seen on the map that would be perfect as her entrance.

She carefully felt the air for any spells that might be over the house. Botan couldn't detect anything, so she gently tapped the glass, feeling how thick it was and trying to decide how heavy it would be when she lifted it. 

She manipulated her spirit energy to unlock the window from the inside, and slowly, carefully, quietly, slid the window up and crawled inside. She then turned and closed the window again, taking out her map and crouching behind a chair to take a good look.

The library was on the third floor. If Riku had a rotating sentry (which she doubted, seeing how simple his security had been so far), then they would most likely be stationed on the second floor, where Riku's storeroom was. Unfortunately, the way the house was laid out, she'd have go through the second floor and past the storeroom to get to the stairs that lead to the third floor.

Botan sighed and put a hand to her ribs.

She was going to have to be extra careful this time. She wasn't fully recovered yet, and goodness knows that having any more accidents would probably crack her rib cage.

She moved silently out of the room and toward the first flight of stairs.

~*~

Kurama and Hiei made it to the busy room outside of Koenma's office where the oni's where running wildly around with stacks upon stacks of paper. They paused to watch.

"Kurama, Hiei. It's nice to see you." Ayame's gentle voice pierced the discord of the room. They turned to her. She smiled at them, and bowed.

"I know that Koenma-sama wants to see you, Kurama-kun. Why don't you go on into his office? I'll keep Hiei out of trouble." She smiled and winked. Kurama smiled back, but Hiei sent her a withering glare, at which she just laughed.

"I don't think I'll be long Hiei."

"Hn. Hurry up, Kurama. I want to get to Muruko's sometime today."

Kurama nodded and went to the large doors of Koenma's office, knocking briskly.

"Come in!"

Kurama opened the doors and walked inside. He noticed that Riku was there again; he must have been talking with Koenma about the thief.

"Ah, Kurama, I'm glad to see you. Have a seat!" Koenma turned to Riku.

"Remember Shuichi? Well, he's going to be helping me with this little case." 

Riku looked skeptical. "You're giving a **human** this assignment?"

Kurama grinned wickedly, but hid it behind his hand. Koenma laughed nervously.

"Well, he's a very **special** human, and er… He knows a lot about this kind of thing."

Riku stood, still looking unconvinced. "All right. I'll be waiting in the lobby then." He walked out the door.

Koenma turned to Kurama.

"Riku brought that list of inventory that you wanted from his brother. He had a team of ten working ten-hour shifts to get so quickly! Anyway, all that's missing is a ring of special properties."

Kurama frowned.

"What kind of special properties?"

Koenma looked down at the paper.

"Eh… It doesn't say. I suppose you could ask Riku. I'm sure he'd know. Anyway, I'm sending you over the Taiyoukai Lord's mansion to look for clues and stuff."

"Look for clues?"

Koenma shrugged.

"Hey, I figured since you were a thief once, you'd know better than anyone else what to look for."

Kurama nodded.

"Okay, so then… That's it?"

"Uh… Yeah. There haven't been any new developments or anything. And no one's reported any new robberies."

Kurama stood from his seat.

"That's all I need to know?"

"That's it, I think. Ayame will take both you and Hiei to Maikai. I understand he wishes to visit Muruko."

Kurama nodded absently and walked out the door.

~*~

Hiei and Kurama walked silently down the path that lead to the Taiyoukai's mansion, following several paces behind Riku.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Well, what did he have to say, baka?!"

Kurama snapped out of his daze and looked at Hiei. He realized that he hadn't spoken since they'd left Reikai with Ayame. But Kurama had been too caught up in his own thoughts to speak with Hiei. He was finally going to learn a little about this new thief… After all, how one breaks into a house tells a lot about their personality.

"He told me to come to Maikai and look for clues in the Taiyoukai's mansion."

"…That's it?"

"Oh, and he said that the only thing that the thief had taken, besides the amulets, was a ring of 'special properties'."

"But he didn't have any new information?"

"No."

Hiei looked sidelong at his friend.

"Did you tell him about Youko?"

Kurama frowned and looked at his shoes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't really a good time. I also don't think that it's anyone else's business."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever, Kurama. Here is where I leave you anyway." With that, Hiei darted swiftly off into the dense wood.

"Bye." Kurama muttered.

~*~

Kurama tasted the air around the manor, the bitter flavor of the broken protection spell on his tongue. The 'Artful Dodger' was clever, not many people knew how to detect, let alone break such a subtle spell as this. In his glory days, that had been Kuronue's specialty. Kurama winced guiltily at the memory of his old partner.

The thief must have been quiet as well, able to sneak past the rotating sentry that the Taiyoukai had stationed around the house and grounds. 

Kurama frowned to himself as he made his way along the path to Riku's manor, where he had been invited to tea when he was finished with his investigations.

This thief was good, but didn't seem to have a particular pattern. Who knew where he'd strike next?

A noise from ahead caught his attention. Kurama's head snapped up. Someone was climbing out a window on the third floor and shimming down a tree. Someone completely adorned in black. With a bulging sack on their back.

That wasn't – that **couldn't** be. It was. It was the thief.

Immediately Youko took over completely, squelching Shuichi under his domineering rush of personality. Red hair became silver, bottle green eyes became gold. 

Youko smirked.

~*~

Botan hadn't had any trouble at all this night. Everything had gone smoothly. She had been able to get past the second floor without a hitch. There hadn't even been any guards outside of the storeroom to slow her down. She rolled her eyes. Had she been after gold that would have opportune. Unfortunately she was stuck with books, and she'd have enough to carry back with her from the library. Besides, she'd learned her lesson not to go messing with demons' treasure the last time. And she had a stupid, irremovable ring to prove it.

While she had been in the library, she'd felt someone with a good deal of spirit energy enter the house down stairs. It was most likely Riku, back from his 'mission in Reikai'. Botan decided it would be a good idea to keep her spirit energy as suppressed as possible, and to leave through the window on the third floor hallway.

She softly opened the window and stepped out onto a branch, closing the window behind her. She groaned under the weight of the books and began to climb down.

Her feet hit the ground and she stretched, she turned to make her way into the forest, but was stopped by a figure before her.

Tall. Silver hair. Fox ears. Gold eyes watching her intently. A smirk upon his sensual lips.

Botan had heard a lot of stories from Oliver. A lot. He was the greatest thief ever to have existed after all. But Oliver had told her he was dead.

Apparently he was misinformed.

Youko Kurama looked quiet alive to her.

~*~

Youko regarded the thief curiously. Small frame, petite, and from the way they carried themselves… **Female**. Had to be. He couldn't see her face, but that was about to change. He gently reached out to pull back her hood. The Artful Dodger bolted. Kurama was surprised, but turned to follow, grinning. He hadn't had a chase in too long.

~*~

Botan had no idea how she was able to run so fast when she had this sack of books still clutched tightly in her hand. It must be the adrenaline. 

How was this possible? How? It wasn't. It wasn't possible. But she'd seen him! And from the sound of it, he was following her, though he was lagging behind now, after ten minutes of sprinting, he was bound to tire somewhat. 

Besides, she doubted he had the pure adrenaline rush that she was experiencing. Finally she saw it. Raven Tower. It was close. She ran inside and turned swiftly around. He wasn't as far behind as she thought, she could see him coming, another minute and he would be upon her. Using as much spirit energy to help her as possible, she slammed the door closed and bolted it. Not a moment too soon, either, she could hear him at it, trying to pry it open. She ran up the thirteen flights of stairs and burst into the room. Karasu had opened the portal only moments before and she rushed through it. The last thing she remembered was passing out in Karasu's lap.

~*~

Ah, we didn't make the thirty. Oh well! There's always next time! Until then, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I rather liked how Youko 'squelched' Shuichi, myself. I think Shuichi needs to be 'squelched' every now and again.

As usual, thanks to the following people who reviewed the last chapter:

**Cheap Libertad**: Nicole… What **doesn't** affect your brain?! Ah yes, Kurama's inner dialogue… I love it. Oh, I finally get my art tomorrow! Yay!

**Shiroi Hikari**: Thank you! 

**PassionateAngel**: Poor dear! ::hands you a blanket:: It's cold down where I live to. Though, we don't get any snow. Just freezing rain and wind. Yay! Botan thieving action! And the ring… Ah, yes the ring… ::Gives you a mysterious look::

**Frith**: ::looks around frantically:: Where's the next chapter? WHERE? Ah! Frith, you are **killing** me. I need closure!  Heh, I **loved** that dialogue with Kurama in your review! ::Grins:: Well, looks like Kurama didn't get to find out who Botan was… But soon! Yes, soon! As for the lemon, you'll have to take that up with **Raven Sin**, as she will be the writer. I want my crispy chapter, woman!

**Whitedragoness**: Okay, here's an update!

**Yume Ookami**: Oh dear… You're mad at me aren't you? Remember that I have a **strict updating schedule** that I **must** follow! I'll get to WTT this week, I SWEAR! Ahem… Now then. Oh, she got found out… Sort of… Oh, there will be more Karasu, lots more Karasu… Hee hee…

**Amber Myst**: Don't sweat the reviews chick, my fic didn't start getting more than eight reviews a chapter until just a few chapters ago! No, I'm not going to bribe you people for reviews, I'm better than that. I have an updating schedule that I follow, and even if I get no reviews, I'll keep updating.

**allin656**: Don't worry, they'll get to hang out at his house eventually! 

**Botan-Rocks721**: Thank you! Er… I don't have **time** to write long chapters! Not if you want them out as quickly as I get them out. And don't be upset because your name was at the bottom. You must have been one of the last ones to review. I respond in order to who reviewed first to who reviewed last.

**JD Fielding**: ::blushes:: Aw, thanks! Let me see… Well, obviously, they didn't really find out about each other, all Botan knows is that Youko Kurama is **not** dead and all Kurama knows is that the thief is female… But it's all adding up! And as for Kurama kissing Botan… I was very tempted to just have him do so… 

**AzureDragoness**: Hope you weren't hovering too long! Here's your update!

**Lisa**: ::sweatdrop:: Whoo, thanks for pointing that out! I went back and changed it after that, as well as some other small errors I noticed. What does that beta reader of mine **do**? Not her job, obviously!

**Junyortrakr**: Well, I don't like to talk business when answering my reviews, but I was chatting with Karasu and **he** told **me** that he gives Botan thirty five percent of the estimated value of whatever she's stealing, in **advance**. Not to mention, that he gives her more when the item sells higher than he expected. Karasu's not a bad boss to work for, he does most of the research for Botan as well, and he's quiet knowledgeable in the artifact and treasure genre. I wouldn't mind working for him! 

**NoneOfYourBWax**: Okay, your last review really confused me! But now I understand. Well, don't worry, there will be some mushy moments coming up!

**Xiao Xing**: Yes! Unfortunately, he still doesn't know who it is…

**KitsuneGirl**: Hmmm. I have no idea… Maybe twenty chapters… Maybe more!

**Suzie san**: Wow! I actually have someone who isn't really into the Kurama/Botan genre hooked on my fic! ::feels proud::

**mai-v**: Thanks!

**The New Girl**: Hmm, no the ring isn't a tracker! You'll find out! ^__^

**Sarah**: Aw, don't hate Karasu! He can't help it that he's the bad guy! Besides, he's only an obnoxious prick because I write him that way! Er… Actually, he was like that in the series too. I'm not sure how Kurama's going to react when he finally notices the ring.

**inuyashafan98**: Thank you. Though, you shouldn't diss the Hiei/Kurama fics, it's not polite… I'm not fond of them myself, but don't tell anyone!

**Tiineji Rin**: Hmmm, don't be scared to post your stuff! But you should get a beta reader, because they rock. And they'll make sure you didn't leave any words out and what have you. Ummm, Kurama will find out that Botan is the thief very soon.

**DeityofRoses**: What?! No Word??!! Now I'm NEVER going to get the next chapter to **Damnable Angel**, am I? Do you have notepad? I hope you get Word back soon, or I'm going to hurt someone! Anyway, thank you for the ego boost, dear. And let me tell you, engagement ring? Hmmmmmmm…. ^___^

**FluffyLuver4Eva**: o.O Well, she found out about **Youko**… Does that count?

**Kari no Miko**: Yeah, that meanie, Karasu! Darn him! Don't worry, though, things are bound to get interesting from here on out!

**Lady Nightshade**: Thank you. I read your fic, but it wouldn't let me review! Youko's a sexy beast though. A sexy beast. Is Botan going to let him court her? Something tells me… Yes!

**SweetKaori**: Alright! Alright! I'll email you when I update! Now calm down, you're scaring the other children…


	15. Crazy

                Merry Christmas! Here's chapter 15, as my present to all of you! ^__^

~*~

                Botan's eyelids felt inexplicably heavy as she opened them and gazed blearily at her surroundings. She wasn't in her room… Immediately she felt panicked, blinking franticly to clear her vision and take a better look around. 

                This was… Karasu's room. She was in his bed. What-?

                Oh. The memories came rushing back. Youko appearing before her. Chasing her swiftly to Raven Tower, where she had escaped through Karasu's portal. She remembered landing in Karasu's lap and collapsing, having drained herself from the sprint and the unconventional use of her spirit energy.

                So, he'd put her to bed apparently. That was nice of him. She moved slightly under the blankets, checking that all her clothes where still where they were supposed to be. They were, except for her shoes, which she could see where sitting by the edge of the bed.

                Botan sat up slowly, wincing as she felt the blood drain from her skull, leaving her with a throbbing headache.  Her eyes panned the room slowly, taking in the lack of light filtering through the glass doors of Karasu's balcony. It must be late now. She slumped over and put a hand to her forehead, rubbing in gentle circles in an effort to ease the pain.

                "It's about time you woke up."

                 The soft voice caused Botan to jerk in surprise, her head up in an instant and her gaze darting around the room, in search of the speaker.

                It was Karasu. He was sitting in an armchair near the window, one of the stolen books resting in his lap. Though most of his upper body was covered in shadow, Botan could see his burning blue eyes watching her intently. It was rather unnerving. She cleared her throat.

                "How long was I out?"

                Karasu rose slowly from the chair, and moved gracefully toward her, sitting next to her on the bed.

                "About three hours. You looked terrified when you came through the portal. What happened, Botan?"

                Botan shook her head and frowned. Karasu arched an eyebrow and rested his weight upon one hand. With the other, he gently reached out and caressed the side of Botan's face. She flinched in surprise and stared at him.

                "You were burning up when you got back. I'm glad to see you've cooled down now. I was wondering if you had gotten sick." Karasu knew it was just an excuse to touch her. But he was fairly certain that **she** didn't know that. His suspicions where confirmed when she nodded. 

                "I had been running."

                Again, Karasu's eyebrow quirked.

                "And **why were you running? Surely you weren't caught by any guards?!" Botan glowered at the spiteful tone in his voice.**

                "Of course not!" She frowned and crossed her arms. Karasu chuckled as she looked away from him and toward the door.

                "Then what?" She didn't answer. Karasu reached out took her chin between two fingers, coaxing her to face him once more. Botan jerked her head away, but complied with his silent request and locked eyes with him. She wrung her hands nervously. 

                "I don't know if you'll believe me. I don't know if **I believe me!"**

                Karasu watched Botan fumble with the sheets in agitation. He was surprised by her behavior. He had never seen Botan so affected before. Whatever had happened to her must have been serious. 

                "Try me, Botan." He said soothingly, reaching out to lay a consoling hand on top of hers, smiling with pleasure when she didn't try to remove it, immediately.  She looked up at him and bit her lip in a very enticing manner.

                "It's **really weird. Like a ghost story or something." Karasu nodded to her to continue. Botan took a shaky breath and ran her freehand through her hair.**

                "You've heard the stories of Youko Kurama, right?" Karasu was taken aback by her question. He answered her slowly.

                "Yes… I've heard the stories. The greatest thief in the three realms and all that?" Botan nodded.

                "What does that have to do with anything, Botan?" 

                Botan looked uncertainly out the window. 

                "Botan." Karasu said gently, trying to bring her attention back to the conversation at hand. She looked back at him, her face pale.

                "I saw him when I was in Maikai."

                Karasu stared at her blankly.

                "That's impossible, Botan. He's dead."

                Botan threw up her hands, dislodging Karasu's grip.

                "I know! I know the stories! He's been dead for seventeen years! There's no **way I could have seen him. But I ****did." She looked pleadingly at Karasu.**

                "I **know it's crazy. I ****know. But I had just got done robbing Riku, and  I turned around after climbing down a tree, and there he was. Staring at me, and smiling like we were… I don't know, sharing a secret or something. Then he reached out for my hood and I bolted! He chased me all the way to Raven Tower and if it weren't for the adrenaline high I was on after seeing him, I'm sure he would have caught up with me. As it was, he was **right** behind me when I made it inside the tower. I had to use my spirit energy to close the door in time. I'm pretty sure he had it open and was on the stairs when I made it to the portal."**

                Karasu listened to Botan's rapid speech with skeptical look upon his face.

                "Botan…" He began quietly. She looked at him hopelessly and bit her lip once more. She cut him off as he began to continue.

                "I knew you wouldn't believe me." She said dejectedly, as she folded her arms around herself and looked down at the blankets that were pooled around her waist.

                Karasu regarded her for a moment, feeling somewhat guilty. But he had a difficult time believing that Botan had seen someone who had been dead for over a decade now. He would have **liked** to reach out and hold her, but he doubted her reaction to that act would have been favorable. He sighed. Botan was so **blind** sometimes. She was lucky he was a patient demon, it took a lot of inner strength not to scream when she ignored what he thought were **obvious signs of affection on his part. So he would wait until she was comfortable with him, and then he would claim her. Perhaps if he appeared to believe her about Youko, she'd soften up to him a bit more. **

                "What did he look like, Botan? Did you get a good look at him?"

                Botan glared upward at him, not having lifted her head from its downward angle.

                "Of course I got a good look at him. All we did was stare at each other for the first minute or so."

                Karasu narrowed his eyes at her tone.

                "So?" He asked in annoyance. "What did he look like, then?"

                Botan shrugged. 

                "Just like the stories described him. Tall, with a tail, long hair, and fox ears. And he was all silvery and white. Except…" She wandered off, a thoughtful expression on her face. Karasu waited patiently for her to continue.

                "Except for his eyes. They were gold. The most intense gold color I've ever seen."

                ~*~

                Youko searched Raven Tower from top to bottom, several times. He couldn't find the Artful Dodger, another exit, or a secret passage **anywhere.**

                He was baffled at her escape.

                Neither Youko nor Shuichi liked it when a situation was beyond their control or when they had no answers.

                Youko growled and sat down on the old bed that resided in the room on the thirteenth floor. He sneezed as dust flew into the air. Youko frowned.

                Where could she have gone? Who was she?

                Youko now had another desire. To find this thief and posses her as well as the blue haired vixen back in ningenkai.

                And although Shuichi felt guilty, he wanted the same.

                Youko stood from the bed and smirked. It was only a matter of time before he caught the Artful Dodger and discovered her identity.

                He wondered if she were a kitsune, like himself.  She was clever enough. Quick enough too.

                He didn't have time to dwell on the thought, by now, he was sure Riku had begun to wonder where Shuichi had gotten off too. It was time for him to return. He stood and faced the west window. 

                He closed his molten gold eyes in concentration. When they opened once more, they were bottle green.

                ~*~

                "Gold eyes… Silver ears and tail… Long silvery hair… Yes. That does sound like the descriptions of Youko Kurama that I've read about."

                Botan nodded hopefully, looking up at him. Karasu sighed and rose to his feet.

                "Well, you saw **something**, that's for sure. But it might have been another kitsune that was in the area, saw you, and **resembles the famed thief."**

                Botan sighed in frustration, but she was tired of discussing it with Karasu.

                "You could be right." She rose to her feet as well, and began to pull on her boots. Karasu tried to make her lay back down, insisting that she needed more rest.

                "Look, Karasu. I've had enough for one night. All I want to do is go home and go to sleep in my own bed. Tomorrow is Saturday, I can sleep in late and maybe get some shopping done. Don't plan on another heist for the next few days, alright?" She grabbed her bag and, without waiting for Karasu to respond, walked out the front door and down the hall.

                She couldn't feel Karasu's dark gaze on her back as he watched her from his window.

                ~*~

                Kurama was frowning deeply as he made his way down the street to his home.

                How could that have happened?

                How could Youko have taken over so completely like that?

                And, **why hadn't he been able to stop him?**

                Kurama bit his lip in thought.

                He'd always been able to keep him down before. Youko had **never been **able** to take over the way he had done earlier without the help of some mystical item.**

                Kurama was very concerned. **Very** concerned indeed.

                But now, Youko's emergence wasn't the only thing on his mind. The thief was heavily occupying his thoughts as well. 

                Youko's newest desire. And, admittedly, Shuchi's as well.

                Kurama shook his head and looked up the stars. He needed to distract himself from these worries.

                He needed to see Koenma in the morning, to give him the 'report'. Kurama wasn't sure **what** to tell Koenma. Or how much.

                What he really needed at the moment was sleep. And Hiei. He wished the fire apparition were here so he could discuss the matter with him, but he was to busy with Muruko. Kurama was almost positive the two were lovers, in their own way, but was reluctant to bring the subject up with Hiei.

He opened the door to his house quietly, hoping that everyone was asleep and he wouldn't have to answer any questions like, "where have you been all night?" because he hadn't taken the time to think up any good excuses. And he was so tired, he doubted that he could come up with one on the spur of the moment.

                But luck was with Kurama, everyone in the house was asleep. Even Youko was quiet, deep in the recesses of his mind.

                Kurama changed into pajama bottoms and slipped gratefully into bed.

                ~*~

                Botan stared at the phone. She knew what she had seen. She knew that Karasu didn't believe her. She also knew someone who would. But it was late.

                Botan bit her lip worriedly and glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was around two in the morning. But… he had told her that she could call anytime. And… She **really needed someone to spiel to right now.**

                She picked up the phone and hesitantly dialed the number. After a few rings, the other picked up. 

                "Hello?"

His voice sounded tired, and immediately, Botan felt guilty for calling him so late at night.

                "Hello, Oliver."

                "Dodger?" Oliver's tired timbre became cheerful, then shifted into one of concern. "What's wrong?"

                Botan hesitated, unsure of what to say.

                "Is it Karasu? Has he done something?"

                Botan furrowed her brow. What? Why would he assume-? 

                "No, no! It's nothing like that."

                There was a pause between them.

                "What's wrong, Dodger?"

                Botan felt her eyes tear up at the concerned tone in his voice. It was so nice. Oliver really was like an older brother to her, and she missed him terribly.

                "Oh, Oliver." She sighed.

                "It's okay," He soothed, "you can tell me."

                "You're not going to believe it."

                "Try me."

                Hadn't Karasu said those same words to her earlier? Funny, she found herself trusting Oliver to believe her much more than she had trusted Karasu too.

                "I saw Youko Kurama in Maikai today."

                There was a pause on the end of the line. Botan tensed in anticipation of Oliver's reaction.

                "… Are you sure?"

                Botan felt herself go limp. She had expected instant acception of her tale.

                "Yes." She said, solidly.

                "Well then. What do we do about it?"

                Botan bucked up. He did believe her.

                "I don't… I don't know."

                "Tell me what happened."

                So Botan commenced to tell him the whole story. When she was finished, she heard him sigh heavily on the other end.

                "Dodger, expect to see me in a week or so. I'm going to have to make a special trip out. There's something… There's something I have to tell you. I was going to tell you before, but… Well, trust me, it's a long story. One that I couldn't possibly tell you over the phone. I'll call you soon, we'll come up with a rendezvous point."

                Botan sat there, her head reeling. What was **this** all about?

                "Uh… Okay."

                "Great. Stay sharp, Dodger. If you see Youko again, give me a call. I'll be on my cell."

                "Alright."

                The line died and Botan sat still, staring at the receiver. What the-? She was thoroughly confused. Oh well. She shrugged tiredly. 

                She hung up the phone and sat at the table, staring at the 'demon ring', as she had dubbed it.

                She had a lot to think about. But at the moment, she just didn't want to. She didn't want to deal with anything. Not with Youko Kurama's mysterious appearance, not with Karasu's odd behavior, not with Oliver's 'story', and most of all, not with Shuichi. He'd been on her mind a lot recently. She still felt incredibly guilty about standing him and his family up, and had meant to call them and give a formal apology after her 'job' in Maikai tonight, but she'd just gotten back to late. Botan sighed. She'd do it in the morning. After she'd slept for a good nine hours and had a hot shower and pot of hot tea.

                Botan blushed. Maybe she'd even ask Shuichi if he wanted to do something with her tomorrow afternoon, to make up for today. That wouldn't be a **date… Would it? Because, she was doing it out of guilt. Not because… Because she **wanted** too. Or that she **liked** Shuichi or anything. Because she'd promised herself that she'd stay away from attachment. And she would. But… this was something that she was ****obligated to do.**

                Botan rose from her seat at the table and walked into her room. She collapsed onto her bed and pulled the covers over her head. She'd think about everything in the morning. When her brain was working.

                Botan allowed herself to drift off into a deep and restful sleep.

                ~*~

                AN: Yay, it's done! Okay, I'm sorry that I don't have time to answer all of my lovely reviews, but I'm traveling all over the place and it's a miracle that I found the time to write and post this chapter! So, instead of my usual answers, I'll just list the names of the people who reviewed the last chapter as thanks. I love you guys! 32 reviews! WOOT! Don't worry, after the holidays it will be regular schedule once more!

                Thank you to these people who reviewed the last chapter!

Yume Ookami, angel-trump, Frith, Max, Shrioi Hikari, mai-v, crane, The New Girl, Broken_Hope, Dark Chobit, Amber Myst, junyor trakr, Azure Dragoness, FluffyLuver4Eva, SweetKaori, allin656, fireblazie, JD Fielding, KagomeBotan8, Xen003, PassionateAngel, Lady Nightshade, Thundercat, KitsuneGirl, Eunjung, Botan-Rocks721, Kari no Miko, NoneofYourBwax, Tiineji Rin, Snowfall, Dark Anime Chick, Kagome, Rose Jade.

                Thanks you guys! I'll answer the reviews next time, I promise! Okay, time for reviewing again! ^__^


	16. Saturday Bliss?

            Ah, loyal, lovely readers! It fills me with happiness to bring you this next installment of **Thief!**

            Especially since I don't know exactly how long it will be until the next chapter is out. It's not that I'm running out of ideas (on the contrary, I'm chalk full of 'em!), or that I'm tired of the story (are you kidding? It's just getting good!), or even that I don't have the time (I have no life). You see, the thing is, I'm… Well, it's kind of embarrassing… I'm **grounded** from the Internet. Yup. As the people who read the last chapter of **Captive** already know, updating from here on out may be somewhat sporadic. But I'll do my best! 

            Anyway, enough with the idle blather, enjoy the chapter!

            ~*~

Kurama sighed as he downed the last of his coffee, setting the mug on the counter and running his hand through his unruly 'just got out of bed' hair. Saturday morning. Lovely. He'd had a long week: learning about a new thief in Maikai- who, let us not forget, was **stealing** his claim to fame as the greatest thief ever, meeting Botan- who he hadn't been able to stop thinking about for the last few days, Youko's sudden awakening- **how** had **that** happened? Actually running into the aforementioned thief and being unable to capture her, Youko's complete **takeover **of Shuichi's body and mind. ****

            So… Yeah. Long week. And considering all this, one would think that the powers would have mercy on him for one day. After all, he'd earned it. He'd dealt with more in the last few days than most people did in months. A little downtime wasn't too much to ask for, then, was it? 

Apparently, it was.

He'd been awakened early this morning by the unwelcome ring of his communicator.

Kurama had opened his bleary eyes, checked his watch, saw that it was five, groaned, pulled the covers over his head, and rolled over.

Still, the bugger hadn't stopped ringing. He let it go on for a few moments more, hoping that whoever was on the other end would get the message and give up. But they were persistent.

Eventually, Kurama managed to pull himself out of bed and stagger over to his desk, where the communicator sat, humming away. Frowning murderously, he'd picked it up and flipped it open, staring at the stern visage of Koenma.

"Kurama, you didn't give me your report last night."

Kurama glared. Koenma felt himself wither slightly under his ferocious expression. When at last Kurama spoke, his voice was deceptively calm and soft, a complete contradiction to the look on his face.

"I know. It was too late to go back to Reikai last night. I was going to come this morning. If you had been patient, I would have been there in a few more hours."

Koenma looked at him uncertainly.

"Oh… Well… I was just, um… Calling to remind you."

Kurama's voice became quiet and deadly.

"Do you have… Any idea what time it is here, Koenma-sama?"

Koenma glanced around nervously. He then looked back at Kurama, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Um… No."

Kurama closed his eyes in frustration.

"Five in the morning. Do you know how many people my age get up at five a.m. on Saturday mornings?"

Koenma was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Well… No."

Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"Not many. I don't appreciate being woken up this early, **any time**. Let alone on a Saturday morning."

"Oh… I'm… um… Sorry. Feel free to come in when you like. You may just… go back to sleep now."

"Oh, no. Forget it. Once I'm up, I'm up. I'll be there in about half an hour to give you your 'report'."

Without waiting for Koenma to finish speaking, Kurama shut the communicator with a snap.

After that, the first thing he'd done was go to the kitchen and down three cups of strong black coffee, in succession. Now he was feeling slightly more awake, less irritable, and more like himself.

He showered, and went to his closet, pulling on a pair of dark jeans, a white wife beater, and some tennis shoes. He quickly dried his hair, brushed it, and pulled it back.

On his way out the door, he grabbed a light jacket to protect himself from the cool morning air.

Kurama smirked to himself. Time to decide what to tell Koenma in his 'report'.

~*~

Botan stretched, catlike and lazy, on her bed, relishing the feeling of the warm sunlight on her smooth skin. She smiled wearily as she rose and gazed languidly out the window.

Why did she feel as though she hadn't seen the sunlight in days? Did it take terror and complete exhaustion to make one appreciate the little things like sunny days and a night of deep sleep?

Apparently.

Botan made her way into the kitchen and brewed herself a pot of strong black tea. She poured herself a cup and doctored it up with milk and sugar. 

Today was going to be a good day. For two reasons: No school, and no Karasu. The absence of one of these elements was enough to make Botan smile, but with **both** of them gone… Botan couldn't express the happiness she felt. The complete… freedom.

She wanted to get out of the house. She wanted to go shopping, or to the park, or… **anywhere** really- it didn't matter, as long as she wasn't cooped up indoors.

But before she left, she had to call someone. Botan opened the phone book, found the number and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Minamino? This is Botan."

"Oh! Botan! How are you dear?"

Shiori sounded very happy to hear from her, Botan blushed guiltily.

"I'm fine. I wanted to apologize to you and Shuichi about not being able to make it yesterday. My job has some weird hours, and I never know when my boss is going to call me in."

"Don't worry about it, Botan! I understand. Shuichi said something about rescheduling. Oh! I suppose you'd like to talk to him, hmmm? I'm really sorry, but he came home very late last night, and he left early this morning." 

Botan was surprised at the feeling of disappointment that settled in her stomach.

"Oh. Well, that's okay! I'm sure he's busy too."

"He certainly has been very busy lately. Well, I'd love to chat with you, dear, but I have to take little Shuichi to his martial arts class. I'll have my big Shuichi call you when he gets home, alright?"

Botan blushed scarlet on the other end of the line.

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it! It's fine! I'll just… talk to him at school on Monday!"

Awkwardly, she said goodbye and hung up the phone. 

So, she wouldn't be able to invite Shuichi to do anything today after all. No big deal.

She rummaged through her closet, looking for some nice street clothes. She fished out a nice, fluid, purple skirt that reached just below her knees, a white halter-top, and some comfortable leather sandals. She pulled her hair back, low on her neck, and yawned as she picked up her purse.

Even nine hours of sleep hadn't been enough to wipe the exhaustion from her system. Oh well, soon the tea's caffeine would kick in and she'd be fine. She slipped her purse over her shoulder and walked out the door.

~*~

"So, what did you see?" Koenma asked eagerly, getting over his evident reluctance to speak when a still glowering Kurama walked into his office earlier that morning.

Kurama sat back in his chair. He had made up his mind about what he was going to tell Koenma, but now he was having second thoughts. Did he really have any right to withhold information from Koenma?

…Yes.

Did he? Was it really okay to lie to the prince of the dead?

Not lie. Equivocate.

As if that were any better. Maybe… He should tell Koenma everything.

But then Koenma might decide that he didn't need him anymore and take him off the job. Can't let that happen.

Why not?

We have a personal interest.

One that we must protect.

Exactly.

"Nothing."

Koenma was surprised by Kurama's answer. He'd been expecting… Well, he hadn't been sure what to expect, **something** at least.

"… Nothing?"

"No."

Koenma began to feel panicked.

"You mean… You have nothing for me? No information at all? You didn't find out **anything**?"

Kurama smiled to himself.

"Did I **say** that? I believe you asked me what I **saw**. I didn't **see** anything. But I felt enough. I have some information for you." After all, he had to tell Koenma **something**. He didn't want to seem inadequate.

Koenma brightened once more. 

"Great! Let's hear it!"

Kurama considered for a moment.

"This thief knows how to break certain wards. They broke several that had surrounded the Taiyoukai lord's estate."

Koenma stared blankly at him.

"Okay… But what does that signify?"

Kurama heaved a sigh of the long suffering.

"It means that this thief is very well trained. Not many people know how to even **detect** wards, let alone break them. Also, the item they stole- it was an ankh of jade, an ancient amulet with certain healing powers, worth at least several thousand gold pieces- more on the black market."

"So they have expensive taste, we already knew that."

Kurama shook his head.

"But they also stole a ring of 'certain powers', which, as far as I know, no one has yet been able to determine."

Koenma shrugged.

"I don't see how that means anything."

"It's contradictive. Why would the thief steal something that's powers are widely known, and then steal that ring, with powers that they know nothing about."

"Maybe they did know about the ring."

"How could they? Even the Tiayoukai Lord himself doesn't know about the powers of that ring, and it's been in his family for thousands of years."

Koenma leaned against his desk and regarded Kurama intently.

"What's your point?"

"My point? Look at that- the ankh and the ring! Then look at the other heists. They're sporadic. They have no predictability." He hesitated. Kurama frowned to himself. He may have said too much. "I'm not sure but… I don't think this thief is working alone."

"What brings you to that conclusion? And I thought that thieves were supposed to be random, it gives them a better chance of not getting caught doesn't it?"

"Yes, but look at all the things that the thief has stolen so far. One does not come across rare items like those on every random raid. I think the thief has an informer that tells them where and what to steal. They've all been well known in the scholarly field, mystical items, each worth a great deal. **Except** for the ring. The pattern is barely discernable, but the theft of the ring breaks it. It shows that the thief isn't truly aware of the value of what they are stealing. That's what makes me think that this thief is working indirectly with another person."

Koenma sucked thoughtfully on his pacifier.

"That's an interesting theory. I'll discuss it with Riku. Alright, go home Kurama. I'll call on you if and when the thief strikes again."

Kurama rose to his feet and headed out the door.

~*~

Botan wandered aimlessly down the walk in the middle of the open market. It was wonderful to be outside. She smiled happily to herself, pausing before a booth to examine the fresh fruit that was on display.

~*~

            Once Kurama was back in Ningenkai, he realized that he really didn't want to go home just yet. By now, it was early afternoon, and the air had become much warmer. He felt uncomfortable in his light jacket, so he took it off, laying it over his arm as he made his way down the sidewalk.

             He remembered then, that he had promised his mother sometime yesterday afternoon to do a few errands for her. He had gotten back to late last night, but now would be a good time to pick a few things up.

     ~*~

             Kurama moved leisurely through the crowded open market, waiving every now and again to people he knew from school. It was a beautiful day.

            Kurama yawned and pretended not to notice when a group of girls from his school saw him and began to follow him through the crowd. He was used to it. He didn't mind, as long as they kept their distance.

            Of course, today had to be different. He saw it coming suddenly, and tried to slip away, but the crowd was to thick, and before he knew it, the girls had him cornered in front of a fish and chips stand.

            "Hi, Shuichi-kun!" Hikari moved to the front of the blushing group. Kurama could feel the caffeine from his earlier coffee splurge wearing off, and with it- his good humor.

            "Hello, Hikari-san. Is there something I can do for you?" He asked with a sigh. She beamed.

            "Oh, nothing in particular! How about you walk with me around the market? There was this really cool stand I wanted to show you! It's this guy selling spider plants! I know you're into botany- I saw you reading a book on it a few months ago, I thought you'd like to see it."

            Kurama, though mildly interested, knew she just wanted to be seen walking with him. But he didn't have time for her; especially when- a sudden flash of blue caught his eye, causing him to look up.

            Especially when Botan was standing five feet away. Oh, happy day.

            Kurama pushed through the girls, hardly taking the time to mutter a quick, "Excuse me", to Hikari as he stepped around her. The girls watched him go in confusion.

            ~*~

            Botan picked up an orange and looked at closely. It didn't look quite ripe yet. In fact, none of this fruit looked like it was ready to be eaten.

            "Not a very good selection, is there?"

            Botan whirled around, startled. A pair of bottle green eyes stared down at her. She grinned.

            "Hi, Shuichi-san! I called your house earlier, to apologize for yesterday. Your mom said you were out."

            Kurama nodded and plucked the orange from her hand and examined it before putting back in the bucket next to stand.

            "I had some errands to do."

            Botan nodded sympathetically. "I know what you mean. I have to run a few myself. I was looking for some oranges but," She gestured hopelessly to the fruit stand, "like you said, not a very good selection."

            Kurama looked thoughtfully at her. "I know the place that has the best fruit."

            "Really?"

            Kurama smiled softly. "Yes. And I'll take you there if you'd like."

            Botan grinned enthusiastically. "Could you? That would be great!"

            Kurama leaned toward her in a conspiring manner. "But first…" He gestured toward the fish and chips stand, "Let me buy you lunch."

            Botan looked toward the stand, then back at Kurama, a hesitant expression on her face. Kurama sighed and straitened up, the sharp feeling of disappointment was almost choking. But he wasn't going to force Botan into spending time with him.

            "Okay." Botan consented. She smiled at him.

            Kurama masked his surprise. So, she was going to give in after all? Well… Great! He smiled happily down at her, offering his arm in a gentlemanly manner. After she took it, he led her over to the stand, trying to control the joy he suddenly felt at being so close to her.

            Botan smiled too, then blushed and looked at the ground. Well… This was going to be fun.

~*~

            AN: Well, on the plus side… I **do** have time to answer my reviews! Oh joy! 

            Many thanks to:

**Lady Nightshade**: Aw! I can't answer that question! I don't want to give anything away… ::Smirk::

**fluffyluver4eva**: Ah Karasu… Well, he **is** a problem, but he may not be the reason that Oliver is coming to visit Botan…

**Eunjung**: Patience my dear, patience! There's a matter of **plot** to attend to! The romance will blossom in due course. And there will be **a lot** of Botan/Kurama interaction in the next chapter if that makes you feel any better.

**inuyashafan98**: I'm sorry you were sick! I hope you feel better.

**Amber Myst**:  Aw, thanks, but I **love** answering reviews! I feel more connected to you guys that way. And I'm flattered that you think this fic is so good. ::Blushes:: Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you liked it!

**Tiineiji Rin**:  I'm curious, what is it that **you** think Oliver has to tell Botan?

**AnimeBunny**: Thank you!

**Foxfiregurl1002**: Wow, thanks! I love how Youko and Shuichi are in conflict myself, and don't worry, I'm getting to the romantic parts!

**The New Girl**: Thank you!

**JD Fielding**: Poor Botan, she just doesn't do very well when it comes to interpreting the actions of others. Ah well, you are right, that can only lead to trouble. And poor Shuichi, being squelched like that. Poor Youko for that matter, always being kept in check by Shuichi. Anyway, **I** know what Oliver is going to tell Botan, but do you have any guesses? I'm curious! Thanks for the praise!

**Miyako14**: Thank you, I shall try!

**Botan-Rocks721**: **Chill** baby girl! Don't freak out, this story is **not** going to fall into the chasm of the unfinished! I've just been grounded, that's all! I still am, actually, but I'm sneaky and finding a way to finally get this up and out. Don't be scared if the updates are erratic, I have to be careful when the 'rents are home. 

**allin656**: Thanks! So what do you think Oliver's story is? 

**Yume Ookami**: Oh, if Karasu gets any more aggressive… Wait… No… That could actually be a good idea…

**Kagome**: Okay, here's another chapter!

**Shiroi Hikari**: Thanks!

**Broken_Hope**: Thank you, person who speaks like Kenshin! We miss you dear, when will you be updating your fabulous works, eh?

**Frith**: Yay, I saw the wave, but even better? I felt it. In my **heart**. Yes I did. Okay, already! I updated! When are you going to update your new fic? I'm exited!

**PassionateAngel**: I so totally feel your pain! Know that I am suffering with you, but at least I'm sneaky enough to find a way on!

**DarkAnimeChick**: Thank you!

**Junyortrakr**: Nope, not too much longer!

**RSMB**: I'm glad you like it, here's and update!

**Kuramas Kitsune**: ::Blushes:: Thank you thank you. Hope you had a good nap!

**Disturbedvixen**: Ah, Frith gives me too much credit. Her stuff is **way** better than mine! I'm glad you like it though!

**NoneOfYourBwax**: What do you think Oliver wants to tell Botan? Ah, here is your next chapter. I'll keep an eye out for your fic, okay?

**LivEviL**: ::Blushes:: Thanks!

**Amy**: Thanks! I love getting new readers! I'm glad you liked it!

**Kari no Miko**: ::Giggles:: You're review cracked me up! Don't be to hard on Karasu, he loves Botan in his own way. And yes, that greedy, naughty Youko. We shall punish him… ::Grins::

**SweetKaori**: Thank you! I hope your mood has improved by now.

**Kawai Lara-Chan**: Hey, no problem chica! It's a great fic. I'm flattered that you like mine, ::Blushes:: I'm so undeserving!

**devil's 99'th angel**: I like H/B's too! But I'm a K/B girl at heart… Ah, well! Anyway, glad you like it, and thanks for the review!

**Cheap Libertad**: Ah, that's okay. I still love you! And I want more of **your** stuff!

**kawaii-sakura12**: Thanks! Ah, well, I don't know exactly how Botan feels about Karasu. He makes her kind of nervous. Anyway, I'm flattered you read my fic over studying. But don't let your grades drop on my account!

**Sarah**: Yeah, I forgot to send you an email last time I updated! ::Sweatdrops:: Oh, well, hope you are still liking it all!

            Okay, I have a challenge! Whoever can guess, or come closest to guessing (correctly, mind you) what Oliver has to tell Botan shall win a prize! So tell me what you think guys! As you review, of course! 


	17. Definately Bliss

            Wow… Chapter seventeen. Wow. It seems like only yesterday I was posting chapter one. ::Gets teary eyed with nostalgia:: Well. It's been a long time in coming. Enjoy it folks!

            Oh, and thank you, **Cheap Libertad**, for assuring me that this chapter didn't suck, and was safe to post. I love you.

            ~*~

             Kurama smiled down at Botan as she walked through the market at his side – while busily munching on fish and chips. Kurama was not one normally given to sentiments, but he had to admit…

            She looked adorable. 

            And truthfully, he could think of nothing that he'd rather be doing at this instant than just… being with her. And he didn't even feel guilty admitting it to himself. He, who had always been chased by girls and who had always been too disdainful to even give (besides Maya) them a second glance… Here he was spending time with a girl, of his own free will, and **enjoying** it. The funny thing of course, was how when he had first met her, he'd been so **sure** she was going to be just like the rest. But she hadn't. She hadn't even **noticed** him until he'd intentionally planned to 'run into' her. And even then, she hadn't looked upon him in love struck adoration as so many others girls had done before – instead, she had treated him (and continued to treat him) as a normal person. Despite himself, he had developed an almost instant attraction to her. So now, having her by his side and the prospect of spending an afternoon with her seemed perfect.

            And it was – would be… except for one thing.

            They were being followed. By Hikari and her band of teenyboppers. Kurama – who desperately wanted to spend time with Botan without **any** interference – was extremely annoyed. Botan caught the slight frown on his face as he glanced over his shoulder.

            "What's wrong?"

            Kurama turned his gaze back to her. Grease from the fries covered her lips – making them glint enticingly in the afternoon sunlight. He smiled once more even as impure thoughts began to fill his head.

            "Nothing, nothing! I just… Thought I saw someone from school, that's all."

            Botan glanced over her shoulder as well. 

            "Oh, hey! Isn't that…? What's her name… Hikari?"

            Kurama groaned. Botan looked questioningly at him. He nodded his head ruefully.

            "Yes, it is. Don't let her catch you looking, though." Botan giggled.

            "Why not?"

            "Because she might come over here."

            Botan looked at Hikari from the corner of her eyes.

            "She's looking at me like she wants to kill me. What'd I do?"

            Kurama chuckled. He stepped closer to Botan and whispered conspiringly into her ear.

            "She's jealous."

            Botan's brow furrowed.

            "Of what?"

            Kurama shrugged, but grinned at her.

            "Of you. Because you're with me. Remember, I'm the schools Casanova. And as conceited as it sounds,  all the girls want me and they're jealous because I'm walking with you."

            Botan stopped walking and stared at him incredulously.

            "Are you serious? They're jealous of a little thing like that?"

            Kurama smiled grimly. 

            "Sad isn't it? Hikari and her group have been 'in love' with me since kindergarten. They've always chased after me for longer than I care to remember. I assure you, I've done **nothing** to encourage it."

            Botan grinned at him.

            "Wow… I'm sorry, Shuichi. Not that I can relate or anything, but I imagine that it's no fun being the object of admiration at school."

            Kurama laughed.

            "Can't relate? You're the topic of choice for every boy at school right now, and don't think I didn't notice those notes that came flying out of your locker. Love letters, I assume?"

            Botan blushed deeply and looked at the ground.

            "I thought it was a joke… And at least I don't have people stalking me through a crowd on a Saturday afternoon."

            Kurama smiled painfully.

            "Actually, being stalked is an every day occurrence for me. Hikari and her group always follow me home."

            Botan's jaw dropped in shock.

            "What?! That's… insane… Don't you ever tell them to go away?"

            Kurama delicately shrugged one shoulder – a gesture to indicate that it unimportant.

            "They wouldn't listen to me even if I did. Besides, they're harmless enough. However," Kurama glanced over his shoulder once more, "I'm beginning to get annoyed. What do you say we give them the slip?" He winked at her and was delighted to see her giggle at him.

            "I think that's a great idea."

            Kurama grinned, and reached out to take her hand when she suddenly disappeared. Kurama's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched her effortlessly dart through the crowd until she came to the end of the market, where she turned and watched him expectantly.

            Lingering only a moment more to wonder at Botan's swift maneuvers, Kurama himself began to gracefully weave through the crowd until he reached her side. 

            He stared speechlessly at her for a moment. She shuffled her feet under his scrutiny.

            "I thought you said something about showing me where to buy the good fruit?"

            Kurama shook his head dazedly to clear it. He glanced behind him, Hikari and her friends where searching the crowd for them, but they were facing the wrong direction. Kurama smiled. He turned back to Botan and gently took her arm.

            "I did, didn't I? Well then. Allow me to lead you there."

            ~*~

            Karasu stood on his balcony, watching the traffic below him. Heat danced along the pavement, and massive crowds of people moved along the sidewalk. He curled his lip in disgust.

            Karasu hated the city.

            Or, more accurately, he hated the humans all their filthy, reeking inventions. And the way they massed together, overcrowding their cities with their bodies and their cars.

            Karasu didn't necessarily care if they wanted to poison themselves with exhaust and pollution, but he **did** care that **he** had to be exposed to it.

            If Ningenkai were not such a good place to conduct his business he would gladly be in Maikai. Hopefully, he would return to his home for good soon enough. After he had amassed a bit more wealth. And, of course, after he had Botan as his mate.

            Karasu turned and went back inside his dark apartment, closing the French doors -             sealing the sounds and stench of the city from his private rooms. He settled himself into the overstuffed chair in the corner of his bedchamber.

            He couldn't understand why demons were constantly fighting for control of the earth. He could see no benefit to be had from possessing such a ugly ball of mud. Besides, whoever had Ningenkai would have to deal, inevitably, with the ningens. And who in their right minds would want **that**?

            Karasu detested humans… All but one. Botan.

            She was exceptional, he had conceded to that a long time ago. Exceptional enough that he had begun to have a dark desire for her. And he **would** be satisfied. After all, he had **always** got what he wanted before, so why should he deny himself now? He would have her. Soon. 

            Soon she'd be with him. Soon she'd be in his arms… in his bed… soon.           Karasu's eyes darkened. She'd told him not to call not to call on her for the next few days. Who was **she** to give **him** orders? Wasn't **he** the one who paid her? He gnashed his teeth in irritation.

            Yet… He'd let her have a break. After all, she'd seemed somewhat distressed after her last trip into Maikai. Honestly, she'd thought she'd seen Youko Kurama.  

            So, fine. Let her have some time off. Let her get herself back together. She would come back to him. Soon.

            Karasu closed his burning blue eyes.

            ~*~

            Botan walked happily down the path, one hand upon Kurama's arm, the other clutching a bag full of oranges.

            The place Kurama had taken her too was a small stand outside the city park, run by an old man with a large smile but very few teeth. But Kurama had been right, they were the best oranges that Botan had seen in a long time.

            After making the purchases, Botan recommended that they take a walk through the park, since it was so close.

            Kurama, of course, had been more than happy to agree.

            So there they were, walking companionably down the path together, speaking on various and unimportant subjects.

            But with the hot sun beating down upon him, and possessing only a few hours of sleep, Kurama began to feel **extremely** tired. He glanced up, spotting a tree that cast a generous shadow over very soft looking grass, and he could no longer resist.

            "Botan, I'm sorry, do you mind if we sit down for a while?" He pointed to the tree. Botan grinned at him.

            "Of course not!"

            So, together, they collapsed under the cool branches.

            Botan, apparently feeling as sleepy as himself, stifled a yawn. Something flashed. 

            Kurama caught her hand and studied it closely. Botan, startled, jumped. He smiled apologetically at her.

            "Sorry."

            Botan smiled sheepishly. 

            "It's okay, you just… surprised me."

            Kurama's eyes studied the golden ring closely. It was beautiful, with a deep, blood red stone and intricate flowers and leaves carved around it. It was a good thing that it wasn't the old days – he didn't doubt that he'd have boosted it. He released her hand and looked into her eyes.

            "That's lovely. Family heirloom?"

            He caught the amused look on her face, and wondered what it was for.

"Yes…"

Botan grinned to herself. Well, it **was** a family heirloom. Not **her** family, but… Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Kurama's hand on hers once more. She looked curiously at him. His eyes had suddenly closed, his features going slack, as if in sleep.

Kurama was in turmoil. In his tired state, Shuichi's personality was beginning to become weary and weaken, while Youko was beginning become stronger. In Botans presence, the thief only wanted one thing, and Kurama was beginning to be unable to keep the urges in check.

Botan frowned, and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Shuichi? Are you okay?"

His eyes opened, and for the briefest moment, she thought she saw a flash a gold. Then, he suddenly slipped an arm around her waist while sliding his other hand through her hair. Botan's eyes widened in shock and she began to say something when, with a groan, Kurama pressed his lips urgently against her own.

Botan froze in shock, one hand still on his shoulder, the other resting uselessly in her lap. 

His lips were moist and warm, and Botan, despite her surprise, felt her eyes close as she began to melt into the kiss. As soon as Kurama felt her start to submit he wrapped his arm more firmly around her waist, and gently began to cradle her head while he crushed his lips ever harder to hers.

They held the kiss for about thirty more seconds, then broke away, panting for breath.

Warm emerald eyes searched out shocked amethyst ones. Kurama slowly ran his hand through her hair again, smiling minutely.

"I'm sorry."

Botan stared at him, her eyes wide and her lips bruised and swollen. He wanted desperately to kiss her again. So he did. Gently this time.

He pulled away guiltily after a moment, when she didn't respond. He watched her face worriedly, searching for signs of distress.

Botan put her fingertips to her lips, still staring at him in amazement.

"…Why…?"

Kurama frowned.

"Because I wanted too. I'm sorry."

Botan broke away from his embrace and stumbled to her feet, looking dazed.

"I think… I need to go home."

Kurama bit his lip and stood up after her.

"Do you want me to walk you -?" He handed her the bag of fruit. Botan waved her hand dismissively.

"No… no… I can…"

Kurama stopped her, putting his hands on her shoulders he looked down at her, worried. 

"Are you… Are you mad at me, Botan?" He asked hesitantly. He watched as her brow furrowed, and prepared for the worst. There was a long moment of silence.

"No." She gently shook her head. Then blushed and smiled at him. Kurama felt relief wash over him, he almost asked, 'Then can I do it again?' But she spoke up before he could.

"No, but I have… I have to go. Ummm, I'll see you at school on Monday, okay?" Then she ducked out of his arms and dashed off.

Kurama watched her longingly, until she disappeared from sight. Then, with a heavy sigh, he turned away – walking off in the direction of his own home.

~*~

AN: Whew! I bet you guys have been waiting for that, eh? Yeah. Me too. And hopefully, all the people who have been begging for more mush and waff will be satiated for a while.

You know… I thought I'd have more to say about this chapter… But I don't. Oh well.

As per usual, thanks to these people:

**miyako14**: Thank you!

**Frith**: You know, I just read your review for **Captive**, and I was thinking to myself: "If she thought that was cute, wait until she reads **this** chapter! Hey, I'm sorry about all the reviewing in school, that stinks. I had to go through it a few weeks ago, and I'm still pooped out. Anyway, update your fic when you can please!

**Dark Chobit**: Awww, thanks! You flatter me. I really need to read your fics. I'll try to soon, when I actually have **time**! Ah! Life is so hectic.

**allin656**: Ah, I am a sneaky little vixen, that I am! Don't worry, I'm always one step ahead, and I'll still be updating the fics! And mostly on schedule too. It's amazing.

**Fallen Peony**: Yeesh! You're changing your pen name as often as Frith used too! And, I loved your last chapter! No lack of creativity! Although, admittedly, I was a little confused. But I'm sure you'll explain everything in your **next** chapter. Which I am greatly looking forward too. And thank you for the compliments. It's for people like you that I created **Thief!** and **Captive**. Well, that, and as for an outlet for myself! Oh, and as for interaction… I think Kurama and Botan did quiet a bit of **interacting** in this chapter, ne? ::giggles::

**Lady Nightshade**: Yes you do! So don't spoil the surprise!! :) And I'm **still** waiting for an update darn it.

**Snowfall**: Thank you! And no, I **can't** tell you. Because I have **no** idea how to get italics to upload. However, if you find out, maybe you could email me and let me know?

**inuyashafan98**: Hey! He did! You must be psychic for predicting that Kurama would notice the ring… I now cower in fear before you!

**Kawai Lara Chan**: Ah! NO! Spare Miroku-kun, please! ::Hugs Miroku:: I love him… Okay, since you were hungry for more waff, munch on this chapter!

**fluffyluver4eva**: I can't tell you if you are right or wrong yet, but thanks for guessing! 

**Shiroi Hikari**: Thanks Chichiri! :)

**foxfiregurl1002**: Thank you! And yeah, Botan seems unable to interpret people's feelings through their actions in this fic. Oh well, it makes her adorable!

**Angelic_Faluna**: Thank you! And I'll try to keep updating on schedule.

**Junyortrakr**: ::Blushes:: Er… Yeah… It **was** convenient wasn't it? Well… I suppose I'm allowed to use a little plot convenience every now and again, as long as I don't abuse the privilege. 

**SweetKaori**: Hey! There was **romance** in this chapter! I bet you're happy now, eh? WOOT!

**JD Fielding**: Thanks for being patient with me, JD. And I've finally delved into a bit of romance with this chapter. Dang. I never thought it would a difficult and somewhat delicate thing to write! And as for your guess, I can't tell you if you are wrong or right yet. But Thanks!

**Liz Inc**: Thank you! I think it's funny how you set out to read all my chapters in one afternoon. It makes me think of it as a marathon. Did you have a bottle of water and someone standing next to you, cheering you on? ::giggles:: Well, I always love it when more K/B fics come out! I'll keep an eye out for yours!

**Kari no Miko**: Wah! But I update as often as I can! :(  Anyway, I know. Botan is so lucky! 

**Corckycomp**: Hah! I know, I thought the 'happy day' part was funny too! And I agree, Karasu is **not** really patient. But, in his own mind… ::shrugs:: And yeah… Youko a womanizer? Well, it's more like he's just greedy. **Really** greedy. Everyone spells it either 'Shuichi' or Shuuichi'. I'm not sure of the **actual** spelling myself. I've even seen 'Suuichi'. Just go with the flow, dude. Anyway, thanks for the long review! I **love** getting those!

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**: Thanks!

**Amber Myst**: Thanks for guessing! 

**suuichi808**: Thank you! Don't worry, I'll keep the fic going.

**Sarah**: Hee-hee. Everyone liked seeing Kurama grouchy! I agree, it was adorable. And I've finally kicked the romance up a notch. Woo-hoo! It could get hot from here on out baby!

**Passionateangel**: I don't hate you! Sorry about your punishment though. Thanks for reviewing!

**Me**: (Or should I say… APRYL??!!) Yeah. Trig. Blah. How did your dad's retirement go? Drop me an email, I can still sneak online and read it! Anyway. It's funny isn't it? As soon as your grounding is lifted, I get grounded. Oh, I found the earring you lost, it's at my house. And one of the cool dangly earrings I bought broke today. Damn Claire's. You think Oliver is going to tell Botan that he's **gay**? ¬.¬ Apryl, Apryl… ::pats you on the head::

**Kore Yan**: Thank you! Your enthusiasm inspires me!

**Tiineiji Rin**: Thanks for the review, lazy! (just kidding!) Glad you liked the last chapter!

**nijiko chan**: Thanks! Oh, yeah. Hikari and her peeps. They need to be put in their place. And you **did** make Youko mean! But yes, I still loved him. I can't **wait** to see how you get them together. That's got to be difficult, because he **killed** her brother! I mean… I don't think I'd ever be able to fall in love with my brother's killer. Anyway, I'm dying for her and Youko to meet, so hurry up! ::whines:: Oh, and I **love** how you used Kuronue in your last chapter. I love him. Anyway, update soon, or I'll hunt you down!

**KitsuneGirl**:  Thank you! And if I **told** you, then it wouldn't be a surprise!!

                                                            Thanks you guys! And now… It's time to review again! Yay!!!!

            Oh… And you guys can still guess what it is Oliver will tell Botan! For the prize, I'll write a fic to the winner's specifications. Because that's my only talent. I hope that's enough incentive.


	18. Who are you?

            Aaaaaaaand I'm back! Did you miss me? Did you? Huh? Oh yeah. I know you did.  Sorry, buy my parents TOOK the computer away! I  couldn't even write! AH! But I worked hard at math and brought my grade up so that I could get my computer back and bring you this! 

Anyway, ff.net has now decided to punish us WORD users once more. It's been eating my ellipses! AH! And as you know, I use them a lot. First, they took away my italics, now, it's my ellipses! Arg! ::bitch moan bitch moan:: Perhaps someone can tell me how to remedy this? Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

            ~*~

Botan opened the door and slid gratefully into her apartment, dropping her bag of oranges to the floor and watching them roll out and over the carpet as she slid into a sitting position against the door. 

            She hesitantly put her fingers to her lips. They tingled mildly, and were still swollen. She couldn't believe.. Shuichi had **kissed** her. 

            Why? Why had he..? Botan groaned and covered her eyes.

            She didn't want to deal with this.. Not.. Not right now. Not with all these. **feelings** and **emotions** coursing through her. Even the thought of Shuichi's **face** was now sending chills down her spine and the memory of the kisses he had given her conjured butterflies to flutter uneasily in her stomach.

            Not for the first time since she had moved here, Botan desperately wanted someone to talk too. She felt extremely lonely and wished that she had someone to relate today's.. earlier events. Obviously, talking to Karasu about.. Well, **anything** really, besides work was out of the question. And she would feel **extremely** awkward calling Oliver up to ask for his help.. These, added to the fact that Botan was not particularly close to her parents left her with.. No one. She wished suddenly, that she had a close girl friend to talk too - wasn't that what girls did? Ask for advice on these things? And Botan was sadly inexperienced in the art of love and courtship, she had no idea how to react to Shuichi and frankly - she was terrified of the surge of emotions that his kiss had sent rocketing through her.

            What did it mean? What did the kiss mean? Was it simply.. a reaction to something that she couldn't comprehend? Was it just something that Shuichi had done on the spur of the moment? Surely not, he didn't seem the kind of boy who was given to whims. Though she had known him briefly, Botan had the impression that Shuichi was the kind of person who acted only after thought, and who made careful plans about. everything.

            The kisses had been brief, but the first one had been crushing, as if driven by a hurricane force. There had been something behind that first kiss. Something dark and slightly menacing, possessive, captivating and seductive. Shuichi's second kiss had seemed to be an afterthought, and in stark contrast to the first one he had bestowed upon her. It had been gentler, soothing. There had been strong emotions behind both kisses. But Botan wasn't sure what they were, or what to make of them.

            She stared at oranges scattered across the floor, a dazed expression painting her pretty features.

            ~*~

            Kurama slipped his hands into his pockets, a pensive look upon his angelic face. Botan had rushed away so quickly. He hoped he hadn't frightened her with his sudden amour. Kurama did not in the least regret kissing Botan, he just wished that Youko hadn't driven him to be so intense. 

            He bit his lip worriedly, and was delighted to find her taste still lingering there. Kurama had wanted for some time to do that to Botan. He grinned secretly to himself. If he had it his way, Botan would soon be returning his kisses with just as much passion. He was determined to have her. Or was it Youko who wanted her so desperately? The words of his alter ego echoed in his mind "Our desires are the same. You **can't** deny me, so why do you try?"

            It was true, for the most part. Kurama and Youko both desired Botan. But Kurama was almost certain the thief's affections where not quite so pure as his.

            He sighed, being in constant conflict with oneself was probably **not** healthy.

            "Kitsune."

            Kurama paused, turning to look over his shoulder. Hiei stood about ten paces behind him, frowning - as usual. Kurama smiled and gestured that Hiei should come and walk with him. Hiei approached him, his frown deepening.

            "Hello, Hiei," Kurama smiled. "How are you?"

            "Whose scent is that all over you?"

            Kurama frowned. What was he talking ab-? Oh, yes.

            "Ah. That would be Botan's."

            Hiei seemed to be pondering something for a moment.

            "Botan. That girl you took the place where they serve sweet snow?"

            Kurama nodded. "We spent the afternoon together."

            Hiei rolled his eyes. "How lovely. I would assume, since there is no annoying female clinging to your arm, that she must have abandoned you again?"

            Kurama's eyes widened in surprise. "What? What makes you think she 'abandoned' me?"

            Hiei laughed darkly. "I have never known a female to willingly leave your presence.  Either this particular girl is rather extraordinary or you did something to frighten her away."

            Kurama's eyes gleamed gold for a moment as he grinned toothily at Hiei. "Botan **is** 'rather extraordinary'." His eyes muted back to emerald and he sighed. "Though, I think I **did** frighten her off."

            Hiei glanced curiously at his friend. "That is unlike you. What happened?"

            Kurama frowned and looked up at the sky, admiring the beautiful colors of the early stages of the sunset. "It has to do with the recent problem I told you about."

            Hiei frowned once more. "Youko."

            Kurama nodded. "Yes, the very one. When I was with Botan earlier today, he sort of. Slipped to the surface. His emotions caused me to kiss her quite suddenly.  I think that's what scared her off."

            "He managed to take over your thoughts for a moment?!" Hiei asked in alarm.

            Kurama frowned grimly. "That's not the half of it. Yesterday, he took over **completely**. My mind and.. My body. I completely changed into Youko Kurama."

            Hiei stopped in shock. "Wh.. What?!"

            Kurama stared at the ground.

            "This is **serious**, Kurama! What caused him to take complete control like that?"

            "I saw the Artful Dodger. That's what caused it."

            "You saw the thief that Koenma's been looking for?" Hiei asked quietly.

            "Yes. And she's a woman."

            Hiei's eyes almost popped out of his head. "A **woman**? No."

            Kurama nodded. 

            "And yet you didn't catch her?"

            "I chased her down as Youko. But she disappeared on me."

            "Back to the Youko thing. This is getting disturbing. I really think you should tell Koenma, or at least Ayame. One of them should know what's going on."

            "No!" Kurama barked harshly at his friend. Hiei flinched under the cruel tone and watched as Kurama's eyes shifted from green to molten gold before swiftly darkening again. 

            "No." Kurama stated again, calmly this time. "I am not yet ready to talk about this to anyone but you. Please promise me, Hiei, that you will not betray my trust."

            Hiei hesitated. He felt strongly that Kurama needed some kind of help, but was he was reluctant to go against his friend's wishes.

            "Very well, Kurama." He consented.

            Kurama smiled at him, his teeth glinting in a dangerous fashion in the afternoon light.

            Hiei stepped uneasily away from him, then leaped into the nearest tree. He watched Kurama walk away from him, and his characteristic frown deepened once more.

            "What are you doing to yourself, kitsune?" But his whisper was lost on the cool afternoon breeze.

            ~*~

            Karasu paced silently in his room, his pent up energy lending a sort of catlike grace to his frustrated movements.

            The sun was beginning to set, and the people were beginning to leave the streets. Nighttime was naturally when Karasu was in his element, and he was beginning to feel like a caged animal in his luxurious apartment.

            He had not talked to or seen Botan all day, and with his growing desire for her it seemed torturous to be denied her presence. 

            But he had told himself that he would comply with her desires to be left alone for the next few days. Surely it shouldn't be such a task?

            He moved to his balcony, feeling the cooling air ruffle through his hair. He closed his eyes.

            "Botan.."

            Like Hiei, his whisper was swept away in the evening breeze.

            He felt his power rising slowly within him, and with a conscious effort he pushed it down again."

            His power was becoming difficult to control lately. Though, he probably shouldn't be surprised, he mused.

            Every demon of his kind, when separated from Maikai for too long begins to lose control over their power. He was no exception. He had not stepped foot into his homeworld for far to long. And his fluctuating power was proof of it. 

            Karasu took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly, watching the last beams of the sun fade on the horizon.

            He grinned. Now he would venture out.. Now that there were not so many ningens about. 

            Karasu grabbed his coat.

            ~*~

            Kurama sighed wearily and lowered himself onto a bench a few blocks from where he had left Hiei. The sun had just set, but he wasn't ready to go home quite yet. He still had too much on his mind.

            He frowned toed the pavement. For the first time in a long time Kurama could actually say that he was confused.

            Confused over Youko's emergence, confused about how to approach Botan, confused about the Artful Dodger..

            Kurama tilted his head back. The stars where just beginning to emerge, the night was young. It was nights like this that he had enjoyed his past occupation most.

            His past.. It was beginning to catch up to him wasn't it? He had cheated death and judgment and now he was beginning to pay. He thought he had changed when he became human, he thought he had become better. Was it true that he had only succeeded in splitting his personality in half - becoming the caring human boy, Shuichi Minamino  - a personality that dominated the remnants of the dark and dangerous Youko Kurama?

            Had he really changed? Was he really safe?

            Footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Kurama's sharp gaze darted to his left, where the sound was coming from.

            A tall man stood in the pool of light that was cast from a streetlamp. His long dark hair waving gently as a sudden gust of wind passed them by.

            The man narrowed his eyes at Kurama, removing his hands from the pockets of his long coat.

            Kurama sat up straight. This was the man.. He had seen Botan with the other night.. Her boss.. The **demon**..

            The man suddenly sneered at him, his sensuous lips pulling back to reveal sharp canines - giving him a feral look. Kurama started.

            "You," The other man said. "You. I know you. You were the boy Botan was talking to after school a few days ago."

            Kurama raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen this man anywhere the afternoon he had taken Botan out for ice cream. 

            "Yes." He answered. "And I saw you at the restaurant." 

            The dark haired man laughed harshly. "I remember."

            They regarded each other silently for a moment.

            "I recall," Kurama began, after a moment, "Botan mentioning you."

            The mans eyes flashed for a moment.

            "Really?" He asked.

            "She said she worked for you."

            The other man tossed his hair. "That is true."

            Kurama frowned. "She spends quite a bit of time working."

            "Her job takes time."

            "She also seems to have irregular hours."

            The man shrugged.

            "What exactly is it that she does?"

            The man grinned darkly. "Why don't you ask her?"

            Kurama grit his teeth. This was beginning to feel like a confrontation, and it was going nowhere.

            "You monopolize much of her time."

            The dark haired man grinned, his teeth flashing. "Jealous?" He asked snidely.

            Kurama narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth angrily. Yes, he **was** jealous. 

            "Who are you?"

            "I am called Karasu. And you?"

            Botan only knew his human name.

            "Shuichi."

            Karasu smiled slowly, in unnerving manner.

            "What?" Kurama asked him sharply.

            "Nothing, I was just.. Admiring your hair."

            Kurama shuddered, beginning to feel frightened for the first time in a long time. He stood up, glaring at the man across from him. "Excuse me, I must be going."

            "Of course," Karasu said, his smile widening, "I actually have my own business to attend to. I'll see you around."

            Kurama watched Karsu's retreating form with gold- tainted eyes.

            ~*~

            AN: Whoo-hoo! And there goes chapter 18! I finally got a little Kurama and Karasu confrontation. 

            Oh! And the contest is over, we have a winner! They will be announced when I actually get to the chapter where it applies. 

            And Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I think we broke a record! Anyway, thank you to the following:

**Yayo**: Good to see you again! How did your finals go? I know, I love the Karasu/Botan thing too, even if it **is** one sided.

**Dark Chobit**: Karasu. What can I say? I love him. And yes, he does serve his role well, doesn't he?

**Amber Myst**: Thank you. PLEASE stop using alternate casing though, you're KILLING my eyes!!!

**DarkAnimeChick**: I know. I'm so jealous of Botan. I have to be careful sometimes, before this turns into a self-insert!

**miyako14**: Thanks!

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**: ...... ( in case that doesn't show up, it's a lot of periods) ^_^

**Shiroi Hikari**: Thank you!

**Kuramas Kitsune**: Thank you! Awwww, stop comparing me to Diana-sama! I am not worthy!!

**AnimeBunny**: ::cracks up:: You're funny! But. Ummm. No, that's not it!

**Kore Yan**: Awww, hearing that I made someone's day better makes me feel great!

**JD Fielding**: Thanks! I love how Kurama is battling with Youko myself. And yeah, 'poor' Shuichi, always being followed by gaggles of girls. Anyway, Karasu is beginning to become. Unstable. I love it!

**angelic-faluna**: Why, thank you very much! And, er, you're welcome! I hope you liked this chapter. ^_^

**Xen003**: Lol, thanks!

**Eunjung**: ::Blushes deeply:: Thank you, as always for the compliments. I love them, even though they make my head swell to large sizes. Please update **He said She said** as a favor to me? I LOVE that fic so far! And you're leaving me hanging!

**foxfiregulr1002**: Thank you!

**Tiineiji Rin**: Wow, I can't believe you staid up to read my fic! I feel special. Sorry your mom's being mean!

**Candace**: Heh, I know. It took forever to happen! 

**Frith**: Lol, I know the scene of which you speak! It angered me greatly! But they kissed in the end, so I was cool. And I'm glad you liked Karasu's 'in his bed' comment. I loved that. And he **is** a freak. You'll see.

**Kari no Miko**: ::giggles:: I'm glad you liked it! As for Captive. Well. I don't know. Soon, I guess. We'll see, ne? Thanks for being nice to Karasu!

**DeityofRoses**: ::shuffles feet and grins:: I **know** it took a while! But at least you were entertained, right? Anyway, I read your last chapter (but didn't have time to review, I was at school) and I loved it! It was mildly romantic. Now I have to start pressuring you for Kurama/Botan romance. Anyway, I hope you did well with your speech!

**Corkycomp**: I always **love** your reviews! Yes, finally some **real** romance, ne?! And yeah, I agree with you, Kurama practically **invites** all the attention by being so nice! And good-looking. Oh, there will definitely be confrontation with Karasu and the kitsune, don't you worry about that!  And I'm glad you liked the family heirloom crack. ^_^

**allin656**: Thank you! I'll try to keep the updates coming.

**Chocogurl**: ::laughs:: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter to Captive will be out soon.

**Wizzardess Gal**: Thank you! I'm always happy when I get people who aren't exactly K/B fans who like the story! 

**Sweet Kaori**: lol, glad you like it! I'm happy they finally got down to smooching too!

**Lady Nightshade**: Oh, I'll have to go check it out then.

**Yume Ookami**: Jennifer! THANKS FOR THE FOX MASK!!! I **LOVE** IT!!! As you can tell from the caps and excessive punctuation, I'm serious..

**Sarah**: ::cracks up:: I'll put more romance in! I promise! But I can't kill of Karasu yet, his role is important!

**PassionateAngel**: Ah, I don't mind you being late with the review! Anyway, even **I'll** admit that Karasu is getting creepy. But I'm glad you liked the kissy-kissy action!

**Junyortrakr**: I know. Kurama's being a little slow on the uptake isn't he?

**Liz Inc**: Lol, well, I don't how lucky you are, but I'm glad you decided to read it. I feel all special and stuff!

**Nijiko-chan**: I'm sorry, I read the chapter, I don't know why I didn't review, I must have forgotten. Well, anyway, I hope that you like the new chapter!

**Kari Ishikawa**: ::blushes:: Wow, thank you. I don't know what to say. ::runs off and hides in embarrassment::

**Snowfall**: Ummmm... They look blue in my pictures. I'm sorry if I got it wrong. Lol, stop poking Karasu's eyes!

**DarkAngelB**: ::Laughs:: I'm sorry I kept you up so late! But I will eventually update this on fictionised.net. I'm glad you like the story though! 

**Luci-chan6**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. 'Flabbergasted'. I like that word. I shall have to use it.

**deity of death 1**: Thank you! I love getting new readers! 

**NoneOfYourBwax**: lol. Alright, Botan was CONFUSED by the kiss. But I'm sure she enjoyed it. Heck, who **wouldn't** enjoy being kissed by Kurama?!

**Disturbedvixen**: Well cool! I'd like to read it.

**En Satstu Koku Ryuu Ha**: Thank you!

**Mourning Fox**: I love your pen name! And thanks for the tip, I was sooooo mad at ff.net for getting rid of my ellipses, I assure you, they used to be three dots. Arg! Anyway, I'm glad you like the fic!

**Obitachi**: I'm glad you like it! I know what you mean. I can't stand it when authors are so fickle! Don't worry, this fic and Captive WILL be completed. And I agree, I love Kurama's attitude. By the way, you are a most observant reader. ^_^

**kawaii-sakura12**: Karasu is a sadist... But a charming one. Ah, I love Kurama too.

            Anyway guys! Thanks for the reviews and keep it up!


	19. Give it a Chance!

            Hey there you guys! Here's chapter 19 of **Thief!** Ready to go! It's pure Kurama/Botan WAFF. I've been a fluff kick since I wrote **The Chase** (remember my lemon project?) and it's showing up in my other works. Well, I don't think any of you will complain. Enjoy!

            ~*~

            Botan slipped through the crowd and moved stealthily toward her locker. She glanced furtively around, trying to spot a certain redhead. Not seeing him, she let out a sigh of relief and opened her locker door, groaning as a pile of letters fell from it. Botan desperately tried to grab them all, but one fell to the ground before she could catch it. She quickly stuffed the letters she had managed to save into her bag and began to chase the one that had escaped across the quad, where the wind had blown it. Before she could reach it, someone bent down and retrieved it, then straightened, waiting for her.

            Botan slowed drastically and bit her lip. Shuichi stood not ten feet away, nervously tapping her letter against his thigh as he watched her move toward him, his bottle-green eyes following her every move.

            She approached him tentatively, a deep blush staining her cheeks. Although she'd had Sunday to think about Shuichi's kisses and sort through her emotions – she hadn't been able too. Botan was as confused as ever and felt butterflies fluttering manically in her stomach as she stepped up to him, a nervous grin on her lips.

            "I think this is yours." Shuichi said, smiling comfortingly at her, and brandishing the letter.

            "Er, yeah. Thank you." She took it from him, taking care to avoid touching him in any way, and stuffed it into her bag. Shuichi frowned at her.

            "I noticed your sneaking around earlier. Trying to avoiding someone?"

            Botan blushed harder and blinked at him. "N-no! I w-was just… Just, um-"

            Shuichi gently grasped her shoulders, leaning down so that they were eye-level.

            "You **were** avoiding me." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I apologize for frightening you Saturday."

            Botan shifted uncomfortably. Shuichi was **awfully** close… Awfully close indeed. She could feel his warm breath and smell his cologne – roses?

            "You didn't… You didn't **frighten** me, Shuichi." She sighed, then watched as his long lashes raised, revealing his emerald eyes to her once more.

            "I didn't?" Botan almost giggled at the confused look on his face.

            "No." She admitted. "You just… startled me. I-" She hesitated, looking up at him uncertainly. He squeezed her shoulders encouragingly. "I've never been kissed before and I just didn't know how to react." She rushed; looking down at the ground in embarrassment and wondering **what** had possessed admit anything like that to him. She felt his hand grasp her chin, and gently tilt her face upward. He was smiling at her.

            "You mean, I was your first?"

            Botan nodded slowly at him. Shuichi's face became solemn.

            "Why, I had no idea. I am **honored**. I'm sorry though, that I may have been a little rough or spontaneous. May I make it up to you?"

            Botan had never thought it possible to blush so hard. She knew what Shuichi was asking her, it was written all over his face. But… Did she want it? Was she willing to accept this? 

            Noting her hesitation, Kurama pulled away from her – he wouldn't rush her, and he refused to frighten her again.

            Botan felt him beginning to step away. She quickly made up her mind, grabbing his arms.

            "Wait!" She cried. He turned back to her, surprised. "Wait." She said again softly. His viridian gaze locked onto her. She swallowed nervously.

            "You can… You can make it up to me." She blushed. Shuichi smiled gently and once again, he took hold of her chin, tilting her head upward.

            "Thank you." He whispered, before his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

            Warmth flowed through them both, and for the moment – **nothing** existed outside of their sphere. 

Kurama for his part, was happy – **truly** happy for the first time in a long time. He had his quarry, she wasn't fighting, she was **responding** to his advances. He slipped his arms securely around her.

Botan felt inexplicably safe. She hugged Shuichi tighter and angled herself more comfortably. She didn't want this to end, not for anything.

"Oh my god! Shuichi's **kissing** the new girl!"

The two broke away from the kiss, blinking at each other. They turned slowly to see half the school staring at them.

"Wow… I thought he was **gay**!" Whispered one boy loudly to another.

"I know," The other whispered back, "I've never seen him ask a girl out, let alone **kiss** anyone!"

Kurama's eyebrow twitched.

"**Who** does she think she is? She's here for a little over a week and she takes the best guy in school!" One girl steamed. "I've been after him since **kindergarten**!"

Kurama's grip on Botan's waist tightened and he pulled her closer protectively. Botan clung to him as the crowd swarmed around them.

"Wow, way to go Shuichi! She's gotta be the hottest girl in school!"

"Geez, Botan, how'd you do it? We thought he was a lost cause! Are you coming to the Shuichi Fan Club meeting tonight? You can tell us all about it!"

Botan groaned and hid her face in the crook of Shuichi's neck. She knew it. She **knew** it. She knew getting into any kind of relationship would complicate things! Now she was in the spotlight – the **one** place she **did not** need to be!

Kurama could sense her distress, he smiled politely at the people surrounding them, and began to walk away swiftly, pulling Botan along with him.

"Excuse us, we're lat for Biology!" He shook off the crowd when they reached the science building. He stopped and pulled away from her, a serious expression on his face.

"Botan, I am **very** sorry about all that."

She looked him, a humorless smile twitching on her lips. "Yeah, well… I guess I should expect something like that to happen when I kiss the schools 'Casanova' in front of **everyone**."

He frowned. "You don't… **Regret it**… Do you?" Botan watched his brow furrow and her expression softened.

"No. I don't." 

He sighed in relief.

"Wait. Let me rephrase that."

Kurama sweat-dropped.

"What I meant was," Botan began, putting a finger thoughtfully to her lips. "I don't regret actually **kissing** you. I **do** regret doing it front of the **entire school**!"

Kurama grinned nervously. "I **said** I was sorry!"

Botan patted his shoulder comfortingly. "I know you did, I forgive you!" Though, she wondered how long it would take for all the hype to die down.

"Well. We'll just have to be discreet next time."

Botan flushed. "N-next time?"

Kurama grinned wickedly. "Yes. In the future, we'll have find somewhere more private."

"In the future?" Botan had been under the impression that this had been a sort of 'one time' thing.

Kurama pulled her close to him.

"Do you know, that I have been **dying** to kiss you for a while now?"

Botan blinked. "Um… No."

"And did you know that I've wanted to ask you out since that time we had ice-cream together?"

She gripped his biceps and looked up at him. "No."

"Well now you do."

            Botan smiled uncertainly at him. She watched Shuichi take a deep breath. He seemed to be preparing himself for something.

            "So. Will you go out with me?"

            Botan froze. What? Go out? "You mean…" She paused, watching him closely, "You mean, like, on a date?"

            Kurama smiled. "Yes. And maybe once you get more comfortable around me we can discuss something more. Like, going steady."

            Botan blanched. "Um, Shuichi…" He looked down at her happily, she noticed that he was rubbing the small of her back in a circular motion. For some reason this made it hard for her to think.

            "Wait!" She pulled away from him, panting. He watched her in surprise, feeling disappointment as she left his arms.

            "Wait, Shuichi!" She looked at him imploringly. "I am **terrified** of relationships – I may as well tell you now. And – you don't want to go out with me! I mean, you've only known me for what? A week?"

            His expression softened and his hands dropped to his sides. "I may have known you for only a short while, but I **really** have… feelings… for you." He stopped, frowning. "Admittedly, these feelings are somewhat confused. But I would like for you to at least give me a chance. There's nothing to be afraid of from me…" He knew this wasn't exactly true, but he gave her his most earnest look anyway.

            Botan gestured helplessly. "Trust me, you wouldn't like me once you really got to know me. And I'd be a horrible girlfriend! I'm… Well, I'm complicated."

            'So am I.' Thought Kurama with a smile. He took a step toward her. "Trust **me**, Botan. I **do** like you and that won't change. I seriously doubt you'd make a horrible girlfriend, but if you are afraid, then we'll take it slow. All I'm asking for is a **chance**. And don't tell me that you feel nothing, I wasn't the only one participating in that kiss!"

            Botan blushed and looked at the ground, in deep thought. This was all happening rather quickly. But he was right, she did have **some** feelings toward him – confused as they were. But… She looked up at him, he was watching her silently, waiting. He deserved a chance, didn't he? In fact… Didn't **she** deserve a chance? Didn't she deserve a life outside her job? 

            She gave Shuichi a considering look.

            Yes… She did… **Screw** Karasu and his rules. She smiled hesitantly at Shuichi.

            "Alright." 

            He grinned and grabbed her, drawing her close. Botan giggled and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes and resting her head on chest. Things were going to get complicated now, she could feel it. But surprisingly, she no longer cared. She felt content here, in the embrace of this boy she hardly knew.

            "My boss would kill me if he ever found out about this." She murmured. She felt Shuichi pull away slightly and looked dreamily up at him. He frowned at her.

            "Speaking of which, I met your boss the other night."

            Botan went rigid in his arms. Her eyes widened slightly.

            "Did you really?" She asked nervously.

            "I'm not sure I like him. And I **know** he doesn't harbor amiable feelings for me."

            Botan looked away from him. "Well, he's not really a 'people person'… Don't hold it against him."

            Kurama stepped away from her, keeping his hands on her waist.

            "He wouldn't tell me what it is you do for him."

            Botan shifted uncomfortably. She had agreed to go on a date with this guy – and maybe share a few kisses and cuddles with him – not tell him everything about her life!

            Kurama could feel her irritation. "He just doesn't seem like the nicest person, I was worried about you." He quickly explained. He wondered if she would laugh at him if he told her that her boss was a demon. In fact, he wondered how she would react if he told her that **he** was a demon.

            "Karasu isn't a **bad** boss…" Botan began. "He just **isn't** a people person. I told you."

            "Okay." Kurama said soothingly. "Okay." He pulled her back toward him. Relieved when she came willingly.

            "Thank you Botan."

            "For what?" She asked, sighing against him.

            "For giving me a chance. I won't disappoint you."

            "You'd better not!" She said playfully, pushing him slightly. He laughed, then kissed her lightly on the nose. She blushed and looked down again.

            He released her reluctantly and stepped away. 

            "Come on, we really **are** going to be late if we don't hurry." He held his hand out toward her and Botan took it shyly. Kurama gave her hand a gentle squeeze and the two started toward Biology together.

            Kurama noticed that for the time in a week, Youko had nothing to say.

            ~*~

            AN: Well there we go! I know it was short, but I didn't have a lot of time to write today. I went to see the Mikado! That's one of my favorite Gilbert and Sullivan's of all time. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter.

            Thanks to the following:  
**Tiineiji Rin**: Hey, you **were** the first reviewer! Congratulations! I'm glad that my chapters make you feel so good! It makes **me** feel good hearing that!

**Frith**: Wow I really appreciate those sentiments from you! Thank you! ::Blushes:: You know, those were my two favorite lines from the last chapter as well. I **love** Hiei. I am sorely tempted to write a Hiei/Botan fic. When, of course, I am done with this, **Captive** and **The Chase** (the latter doesn't really count though, it only has about one more chapter to go). Anyway, I found this chapter very amusing as well. Oh, and you have **no choice**! You're **going** to see how much of a freak Karasu is!

**JD Fielding**: "Back off pervy boy!" ::cracks up:: I love you JD. In fact, I'm going to use that line **somehow** in this fic! Anyway, I'm glad you like it. I feel kind of guilty though, reading one of your ten billion page long chapters and then looking at my four and a half pages that I just posted… But anyway! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**miyako14**: Thank you!

**Candace**: Thank you! I'm glad that came across.

**Chocogurl**: lol, okay I won't tell! Anyway, I'm glad you liked that, I liked writing it. And I was laughing maliciously the whole time! You know, I think you and I are the only ones who actually **like** Karasu in this fic! Let's keep the torch burning!

**Kari no Miko**: I didn't die! I was just grounded, that's all! Anyway, you **can't** sick Kurama's fan girls on me, I'm one of them! And they don't turn on **their own**! ::Crazy laughter::

**Shiroi Hikari**: Thank you, and I will!

**Luci-chan6**: ::eyes fill with tears:: I'm **sorry**! I've been **grounded** and **busy**!!! But Thank you for understanding!

**allin656**: Thank you!

**Dark Chobit**: Thank you! I felt them too! ::Shivers::

**Disturbedvixen**: Oh, thank goodness they fixed the ellipse thing. I'll try to remember to watch out for your K/B.

**DarkAnimeChick**: No rest with you people! Enjoy your update!

**Mourning Fox**: Thank you, Sugar High person you! And yeah, I know what you mean about the limitations on ff.net. If only I knew how to play with html codes…

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**: Thank you!

**Yume Ookami**: Thanks Jen! Hope you had fun in Arizona! Er… Is that where you went?

**inuyashafan98**: We'll both keep our grades up! I need a math tutor…

**AnimeBunny**: lol. I loved your review, it cracked me up. You're wrong on one count, though. Kurama **does** need something! Botan! ^_^

**Gitona**: I wouldn't mind either… ::Imagines herself in Botan's shoes:: She's so lucky!

**DarkAngelB**: Thanks! I **do** have this posted at mediaminer, er… well, the first chapter anyway. I'll get around to putting the rest out there!

**moonlight-xxx-sonata**: Er, if you'd like to read a rated fic by me, you can go read **The Chase**. I have a link to the actual lemon version there. It's a Youko/Botan.

**DeityofRoses**: That **Matchmaker Youko** was so good! When are you going to continue? Huh? Huh? Huh?

**Corkycomp**: Thank you for the chocolate! You know what's sad? I didn't get anything for valentines day! :( Although… I didn't get anything for anyone either, so I **really** have no right to complain. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm sorry about your computer!

**Kore Yan**: Calm down! Here's the next chapter!

**Nekurahime**: Thank you!

**Liz Inc**: Heh, that's just my way to make sure you guys keep coming back for more! But thank you for the compliments. You know who **I'm** jealous of? Diana-Jae… Man, she makes my stuff look like a third-graders story.

**Woodelf193**: Eh heh… ::looks at the chapter she just wrote:: Well… I didn't **rush** it…

**Junyortraker**: Hopefully, it will be!

**Nijiko-chan**: Thank you! I admit, I'm rather fond of Karasu **without** the blonde. But yeah, the toguro team is **not** an attractive bunch. Except for the owner, who you mentioned. I rather liked the idea of a menacing Shuichi, though…

**angelic-faluna**: Thank you!

**PassionateAngel**: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! Watch out for more intense Karasu/Kurama moments ahead!

**roses in bloom**: …::grins nervously:: Looks like Karasu isn't the **only** sadist around here!

**NoneOfYourBWax**: …. Uh… Thank… You… ?

**Youko Princess**: I hope this chapter satisfied your Kurama/Botan craving!

**The New Girl**: lol. Thank you!

**Hakusho009**: Thank you!

**Kelly**: Thank you!

**Kariisme**: You know, I'm a Hiei/Botan fan too! I'm tempted to write a Hiei/Botan fic when I finish with this and my other two fics. I'll try to take time and check your stuff out.

**Brittany**: Thank you! I'll try!

**Anica106**: ::Blushes:: Thanks!

                                    Well, thanks dears! Time to review again! ^_^


	20. Hello?

            No, I'm **not** dead. I've just been disgustingly busy. Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter!

            ~*~

Karasu sat in his armchair, shadows obscuring his face. His eyes were fixed on the rising sun, which was slowly beginning to cast its brilliant rays into his dimly lit room. He watched as the light slowly chased the darkness back, causing it to retreat to the corners only to disappear when the light finally reached it. Still, Karasu was safe from the burning fingers of the sunlight as he sat in the deepest corner of his room. He glared out his window; brows furrowed, and flicked a lock of ebony hair over his shoulder. 

            It had only been a few days since he had seen her, only a few days that he had denied himself her presence. 

            And it hurt. 

            This dark obsession he had – it consumed him. He had been unable to think of anything but Botan since she had asked for time off. His mind was filled with images… of her face – at one of the rare moments when she had graced him with a smile… of her hair – usually up in that childish pony tail, but he'd seen down once or twice, cascading down her back like a waterfall… of her supple body – muscles moving gracefully as she maneuvered through a crowd…

            He wanted – **needed** to see her. He didn't have to talk to her… she didn't even have to know that he was there… He just needed to be in her presence, to make the ache ebb.

A smile twitched upon his pallid lips, and his burning blue eyes sparkled for a moment.

Surely she wouldn't notice if he decided to walk her home from school this afternoon – at a distance of course… 

Yes… Yes that was just the thing he needed. He hadn't, after all, left the house in days; and the prospect of seeing his employee, his chosen one, the object of all his desires… Was just to tempting.

Yes, an afternoon outing was definitely called for. 

~*~

            Botan tapped her pencil restlessly upon her desk, every now and then stealing glances at the redhead who sat beside her.

            She couldn't believe – couldn't **believe - **what had happened earlier. Which was why, whenever she got the chance, she would watch Shuichi out of the corner of her eye.

            Had they really – had he really -? 

            She was confused. 

            Confused and restless.

            Butterflies danced nervously in her stomach and she knew that her cheeks were stained scarlet even now. 

            If only she could stop thinking about it and concentrate on her biology work! But it was difficult you see, because he was sitting right next to her; a **constant** reminder of the events earlier. 

            The kissing… and stuff…

            Botan's face felt hot and she bent her head forward, letting her shimmering blue tresses fall to hide her embarrassment. Several girls sitting in front of her stopped their whispered conversation and turned back all at once to glare at her. 

            Botan groaned softly, then started at the gentle touch at her shoulder. She looked over to see Shuichi smiling softly at her, his green eyes twinkling with amusement. 

            "Don't pay any attention to them. Their jealously is trivial, don't let it bother you."

            Botan's eyebrow twitched. 

            "Shuichi," She began softly.

            "Hmm?"

            "I wouldn't be bothered if it were just **that** particular group of girls… But you see… Well… It's the **entire** female student body that I'm worried about." She nodded toward the front of the room, where all the girls where turned in their seats, staring mutinously in her direction.

            Shuichi sweat-dropped. 

            "Ah," He cleared his throat. "I see."

            Botan smiled humorlessly as the bell rang. She stood and gathered her things, Shuichi waiting patiently so he could walk her to her next class.

            They left together, Botan's cheeks still faintly cherry – she wasn't used to this kind of treatment. 

            The malevolent gaze of female students was hot on her back as Shuichi walked close to her, eventually snaking an arm out to wrap smoothly around her shoulders. Botan stiffened under his touch and he tilted his head questionably toward her. 

            "Er.. It's just… The girls are already giving me death glares…"

            Shuichi snorted and pulled her tight against his side.

            "I told you not to worry. Trust me, I'll take care of it." He smiled winningly at her, and Botan felt herself respond involuntarily, her lips twitching upward.

Then a glaring brunette caught her eye and made a rather threatening gesture. Botan smiled nervously.

            She had a feeling that Shuichi had just made things **much** more difficult for her.

            ~*~

            Kurama was not unaware of Botan's discomfort, nor of the malice directed toward her from his 'fan club'. 

            The fact that anyone dared to offend his prospective mate made the Youko in him furious. 

            Kurama pushed the anger down – it was uncalled for in this situation. Instead, he pasted his normal polite smile to his face and kept his arm securely around Botan's shoulders. When they reached the end of the hallway, he slowed, pulling Botan to a stop beside him before turning around to face the gaggle of girls he knew was behind them.

            "Hikari," He called, fixing the girl with his steady gaze as she moved uneasily away from the crowd behind her. 

            The noise in the hall died instantly, every student's attention fixed on the confrontation unfolding before them.

            "Minamino-san." Hikari said, bowing slightly. Kurama inclined his head in return before riveting his eyes upon her once more.

            "Hikari-san… You are the president of my fan club, are you not?"

            Hikari nodded hesitantly.

            "Good. Then it is up to you to tell the members to disband immediately."

            There was a general gasp from the student body. Shuichi Minamino had never even acknowledged that he'd known he'd had a fan club before… And now he was not only acknowledging it, but suddenly demanding it break up?

            Hikari's jaw dropped in shock.

            "Wha- What?!"

            Kurama eyed her coolly.

            "I believe you heard me."

            "B- but…" Hikari stuttered, gesturing sporadically.

            "But nothing. This has gone on long enough. I've tolerated this ridiculousness since kindergarten, Hikari-san! It's time that all of you grew up."

            With that he gently turned Botan around and began to walk off once more, though, not before tossing one last remark over his shoulder."

            "And if any of you even **think** about harming Botan in some way… I'll know. And I **won't** be happy!"

            Botan groaned softly and sipped out of Kurama's embrace when they turned a corner.

            "Why did you do **that**?"

            Kurama lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

            "It needed to be done. And now they won't bother you."

            Botan shook her head wearily.

            "Are you kidding? Now they'll hate me even **more**!"

            Kurama's face softened and he placed a hand softly on her shoulder.

            "I'm sorry, Botan, I – "

            "Shuichi," She interrupted. Kurama stopped.

            "Shuichi… I think I can already tell that this is not going to work out-"

            "Wait," It was Kurama's turn to interject.

            "Give it a little bit of time. You're being to hasty!" Botan couldn't help but to think that he was being slightly hypocritical. "Just wait, those girls will get over it! And not **every** girl here hates you. Trust me."

            Botan bit her lip hesitantly.

            "Please?" He gazed at her pleadingly.

            "Alright." Botan obliged, but dodged his attempt at slipping an arm around her waist.

            "But let's not parade it, okay?"

            Kurama smirked. He **wanted** to show her off. But if she wasn't comfortable with it…

            "Very well."

            Botan sighed with relief and smiled as Shuichi decided to content himself with just walking closely at her side.

            This was better, this made things a little more… Normal. She liked it. Eventually, she could work her way being comfortable with his arm around her shoulder or walking hand in hand. But not yet. She was still very new to all this and wasn't entirely sure how to act. 

            She paused, looking up at the redhead who had stopped with her.

            "Shuichi?" She asked timidly. She hoped he would understand.

            "Yes?" 

            "Go… Go slow with me, okay? I'm… I'm new to this stuff."

            He smiled pleasantly at her.

            "As you wish."

            ~*~

            Kurama stood under the sakura tree outside of school. It was after sixth period, the bell had just rung to dismiss the students and he and Botan had agreed earlier to meet here.

            He scanned the crowd hungrily, searching for the blue hair that would give her away. He was only supposed to walk her home, but he was forming other plans in his mind. He really wanted to take her out on a date or something. Maybe the ice cream shop again?

            He had never taken a girl out before, and there had been no such customs in Maikai when he was Youko.

            Suddenly his ex-fan club walked by, faces downcast. Kurama sighed in relief. It was good to know they wouldn't be following him home anymore.

            "Shuichi?"

            He turned quickly to find Botan behind him, smiling sweetly and hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

            "Botan! Ready to go?"

            She nodded and they set off together, Kurama striking up conversation.

            ~*~

            Karasu watched the couple from a distance, a scowl marring his features.

            Hadn't he told her to stay away from that boy?

            He watched the redhead jealously. It should **him**, Karasu, in that boy's place! Him at her side, him she was smiling at!

            He growled darkly and felt his youkai begin to rise. He suppressed it quickly before Botan sensed him.  He didn't want her to know that he had decided to go against her request. 

            He narrowed his eyes and followed the two as they began to get farther away.

            ~*~

            Botan opened her door and set her keys on the table, stretching as she walked into her kitchen to pile her school things on the counter. It had been a long day.

            Shuichi had asked her if she had wanted to go get ice cream or catch a movie with him but she had shyly declined. It wasn't that she **didn't** want to go anywhere with him, it was just that she was tired and really wanted some 'alone' time. 

            She wandered into her bedroom to change from her school clothes into something more comfortable.

            She slipped on some loose sweatpants and tank top before flopping onto the couch and grabbing the remote. She had just flipped the t.v. on when the phone rang. She grabbed the receiver.      

            "Hello?"

            "Dodger, are you busy?"

            "Oliver?"

            ~*~

            AN: Whahahahahah! Cliffie! ^_^ Well, the good news is you won't have to wait three months for me to update again! Sorry about that, guys! I know you don't want to hear any excuses but let me rant for just a moment, because I've been **extremely** busy. What with my AP test coming up, and the musical that my chorus/drama group has been doing… It's like I never get a minute to myself anymore! I apologize for the long wait. And, Holy Smokes! 51 reviews for the last chapter?! Wow… I  mean wow… Thanks you guys! I don't deserve it… Also, I'm on 51 people's favorites list! Thank you! ::Bursts into tears:: And to think… My goal when I started writing was only 30! 

            Thanks to the following reviewers: (This is going to take me a while… ¬.¬')

            **Botan and Kurama Lover**: I know, he'll **love** the fact that she's a thief too, ne?!

            **kawaii-sakura12**: Of course he's jealous! He's obsessed with Botan! Poor girl…

            **J.D. Fielding**: Oh, goodness… I **still** haven't reviewed your latest chapter! ::Bonks self on the head:: I'll get to that as soon as I post this. But in case I forget let me say, it was excellent! I wish that I could write as well as you. ::Le sigh:: Perhaps we could collaborate on something sometime? I think it would be fun to work with you. But I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope this one doesn't disappoint you. It's kind of filler leading into the next chapter, which is an important one!

            **Luci-chan6**: Hmmmm…. Actually that's an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while… And no, Botan isn't a ferry girl…. Yet… (Shhh!) And yes, it should be interesting to see how she reacts when she finds out that Shuichi is really Youko Kurama!

            **Dark Chobit**: Thanks, and I'm with you! Go Botan!

            **Lady Nightshade**: It's okay, I'm glad you liked the last one!

            **The New Girl**: ::Giggles:: I liked the student bodies reaction too. I was laughing while I wrote it.

            **Eun-jung**: Why thank you! I'm glad you like this. Truthfully I never know what I'm going to write next so the fact that this fic is fitting together like puzzle pieces is very satisfying.

            **Kari no Miko**: Don't worry, there will be more Youko soon! And more action. Trust me. And it looks like Oliver is going to make is appearance in the next chapter!

            **allin656**: Thanks, and here comes Oliver now!

            **Yayo**:  Well I'm glad you like my ficcies, I like writing them! The cuteness gets me too.

            **Cheap Libertad**: My darling, lovely beta reader who didn't see this chapter! Heh-heh… ¬.¬' Don't worry, you'll get your darkfic from me eventually, but this isn't meant to be! It's supposed somewhat light. In the meantime, I hope you'll keep your darker needs satisfied with the snippet you read yesterday. I'll get to it when I finish **Thief!**. And yes… Hiei in a nuns outfit with Schoolgirl!Kurama… That'll be interesting…

            **DisturbedVixen**: Oh, your fics were incredible! I loved loved loved loved, (Stress on LOVED) them! I hope you update them soon! I have a thing for evil!Youko, and my next project (after **Thief!**)is a darkfic that'll have a sadistic Youko and will still end up being K/B somehow. That'll be interesting… Anyway, yes, I like my Karasu sadistic and evil. It fits him. And oh, he'll be upset when he finds out the true nature of Kurama and Botan's relationship!

            **BlueRose4**: Thank you! They'll meet up in the next chapter.

            **Yume Ookami**: I'm glad you liked it, Jen! As for WTT… Eh heh… Erm… ::runs away::

            **Nijiko-Chan**: I know! Kurama's for everyone! Ah, I can understand the track thing… I never like staying late…

            **Mourning Fox**: I LOVE running in the rain. Freedom… Ah… Well I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and **The Chase**. I really enjoyed writing that one!

            **inuyashafan98**: Thanks! And good luck with math!

            **angelic fatima**: Of course, I love all my reviewers! Okay, ::Clears throat:: Rath! Don't you give angelic fatima any of your bad cooking or I'll sick my muse, Volpone, on you!" How was that?

            **Snowfall**: Oh dear, I hope your writers block goes away!

            **Frith**: I STILL haven't emailed you back! Gah! I will, I will, as soon as I get a minute to myself! H/B just sounds fun. And challenging. More challenging, dare I say, than K/B! Though my heart is set on K/B, I do love a bit of variety. And yes, I love your circle of K/B! It's really what got me started writing in the first place!

            **Shiroi Hikari**: Thank you! 

            **Nips**: Oh yes, the 'squelching' of Shuichi will start to take place more and more often, I believe! An as for the bold, if I knew how to work html and use italics, then I would! Unfortunately, I don't. So when I want something emphasized, I **have** to use bold. (See? See what I mean? Darn you ff.net!)

            **kitsunes-girl370**: Thank you! And I'll try to get around to taking a look at your fic!

            **Kore Yan**: Okay, calm down! Here's the next chapter!

            **Deity of Roses**: Well, I'm glad you liked it! The lemon fic is **The Chase**. And yes, I loved matchmaker Youko. More! 

            **Tiineiji Rin**: You're lucky, be careful! Last week I tried to check my email at school and almost got written up! Thank goodness the library aid was senile and couldn't remember my name… Anyway, glad you liked the chapter!

            **Gitona**: I know. Personally, I can't see Kurama as gay. But, that's just me! Well, glad you like it, and don't worry, you won't have to wait too much longer before either Karasu or Botan and Kurama find out!

            **LoneWolf7423**: Well, I'm glad, thank you!

            **Junyortrakr**: Better luck than myself as well. 

            **Chocogurl**: Poor Karasu, he isn't happy seeing them together is he? Wait until he finds out the true nature of their 'relationship'. He's going to go psycho! Anyway, glad you liked it! (Long live Karasu!!!)

            **Passionate Angel**: Thank you! Yeah, I liked the 'in front of the whole school' scenario myself. 

            **DarkAngelB**: Yes, Hiei/Botan's are always fun! Sorry to hear of your 'crossing the street' phobia. I wonder if there is a technical word for that? Anyway, glad you liked the next chapter, and I hope you liked how Kurama dissed his fanclub. 

            **NoneOfYourBwax**: You are most certainly welcome. I too am a romance junky.

            **devil's99thangel**: Well, thank you! I am flattered! Actually, I'm also a Hiei/Botan fan. I'm going to write a H/B eventually. Well, I'm glad you like this fic, it's always nice to hear you've converted someone!

            **Kariisme**: Heh heh… You'll just have to wait and see! Actually, as much I as I love Shuichi/Botan, I'm really a Youko/Botan at heart… ::Le sigh::

            **Liz Inc**: Don't freak out! Remember, Youko **wants** the thief. As much as he wants Botan… 

            **Anica106**: Karasu's already snapped, I think. He can't get much worse can he? Oh well. Stay tuned, you may be surprised…

            **AnimeBunny**: Honestly, I don't know how I manage it! Why do you people like this stuff so much?! Anyway, thanks!

            **Shy-Lil-Dreamer**: Lol, okay, I'm continuing!

            **Alien9999**: I already have a winner, but I would love to hear your thoughts on what Oliver is going to tell Botan! Go ahead!

            **Sarah**: No problem. I try to remember to email everyone when I update!

            **Saiyan under cover**: Yay! New computers are fun!

            **KawaiiKaye**: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

            **Corkycomp**: No, I don't think it was mean. You may have been right. Well, can't be perfect everytime, ne? Hope this chapter was somewhat better.

            **foxfiregurl1002**: Here's the update! Sorry it took so long!

            **FallenAngel5641**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

            **angel_chick131**: (I just used your email name, okay?) I'm glad you like it! Just out of curiosity, how long did it take you to read it all? And I must say, I'm very flattered that I may have managed to convert you to K/B. It's very difficult to find well-written ones out there, but they're worth the search. Also, you are a very observant reader. Stay tuned. And, I've heard several things about Kuronue. Some say he's a Chimera, others a raven demon. I tend to think either bat or raven. But probably bat, since his wings are rather leathery, no?

            **Tomoki-chan**: I'm glad you liked it, here's the update!

            **Ladyofthedarknessflame**: Thank you!

            **Kagorin**: ::Blushes:: Thanks! 

            Wow… That took me a while. But it was worth it! Because I love all of you! Now it's review time again dears! ^-^


	21. Revelations

            Again, it's taken me forever to update, I apologize!

            Before you go on, let me plug my newest fic, **Foxgloves**, it's a dark K/B, go check it out when you're done with **Thief!**, other than that, enjoy!

            Botan opened the door and stepped into the coffee shop, her eyes scanning the room eagerly, stopping on the figure of a tall man with long dark hair sitting at a corner table. He smiled at her and waved slightly.

            Botan's face broke into a huge grin and she dashed over, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace; which the man returned with just as much enthusiasm.

            "Oliver!" She squealed happily, "It's been **forever**!" She released him and plopped into the vacant seat opposite him.

            "Indeed, it has. How have you been, Dodger?" He pushed a cup of tea toward her, watching her fondly as she began to doctor it.

            "Physically? Well, okay, I guess. For the most part. Mentally? Confused, tired, and somewhat overwhelmed…"

            Oliver had called her an hour ago to let her know that he was in town and invite her to meet with him. Botan had dashed over to the rendezvous point as quickly as her legs could carry her and was still panting slightly.

            "Problems at the lair?" He asked softly. Unlike his protégé, he wasn't blind to Karasu's intentions for her. Botan waved her hand in an uncaring manner.

            "Bah, Karasu being his usual annoying self. Nah, I mean, more like problems at school – and on the job."

            "We'll get to your job in a minute, tell me about your problems at school. You were never in any trouble when you worked for me." He watched curiously as Botan blushed.

            "Er, it's not like that! I'm not in trouble with teachers or anything!" She paused, toying with a sugar packet. "It has to do with a boy…"

            Oliver smirked. Well, he knew this would happen sooner or later. After all, his Artful Dodger was definitely a catch. In fact, if he were a few centuries younger… 

            "But I don't want to talk about that!" She said, dumping the sugar into her tea with an exasperated sigh. Oliver chuckled.

            "Very well. Then about your job?"

            Botan frowned and picked up a spoon. She dipped it into her tea and began to stir slowly, lifting her eyes to meet his own violet gaze.

            "Well, as you know, I recently went through…" She paused, her eyes glazing over slightly as she searched for the right word. "An ordeal," She continued, her vision clearing, "Last I was in Maikai."

            Oliver nodded silently, waiting for her to go on. He had heard her story over the phone of course – in fact it was the reason he had decided to come and see her. He had a bit of light to shed on this subject – and revelations such as these were easier done in person.

            Botan stared at him, her lavender gaze suddenly becoming troubled.

            "Well, you know… I told you before, I saw… I mean. It was impossible! Youko Kurama **can't** still be alive?! You told me yourself, he was killed seventeen years ago – that's even written in the official annals! So, what I saw… I couldn't have really seen it right?"

            Oliver smiled softly and reached out to pat her trembling hand. 

            "Not at all. It is, in fact, entirely possible."

            Botan eyed him suspiciously.

            "Really? So, I'm not crazy?"

            He chuckled.

            "No, I am quite sure that you are not crazy."

            Botan breathed a heavy sigh and sat back in her seat.

            "Well. That's a relief." She gazed steadily at him. "So, what did you want to talk about? You certainly got here very quickly."

            It was now Oliver's turn to sigh as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. In truth, he was unsure of how to explain himself.

            "Actually, it really has to do with what happened to you in Maikai." He began, his eyes drifting away from hers to stare intently down into the mug of black coffee in his grasp. Botan waited. After a very pregnant pause, she frowned.

            "Oliver?" She prodded gently.

            "First of all, we as may well end this charade, pleasant though it has been." He looked back up at her, his deep violet eyes intense.

            "What do you mean?" Botan asked uncertainly. 

            Oliver tossed a lock of raven hair over his shoulder.

            "I mean, that I am about to tell you things that will change your view of me and everything I've ever told you a great deal."

            "Oliver-"

            "Kuronue."

            Botan paused. "What?"

            "My name," He sighed, "Is Kuronue, and I was once the partner of Youko Kurama."

            Botan stared, her jaw dropping slightly.

            "**What**?!"

            "I never knew your real name, Dodger. But since this conversation is going to reveal all sorts of secrets, I suppose it would be a great time to enlighten me."

            She continued to stare at him.

            "**What**?!" 

            Kuronue's lips twitched upward in a smile.

            "Your real name, Dodger. What is it?"

            "Botan." She sputtered out at last.

            "Botan…" Kuronue seemed to be tasting the name, drawing it out languidly. "Peonies?" He asked, after a minute. "Yes. It suits you."

            Botan blinked. "Thank you. Now: **What**?!"

            This time he laughed. "There's no distracting you is there?"

            "Not when someone tells me that they used to be the partner of the famed Youko Kurama, the greatest thief of all times who apparently isn't dead!" She huffed.

            "Very well, calm down! I'll tell you everything."

            "Everything?" She asked, her narrowed eyes threatening.

            "Well, everything I know, anyway." He smiled sheepishly. 

            "Good enough. Get started."

            Kuronue took a deep breath, and began:

            "Well, this was a few hundred years ago, you understand. At the time Youko and I were the leaders of this group of bandits – or, more realistically, **Youko** was the leader, and **I** was more like second in command. Anyway-"

            "Wait!" Botan interrupted. Kuronue blinked.

            "Yes?"

            "That would mean… You were a **demon**!"

            "Well, yes, obviously. I still am, in fact."

            "What? You're a **demon**?!"

            Kuronue rolled his eyes.

            "**Yes**, I am."

            "But…" Botan looked at him confused. "You don't have a demonic aura!"

            "That's because," He winked, "I've learned to suppress it."

            "Oh…"

            "Anyway, Youko and I were very good friends. Better than very good. We were extremely close."

            Botan grinned slyly.

            "Reeeaaally?" She asked. Kuronue sniffed.

            "Get your mind out of the gutter, we weren't **that** close. The relationship was purely one of friendship. Now, as I was saying, we were close friends, and one day we decided to go on a heist by ourselves, and leave our gang behind.

            The theft went successfully, until we tried to escape."

            He paused, a pained look coming over his face. 

            "I was caught in a punji trap – just barely. My foot was badly injured – which would have been fine because as a chimera I had wings… But the poles closed in overhead and I could not escape. The guards were right behind and though Kurama tried to help me…. I told him to go, to leave me. I didn't want him captured for my stupidity.

            Well, as soon as he was clear, the guards caught up. They inflicted a bit of… punishment," He shuddered, his eyes closing involuntarily, "and left me for dead. I wasn't dead - not yet – but I had given up any hope to hanging on to life. I was in a prison that was impossible to escape from. Or so I thought."

            "The portal…" Botan breathed. Kuronue shot her a surprised look.

            "Yes. The first I'd ever discovered. You really aren't as ditzy as you often appear." He grinned. "But then I knew that when I chose to make you my apprentice.

I was lying there, in agonizing pain, when I saw it. Just out of the corner of my eye, behind a small bush. I dragged myself over to look – insatiably curious even when faced with death – and what I saw… I couldn't believe. Another world. I new it was, because it was like an window in the middle of the forest that opened up to completely different scenery. Well, you know what they look like, you've seen them. Anyway, it was big enough for me to crawl through – which I did. I ended up in a ningenkai field. I managed to crawl away before I passed out, obviously, I didn't want anyone else finding out about the portal. A few young priests found me and, thinking I was some sort of god, treated my injuries and nursed me back to health."

"A god?" Botan asked, lifting an eyebrow sardonically. Kuronue blushed.

"Yes, well… Did I mention that it was a very **small** village in a remote area about three hundred years ago? They believed I was a god come to test them for their hospitality and kindness toward others. Though, if I really **had** been a god, come to do all that, I would probably have tried to look more like a human – honestly the wings were a dead give away, how much more conspicuous could a god get?"

"Yes, you mentioned wings? I don't see any wings! And I have to say that it'd be pretty difficult to hide them under that tight shirt." 

"I eventually learned to retract my wings into myself when I chose to stay in the mortal realm – my ears too, they were very… erm, pointy."

"Why did you choose to remain in the human world? Why not go back to your best friend and a life you so obviously enjoyed?"

Kuronue sighed.

"Well, again, let me backtrack. You see, Youko and I… And, well, the rest of the bandits, we weren't nice people."

Botan stared at him blankly. "Well… You were **thieves**."

"Yes, but there's more to it! For instance, you are thief. Yet, I would consider you a good person. Youko and I were **not** good people. In fact, we were horrible. We stole, yes, but we also killed indiscriminately and spitefully." Again, the pained expression manifested upon his features. "We were superior to everyone – or believed ourselves to be. This attitude I carried with me into Ningenkai. I was cruel to the men who cared for me, and when I found out that they thought I was a god… Well, let's just say that things got even worse for a while. Pompous fool that I was, I didn't even **try** to set them strait… I just ordered them around and spat insults whenever the chance arose."

Botan sat rigidly in her seat. "So… What changed?" She asked hesitantly. Kuronue's eyes darkened with memory.

"They were so… **Patient**. They endured the mental torture I inflicted upon them – I remained physically weak for some time – and they never complained or stopped trying to heal me. It made me… Oh, I don't know how to explain… It made see them differently. They were really trying to help me. After I realized this, I felt, for the first time in my life, guilty. They thought I was a god! At last, I told them I was not a god, but a demon. I expected them to be frightened away by this admission but they just continued treating me as if nothing had changed. They were didn't care if I was a demon, human, **or** god – not really. They were **good** people. The first I'd ever been exposed too.      

Something changed in me after my stay with them. I decided that I didn't want to go back to Maikai, or to Kurama even though he was my best friend and thought I was dead. He wouldn't have accepted the person I had become, emotions are a weakness to him and he would have killed me for that weakness. So I staid in Ningenkai and became a thief here. I went back to Maika occasionally, through portals that I found on earth – and they were abundant – but I didn't enjoy my time there."

"…….."

"…….."

"What? Is that **it**?" Botan watched him confusion. 

"Er, well… I wandered the earth for a few hundred years until I found you and decided to make you my apprentice. The end."

Botan took a deep breath. "Well, I'd be lying if I told you that wasn't an interesting story, but Oli- Kuronue… What does that have to do with my seeing Youko? What makes you think your old partner is still alive?"

"Because I know Youko. If there is one person who would have been able to find  a way for their spirit to endure, it would have been him. You saw him and that's all the proof I need."

"Okay… But-"

"What's my point?"

Botan nodded silently.

"Be careful in Maikai. As I said before, I know Youko. I'm sure he has become very interested in you after that encounter and your mysterious disappearance at Raven Tower. He never could resist a challenge – and that is exactly what you present to him. So trust me – be careful. I'm staying in town for a while, just in case. Don't let Karasu know I'm here. Before you go on your next heist, I want you to come and meet me. I can give you a defense against him."

He rose to leave, but was jerked back into his seat when Botan pulled him down by his sleeve.

"Wait! Before you go, and I realize that this is a bit off topic…" She shoved her left hand under his nose, the accursed ring glittering brightly, "Do you know what this is or how to remove it?"

Kuronue stared down at her hand, cross-eyed. He grasped her hand and pulled it away from him to get a better look. He studied it closely, his brow furrowed.

"No, Botan, I'm sorry… All I can tell is that it's a ring. A powerful ring – can you feel all that suppressed energy? But it doesn't look or feel dangerous. I don't know why it won't come off… I'll look into it if you'd like."

"Yes, please." She sighed. Kuronue rose once more.

"Oh, Ku- Kuronue?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does… Does Karasu know about… Well, all that you just told me?"

Kuronue grinned. "No. I told him a bit of a fabrication. The only thing I told him that was true was that I am a demon."

"How… How did you two meet?"

He shrugged. "When I was trying to sell contraband, he became a buyer. Now he's become the commissioner of my apprentice."

Botan sat back in her seat, suddenly tired. "Ah…"

"Goodbye, Botan." Kuronue said gently, before turning away and gliding toward the door.

"Later…" She mumbled. Tossing some money onto the table, she followed her mentor's example and left the coffee shop. She was very tired, but for some reason, before she did anything else, like go home and sleep…

She wanted to talk to Shuichi.

A.N. I'm sorry this took me so long to get out! Ah… The AP test is over and summer vacation is on its way… Unfortunately, I have finals coming up, so I probably won't have time to update for another few weeks! I apologize, but I promise that you will all have plenty from me this summer.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable! We finally figured out who Oliver really is, how many of you were surprised? We have a winner of the contest who will be informed through email. Anyway, thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**Paleah**: I hope this update was soon enough!

**Botan and Kurama Lover**: Don't worry, conflict between Karasu and Kurama is immanent! I had an excellent spring break, I went to London! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Eun-Jung**: The perversion of Karasu is great and should be revered! ::Bows down to the great and terrible Karasu:: Which reminds me, when do I get my next chapter of **What He Said She Said**? Because, Eun, darling, I **dying** over here!

**Cheeto**: Ah, the reviews are nice – flattering even! But I do for the love of K/B! Which reminds me, when can I expect a new chapter for **No Need For Chibis**? I MUST find out about Kurama's night in jail. ::Chuckles::

**Cheap Libertad**: Ah, my wonderful and yet neglected beta reader… Heh! Yes, you may not complain! Not until I have another chapter of **Merry Mentality** awaiting me in my emailbox! And erm… Well, there's still a bit of pot to develop, so who knows how many more chapters there will be?!

**Amber Myst**: No, I'm still here, chugging away! Oh, don't get your hopes up about Karasu… Aw, I love the fluff too!

**Dark Chobit**: Ah, but Botan doesn't **know** that her boss is psycho stalker! Hah! Surprises! But yes, thank goodness she has such a wonderful bf to balance the scale. ::Blushes:: Nah, now you make me feel bad! I really **don't** deserve all the wonderful fans and reviews… This fic isn't **that** great! But I appreciate them, anyway.

**DisturbedVixen**: Gah! I've been using my father's computer lately since mine is sick, and the pop up blocker won't let me review your story! So let me know in case you are reading this that I LOVE what you have going on in your fic. Botan turns out to the villain! Sort of… But I can tell she still likes Youko. And hey, he still likes her too! Even though she wants to kill him! Ah, love is in the air! I agree with your assessment, Botan **does** bring out the strangest emotions in people. She's the only one who can get Kurama to sweat-drop! But you are **definitely** 'worthy' of my recognition – not that my recognition is worth much, mind you. Anyway, keep up the work!

**Chocogurl**: Aww, c'mon! Every author has a cliffy every now and again! I had to do it. I'm sorry you hurt yourself, don't do that again! Remember, dance with safety. In fact, do the safety dance! -

**JD Fielding**: Ah, yeah, I feel guilty about taking so long to update – the world needs more K/B, constantly! And yes, we have a **very** jealous Karasu on our hands and a **very** smitten kitsune. But that's perfect!  And yes, collaboration! I think that together we could put something **brilliant** together!! Or, well, at least entertaining. And I'm looking forward to **your** next update!

**angelic Fatima**: Hey, I have my hair died red right now! Though, it's a bit darker than Kurama's… Anyway, I'm sorry your sister cut your hair, and I'm glad that you're having a great year, though I doubt my writing did anything to help you through it!

**Hakusho009**: Er… Heh… Well, those questions will be answered in due time, but the chapters are short because I only write when I have the time to sit and do a full chapter (which isn't often) and then I immediately get it out to you guys. If I had more free time, the chapters would be longer!

**Kitsune's Girl 370**: Thank you. I **have** word, but every time I save something as html, the italics don't show up! Oh, well. It's to late in the story to change now, and I think the style has become something of a signature of my works.

**Yume Ookami**: Hah! You can't catch me! But yes, more screen time for the glorious Oliver – or should I say, Kuronue! Whoo-hoo! 

**Luci-chan6**: Shhhhh! Oh, girl, you're becoming a liability! Great insight, though! I can't wait to see your sight, tell me when it's done!

**PackLeaderT**: ::Blushes:: Thank you!

**Lady Nightshade**: Thanks!

**Liz Inc**: Hinageshi! Her name was Hinageshi. Now, I don't know if I spelled it right… ACT's? ::Shudders:: Don't even bring those up. Or SAT's or AP Tests… ::Becomes Ill:: Excuses me…

**ChachiFox**: Thank you!

**angelchick141**: I **swear** I will get to looking at your fic this weekend! Now that I have access to a computer that works, I can upload it! Yay! And don't worry, with you furiously typing away, there will soon be a story with Kuronue as the main character!

**lien-kenkoishii**: Thank you! I just love fluff.

**kawaii-sakura12**: Oh, I can't give away my secrets! You'll have to stay tuned!

**miyako14**: You don't **care** if I'm disgustingly busy?! ::Sniff:: You people are going to drive me to stress relief pills, I swear! Well, anyway, here's your new chapter!

**inuyashafan98**: Yes, poor Botan. Well, actually, I'm not sure I'd mind so much being stalked by Karasu… You know, as long as he wasn't trying to kill me…

**kura**: Well, it's about a page more than I usually write, but there's a lot more substance! I hope you liked it!

**Shiroi Hikari**: I like Karasu too… Which must be why I enjoy torturing him so in this fic! Hmmm… I'm as sick as he is…

**Mourning Fox**: Heh, great use of vocab! Sorry about the cliffy, hope this clears it up a bit!

**Aya Sakura Kinamoto**: Okay, I won't leave you in the dust! Here's the update. And yes, they are the perfect couple, ne?

**Nijiko-chan**: Yeah, I was feeling especially creative and used what only free time I had to write! I was in the musical Bye Bye Birdie. It was a lot of fun! Well, I'm off to go write some more **Captive** and **Foxgloves**!

**Frith**: Heh, Hiei definitely **is** a difficult character, but since I used to write Bulma/Vegeta fics (Shhh! Don't tell!), and Hiei's character is, in many ways, similar to Vegeta, I have a slightly easier time of it. Anyway, I need more of **Until The Stars Fade**, but I'm going to guess that, like myself, you are going to busy up until summer break. And I **will** write you back. Soon. You know… Like when summer break comes!

**Dragoongirl**: He'll find out when the time is right! Not before and not after! Chill, I have it all planned out!

**Yoko and Kuronue**: Oh, you **bet** Karasu and Kurama are going to fight!

**Corkycomp**: Nah, lord knows I need more people to criticize my stuff – you don't know how bothersome it is when people tell you your work is wonderful and perfect and you **know** it's not! But yes… Karasu is a psycho stalker. Poor, poor Botan… ::Grins wickedly::

**Youko Princess**: Hmmmm. You know, I'm actually toying with the idea of putting a bit of K/K in here…

**Anica106**: Well, my AP's are over, as yours are too – isn't that weird how they make us all take them at the same time?! I mean, I understand their reasoning but still. And we can't discuss the multiple-choice questions… Bah. I had AP Lit, what about you? Anyway, now that they are over, I can write again! Until finals. 

**MoonbeamMarik'skoi4456**: Thank you!

**Junyortrakr**: Well, hopefully things'll get interesting… We'll see!

**NoneOfYourBwax**: Tests! Ah! No more talk of tests! ::Burst into tears:: I've never taken so many tests in my **life**! 

**DeityofRoses**: Ah, I read your last chapter and loved it! Unfortunately, pop up blocker won't let me review! And more Matchmaker Youko?! Yay! I look forward to it! Anyway, I'm glad you are enjoying all this, and yes, it's Youko's fault. He's very possessive of Botan and wants to show her off. Aww. 

**Snowfall**: Okay, here's the next chapter!

**Kookey**: ::Blushes deeply:: Ah, thanks! I love hearing (from competent readers) that I'm keeping the characters in character (Kurama being the acception) and what have you. Don't worry, there will definitely be more of Karasu's lust – I love him! So here's the next chapter and I hope you continue to read this er, 'wonderful' (Snerks) fic!

**Les**: Oh don't worry, there will be more Youko/Botan interaction!

**LoupeyLady**: Ah, can't answer those questions! Just stay tuned, and thanks for reading!

**kawaii Rikku-chan**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I'll try to get around to reading yours.

**PassionateAngel**: It wasn't **too** evil as far as cliffies go! And yes, I wish they talked like that in the series too!

**Apryl**: I lost your cell number! Not, of course, that you ever answered it when I **did** call… - Whoo, summer's almost here and we'll get to see each other! Yay!

**Morgannia**: a K/B addict?! Oh no! Well, I know how you feel, hope this gave you a fix!

**Kagorin**: Thanks!

**FallenAngel5641**: lol, thanks!

**Kaze Tsukai**: Calm down, here's what happened!

**Tiineiji Rin**: Don't worry, be patient! It's all coming up soon!

Anyway, darlings, thank you and please review again! Also, if you'd like to read something of a darker romantic nature, check out my new fic, **Foxgloves**, it's a horror/romance, and as usual, a K/B… Or, more accurately, a Y/B, since in it, Shuichi doesn't exist! 

Okay, review time! 


	22. Some Startling Information

Heh… ::looks sheepish:: Yeah… It took me a while to update. Sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!

* * *

Botan sighed heavily and kicked a small pebble out of her path. She was coming from her meeting with Oliver, who, she'd just found out, was actually a demon named Kuronue who – as it turned out – was once the partner of the infamous Youko Kurama… Who wasn't dead.

All in all, a wealth of information had been revealed and Botan felt as if her brain were overloaded. She didn't know what to analyze first, and as she continued to mosey slowly along the avenue, she realized something that made her almost stop in her tracks. She wanted to see Shuichi. Desperately.

In fact, since she'd left him earlier that afternoon, all she'd wanted was to see him again. Strangely, this fact didn't bother her, really she found it rather intriguing. There was something about him… Something mysterious, something he was hiding from everyone. She knew this intuitively, and being the curious thief that she was, she couldn't help but to be drawn to him. After all, he had certain feelings for her, which she undoubtedly returned though she'd hardly known him for more than a week. They were connected somehow, she knew. Because of these things, would he consider revealing his secret – whatever it was – to her?

She hoped so. She really did. In fact, _she_ desperately wanted to tell him _her_ secrets. She wanted to reveal those things about herself that no one besides Karasu and Kuronue knew. She wanted a confidant, she wanted… Love.

Pure and simple.

Love and trust, and she wanted to love and trust in return. And she knew, she _knew_ that Shuichi was the one she could turn to for this.

The realization caused her eyes to light up in wonder, there was a pause in her rhythmic steps. Shuichi was the one.

She had to see him.

* * *

Kurama raised his head from his homework and glanced irritably at the ringing communicator. Laying down his mechanical pencil, and closing his Advanced Placement Biology (understanding the mysteries of life science) book, he reached for it.

Flipping it open, he was greeted by a stern looking Koenma. The Reikaii prince was chewing agitatedly on his pacifier and his amber eyes were narrowed worriedly.

"Kurama," He said, pushing a lock of dark brown hair from his eyes, "I need you to report to me in ten minutes."

Kurama's green eyes widened slightly, and he picked up his pencil once more. "What's wrong?"

"That demon lord, who the ring was stolen from. He has sent me some information that I need to relate to you concerning your case."

Kurama frowned slightly, lightly tapping the pencil against his desk. "What sort of information?"

"Confidential. Ten minutes, don't be late." The line went dead. Kurama sighed and turned back to his homework.

There was a timid knock on his door. He glanced over his shoulder suspiciously. Who was that? No one at his house knocked meekly. He rose to his feet, slipping his communicator into his pocket before he opened his door.

Botan stood before him, smiling shyly. "Hi, Shuichi."

Surprised, Kurama didn't check the delighted smile that lit his features. "Botan! What are you doing here?" He reached out and gently took her arm, ushering her into his room and closing the door behind them. He offered her his chair, which she declined. They stood there facing each other, Botan blushing slightly, and Kurama affectionately amused.

"I, um, just thought I'd stop by. You know, since I left you so quickly earlier. Your mother told me to come up here, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She looked pointedly at the pile of books on his desk.

"Not at all." Kurama smiled gently, reaching out gingerly to grasp her waist. When she didn't resist, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms securely around her and resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm glad you came." He told her honestly. She smiled.

"Me to." She said simply, enjoying the warmth of his embrace, and of the gentle affection that broke over her in waves. Roses. She was surrounded by the scent of roses.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." She told him, bringing her hands up to rest upon his biceps. "It's kind of important." She shifted nervously in his arms and Kurama frowned.

"Is there a problem?" He asked her quietly, rubbing the small of her back in a circular motion.

Botan thought for a moment. Problem? Well… It could be, if he had a problem with her profession. "It may be." She said carefully, laying her head on his shoulder. Really, this attention made it difficult to concentrate.

"Tell me." He told her softly, kissing her hair lightly. Botan blushed deeply, glad that Shuichi couldn't see her face from this angle.

"Well – "

There was a ringing sound from Shuichi's pocket. He bit back a curse and released the blue haired girl from his arms. How could he have forgotten? Koenma!

"Is that your cell phone?" Botan asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes." Said Kurama, grabbing a jacket from the back of his chair. He turned to his (and how proud he was to be able to say this!) girlfriend. "I have to go. I won't be gone long, wait here for me, will you please? Like yours, my boss sometimes calls me in at the strangest times." He pulled the jacket on, the insistent ringing from the communicator beginning to annoy them both.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

Kurama decided he'd rather avoid the uncomfortable questions that would be raised if she'd seen what his 'cell phone' really looked like: a tantei communicator.

"No, I don't need to. I already know what my boss is going to say." The ringing stopped. Kurama stepped up to Botan once more, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I know what you have to say is important, I'm sorry that I have to leave right now. But please, wait right here for me, and I promise that I will be back soon."

Botan smiled cheerily at him. "Of course! I don't mind. Take your time, Shuichi."

Kurama felt a sudden rush of strong affection and leaned down, brushing his lips sensually across hers, before pulling away regretfully.

"Thank you." He whispered, backing out of his room. "I'll be back soon." He said again, before closing the door.

* * *

Botan sat down heavily on Shuichi's bed. Wow. She'd almost told him _everything_, then his phone had to ring!

_Perhaps it's a sign,_ she though glumly, _maybe I'm not supposed to tell him yet._

And, he had a job?! Since when?! Why didn't she know about it sooner?

There was a lot about him she didn't know, she realized. A lot. She picked up his pillow and hugged it to her chest, breathing in deeply. Roses. His pillow smelled like roses – just like him. She put the pillow down again, having derived little comfort from it.

Suddenly she was rethinking everything. She liked Shuichi, she liked him a lot. She liked him more than she had ever liked anyone. But was she really ready to share everything with this boy she hardly knew? One side of her said yes, desperately. But the other side of her said no, it was foolish. It would be stupid to trust someone who was almost a stranger with her secrets.

But she would still wait for him. She didn't want to leave. She wanted him to come back through that door, and hold her the way he had just moments ago.

Her cell phone rang.

_Oh, how perfect._ She thought irritably, digging it out of her own pocket.

"Hello?"

"Botan…" Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe it. She had _told_ him she didn't want to be bothered!

"Karasu?"

* * *

Kurama was escorted hastily into Koenma's office by George, who looked as worried as Koenma had earlier.

"Sit down." Said Koenma wearily from his desk, gesturing to the chair before him. Kurama took his place, his gaze never leaving Koenma's tired form. He felt his anger at being interrupted with Botan fade as he took in the heavy circles under the godlings eyes.

"I have some information for you." Said the young ruler, pushing some papers together into a neat stack.

"Yes, you've said."

"That demon lord, who's home was robbed of that ring, and the jade ankh. He hired a private detective, or something like that. He managed to trace down the Anhk on the black market and find out who sold it. We know who our thief works for, even if we do not know who the actual thief is, yet. You were right, the thief is apparently being hired and informed by this other person who knows where to find valuable things."

Kurama nodded, his curiosity piqued.

"This thief is employed by a demon renowned in the black-market. He escaped to Ningenkai some years ago and is expected to have become somewhat unstable. His name is Karasu."

Kurama froze. That was the name of the demon that Botan worked for. **That Botan worked for**… _It couldn't be_…

"Find this demon, Kurama, and you'll undoubtedly find this thief, The Artful Dodger."

* * *

Kurama raced home.

It couldn't be. Botan had no idea she was working for a dangerous demon! She had no idea what she could be involved in – however innocently! He would have to tell her – tonight – to quite her job. He'd come up with some excuse, anything. He just had to get her away from him.

He ran swiftly from the park where Ayame had left him all the way to his own home, slightly breathless as he reached his porch. He opened the door quietly, so as not to alert his parents or his brother, and crept nimbly up the stairs, pushing the door to his room open.

"Botan-!"

it was empty. He looked around frantically, maybe she was playing a joke on him – hiding behind his desk, under his bed! Nothing.

Something fluttered from his desk to his floor, Kurama turned and picked it up, sparing it only a hasty glance. He glanced at it again. Then once more.

It was a note. From Botan.

_Shuichi, my boss called too! Sorry, I'll have to talk to you tomorrow. Hope things went okay at **your** job. I guess it's a busy season for all of us, ne? I feel bad, because I promised I'd wait for you, but you know how these things go. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you!_

_ Love, Botan._

No.

**NO**. She had left! She had gone directly to the person he needed so desperately to warn her about! Sudden terror gripped him. He had to find her, wherever she was.

* * *

Botan rang the doorbell of Karasu's apartment, her bag slung over her shoulder and a slight frown upon her face. Immediately, the door opened, and Karasu pulled her inside.

Botan glanced at his face quickly, but his expression was cool.

"It has to be tonight." He told her, only the faintest hint of excitement in his voice. "I have been informed by very reliable sources that the house is empty again tonight. I must have a book. A book that explains how the ankh works." His eyes roamed over Botan's slim form, oh how he'd missed her…

She nodded and moved toward his room. "I'll change." He watched her go, not attempting to follow this time. _Soon_, he told himself_. Soon. After this heist, I'll have enough money. Then I'll take her back to Maikai with me… _ He turned and looked out his window. The sun was setting. Symbolic of his career? That it was coming to a peaceful, beautiful end with a prize lovelier than even the promise of night? Botan…

"I'm ready!" She called, moments later, emerging into the hallway, her black attire rendering her practically invisible in the darkness of Karasu's home. He turned to face her, an odd smile on his lips that caused her to retreat a few steps back into his room, away from him.

"Good," he purred, following her. He flicked a lock of inky black hair over his shoulder and sat down next to his bed, preparing to summon the portal. His dark hair lightened to a golden blonde, his body glowed ethereally as the portal between the two worlds began to open before him. When it had opened completely, Botan stepped up beside him.

"Two hours." She said quietly. Karasu nodded, his lips twitching upward in a smile. Botan stepped through the portal and it closed behind her, leaving Karasu alone in his room, staring strangely off into nothing.

* * *

Kurama raced through the streets, allowing Youko's good senses to guide him. He was following Botan's scent, and it was leading him to the demon he knew was really responsible for the thefts troubling Maikai.

He approached an apartment building, Botan's scent becoming stronger. He slowed, walking past all the doors and climbing up several flights of stairs before he found the apartment where Botan's scent lead him.

Heart racing, Kurama knocked. Then, after a moment, he knocked again, harshly. The door opened, the face of the demon he had met the other night staring down at him in annoyance.

"You." Karasu sneered, leaning against the doorframe. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Where is Botan?" Kurama asked, teeth bared. Karasu eyed him, amused.

"She's not here." He said after a moment. Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She left me a note, saying you called her. Where else would she be?!" his voice was low. He was dangerously close to becoming Youko.

Karasu stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. "She did stop by. But then she left on an errand for me…" He could see the boy didn't believe him. He grinned slyly, standing aside. "You're welcome to come in and have a look, of course."

Kurama didn't need another invitation. He stepped into the hall and instantly began to look around, his quick eyes taking in everything and storing it away. Her scent was heaviest here, but it was already beginning to grow cold. She wasn't in the apartment. He wandered rapidly from room to room anyway, observing. Karasu followed him, smirking.

"Tea?" He asked politely, openly eyeing the kitsune admiringly.

"No thank you." Kurama ground out. Stopping in the bedroom. There were… Odd vibrations here.

"How did you know where I live?" Karasu asked, settling down in the armchair that resided in one end of the room.

"Botan told me." Kurama lied, turning in a slow circle.

"Ah…" Sighed Karasu. "Botan." The tone of his voice caused Kurama to stop still, his attention becoming riveted upon the demon. He was staring at him, his violet eyes fixed upon him. A lazy smile crawled onto the dark youkia's lips. "Botan. You are certainly quite agitated over her."

Kurama frowned. He detested this demon. "I have something important to tell her. I must talk to her right away. In person."

"Of course, you know." Karasu said, narrowing his eyes and completely ignoring Kurama's statement. "She belongs to _me_. She's **mine**, and I'm sick of you, human, interfering!" The demon's hair color began to change and he rose to his feet, approaching the red head menacingly. "I have plans for her, and I don't want you messing them up! I've seen you with her, thinking you can claw your way into her life? When I rule her completely?! She's my mate, and I'm tired of your meddling!" The glint in his eyes was that of the insane. There was a sudden explosion, directly next to Kurama's head. If he had moved just a second later…

The situation had become dangerous. Kurama pulled a seed from his hair with speed that rivaled even Hiei's. He crushed it into a fine powder between his fingers and darted forward, blowing the dust into Karasu's face.

The youkai fell to the floor, unconscious. Kurama stared down at him, shocked. The demon was insane, absolutely and inarguably insane. And no longer able to really control his powers, he'd nearly overloaded himself with Youkai! He nudged the body with his foot. What was he to do? He didn't want to turn Karasu in until he was sure Botan was safe, just in case…

His communicator rang. Sighing, he dug it out of his pocket and flipped the screen open.

"Kurama, get up here _now_! The lord's house is being robbed!"

* * *

AN: Woah! Sorry about the long wait for the update, folks! My bad, my bad, I was so exited about Foxgloves that I kind of got carried away with THAT story. Speaking of which, did anyone notice that I used the same attack that Kurama used on Karasu at the end that Youko used on Botan in the last chapter of Foxgloves? Huh?! It's because I'm not creative enough to think of anything new. But hey, I don't want to hear any complaints! This chapter had a TON of stuff in it! You had it all – fluff, action, um… fluff. Oh, and craziness. Yup. Isn't it amazing that this fic is almost done?! Holy Mokes!

Thanks to the following reviewers:

**Shiroi**** Hikari**: Shocked? Really? Man, I thought I'd hinted at it enough! Ah well. Teaches me to be overly subtle.

**Botan**** and Kurama Lover**: I know! It will be so cool when Kurama finds out about Kuronue!

**Frith**: What?! Am I not allowed to give you all a healthy cliff hanger now and again? I mean, I think I have my rights, as an authoress, to make sure you all keep coming back for more. Since I can't spike the pages with crack, I use cliff hangers. So there. Hey, summer is here! Summer is here! Soooo… You can update every week! Yay!

**DeityofRoses**: Wow, see? Everyone was busy! And I moved too, so uh… I have an excuse for updating so late…. ::CoughyeahrightCough:: But I just read your new Matchmaker Youko, and I LOVED it. LOVED. You must write more! Or I will hurt you!

**RoseThorns**: Eh-heh. Sorry about the lat update!

**Miyako14**: Yay! Update time!

**Lady Nightshade**: Of COURSE Youko and Kuronue will meet up again! We gotta have them get together.

**Dark Chobit**: I love Kuronue too! I've used him in both Captive and Thief!, and he'll be in the prize fic I'm writing! I love him love him love him. And I'm glad you like Foxgloves. I'm really enjoying writing that.

**Snowfall**: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Paleah**: Obsessed? It's because of Kuronue isn't it? Yeah. He's enough to drive any of us crazy. With lust.

**Disturbedvixen**: Actually, I DID hint that Oliver was Kuronue. A few people got it! You don't know what he looks like? Good god, you poor thing. He's hot. Make that _hawt_. I'll send you a picture via email, okay?

**cHiCkxOfxdArKnEsS**: Your new name makes my eyes hurt. But, as you see, Botan didn't get a chance to say anything to Shuichi! Oh no!

**Blue Rose4**: Man! I did hint at it, I swear! But I'm glad you like it.

**Kookey**: Wow! Thanks! I love it when people put me on their favorite authors list! You know, my goal when I started writing was to be on at least thirty people's favorite authors list, but last I checked, I'm on 85 peoples! Woah! Far surpassing my expectations, let me tell ya. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I simply love Kuronue. LOVE. And did you enjoy the crazy Karasu of this chapter? Mwuahahahahah!

**Cheeto**: Sorry about the long time it took to update! But… I never did see an update for No Need For Chibis, so… You aren't allowed to be angry at me! ::Sticks tongue out::

**JDFielding**: Yes, confrontation at last! But, it's not the end… They still have to have that major battle! But I'm glad you liked it, JD, praise from you means so much to peons like me!

**Allin656**: Well, I'm glad you liked it!

**Kawaii-sakura12**: No, no OC's! Only when absolutely necessary. I don't really like them, you see. I can't help it, I'm almost a canon fanatic.

**Sazuka****-Chan**: Man. I finally figured it out. Grrr, ff.net! I hope you quite changing stuff around now!

**Kagorin**: ::Blushes:: Aww. Thanks.

**Kurama's**** Kitsune**: Mwa-hahahahahah! Yes. Evil cliffies are fun.

**Naru**** Lovely**: - Wow. I think that was one of the sweetest reviews I have ever had! Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! I sent you an email, though I'm not sure if you received it. I would be HONORED if you would like to translate my fics! I'm very flattered that you think highly enough of my skills to even consider it! I'm glad you caught onto the 'Oliver is Kuronue' thing, as I was SURE I'd left a decent amount of hints! Anyway, email me if you would, with more information on your translating business thingy. And just so you know, I am as distressed as you are at the lack of K/B fics. It's very sad, really. But, I'll do my best to contribute!

**Kim**: I'm so glad you like him! Honestly, your obsession rivals even mine! But yes, I think this chapter was just as action packed as… Um… Well I see I haven't had a whole lot of action in the last few chapters… Heh…

**Mourning Fox**: What? I was under the impression that Kuronue was killed long before Youko. Like, years. But, if I'm wrong… Oh well! It's an AU, so uh… That's my excuse! Yeah!

**Inuyashafan98**: Glad you liked it!

**Kaze**** Tasukai**: Heh, 'supposedly dead people popping up all over the place'… That just sounds creepy, doesn't it? But correct. Don't worry. She'll find out about the whole Youko/Shuichi thing soon.

**Liz Inc**: Erg, so glad that danged test is over. Anyway, glad you liked the last chapter! I just love Kuronue. And your welcome about that whole Hinageshi thing.

**NoneOfyourBwax**: Man… Aren't you glad school's out?

**Junyortrakr**: No, she doesn't know who the real Youko is. Not yet.

**Nijiko****-Chan**: Yes, Kuronue and Karasu look fairly similar. Except… Kuronue is hotter. Heh.

**GoddessofKoorime**: I'm glad you like it!

**Aya**** Sakura Kinamoto**: Oh, really? Well, I must go look! I shall go peek at your fics when I get the chance!

**Lil-rosa**: OMG! I KNOW! IT'S, LEIK, TOTALLY GR8!

**Kawaii**** Thief Kitsune**: Yay! Thanks!

**Anica106**: Oh man, you aren't kidding! You know, we almost weren't able to take the test, because of the time thing. I think we started about two minutes before nine. Hey, to break a rule, did you think the multiple choice part of the test was difficult? Because I found it easier than the essays. Except for the excerpt from Volpone (Woah, I freaked when I saw my pen name on the test! I was like: Good Omen!), those were hard. And I don't think I did to hot on the first essay with the poem comparison. But the essay on the excerpt and on the open ended question I think I did okay. I used Kate Chopins The Awakening for the open ended question. Meh. We don't get our results until next month either. I hope I passed I hope I passed! Oh… Um… Glad you liked the last chapter!

**Tiineiji**** Rin**: Oh, yeah. I know that Kurama killed Karasu in the anime. But this is an au, and Karasu is still alive! Wahahahahahah!

**Yume Ookami**: Jen, you're just sick minded! - I like it.

**Kitsune**** Kit**: Yay! You got my hints!

**PassionateAngel**: Yeah, I thought that TOTALLY made it obviouse that Kurama and Botan were MEANT to be together… Of course, though… I'm biased…

**Reikachan14**: Awww! Thanks! Now I feel even MORE guilty for not updating as soon… Sorry! But I hope this chapter makes up for that, if only just a little!

**John Cena's Basketball Star**: Well, I'm glad you like it…

**Babybotan**: Thanks!

**Chocogurl**: Don't worry about reviewing EVERY CHAPTER. I'm just glad you enjoyed it!

**Zack Schinzer**: Why, thank you.

**BountyHuntress16**: Thanks! I love hearing that.

**Insaneoveranime**: Wow, thanks for being such an enthusiastic fan!

**Luci-chan6**: I'm glad you like it! And I can't wait to see your sight when you get it all the way up. ¬.¬' Heh. Spelling will never be a talent of mine. Oh well, don't sweat the small stuff!

Thanks you guys! And now…. It's time to review again! Yay!


	23. To Catch a Thief

AN: Wow... It's been almost a year since I updated this fic. I'm _so_ sorry, you guys! I'm a horrible authoress, just horrible! I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me! Just so you know, I am not giving up on this fic. I know it seems like it, after I abandoned it for almost a year, but I'm not. Really! There are only a few more chapters left, in fact. Next on my list will be to update _Captive_. I'm also fixing up all my fics. It's not anything big, I'm just fixing up some mechanical errors. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Kurama bound the fallen youkai as tightly as he could with vines he had hastily summoned. Checking once more to make sure Karasu was completely secure; he left the unconscious demon on the floor of his bedroom. The red-head sighed heavily, pulling his light jacket tightly around him as he bound away from the apartment building.

His brow creased with worry as he moved swiftly toward the park several blocks away. He had to meet Ayame so she could take him to the inu-youkai lord's house in Makai. Which was currently being _robbed_.

Tonight was his chance! His chance to catch the one who had been usurping his title as the greatest thief ever. Tonight he could unmask her… Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could feel Youko smirking. The demon was excited.

But also worried.

Both aspects of Kurama – Shuichi _and_ Youko, were concerned for a certain blue-haired young woman.

_Botan_, the kitsune whispered to Shuichi. _We can't worry about her now, not while we're solving this case._

Shuichi knew this, but it didn't stop a frown from passing over the dominant personality's face.

_I know_, he told Youko. _But as soon as we get back_…

_Yes_, agreed the silver fox demon, _as soon as we get back we will find her._

With increasing speed, Kurama dashed around a corner and ran headlong into another body. The two men fell gracelessly to the ground.

The red-head pushed himself up from the pavement with his elbows, looking across at the dark-haired man he'd bowled over. Violet eyes blinked back at him from under the brim of a strange buckled hat.

Youko shifted uneasily in the confines of Shuichi's mind.

"Sorry," Kurama managed, as he stood up and offered the man his hand. From below him, the stranger grinned, allowing himself to be helped up.

"It's okay. You seem to be in quite a hurry, though!"

_That hat…_ Youko murmured.

"I'm on my way to the park." Kurama explained, dusting off his jeans.

"Oh? Well, before you go could you please tell me if you've seen a blue-haired girl around recently? About your height. And age."

_A blue-haired… _Kurama blinked.

"Botan?"

"Oh!" The man grinned widely, "You know Botan?"

"I… Yes." He eyed the stranger curiously. "_You_ know Botan?"

"Of course! I'm her…" The dark-haired man coughed suddenly. "I'm her friend." He stuck out his hand politely. "Oliver."

"Shuichi."

They shook hands, Oliver beaming happily and Kurama forcing a smile. Who was this guy?

_That aura…_ Youko pushed, but Kurama pushed back, forcing his demon side into the depths of his consciousness.

"Nice to meet you Shuichi! So, you know my Botan, do you? Have you seen her around here tonight?"

**_His_** _Botan!_ Kurama thought indignantly. "No, I haven't," he replied.

"Ah… She was supposed to meet me before she went to see that Karasu fellow."

The guy knew Karasu, too? Was he… connected somehow?

"How do you know Botan?" Oliver asked suddenly, studying Kurama closely.

"We go to the same school." He answered, brushing a strand of tomato-red hair away from his face. "She's my _girlfriend_." He stressed. _Hmph. **His** Botan indeed._

Oliver cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Really? Well. That would explain a few things."

Kurama blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Hey, will you do me a favor?" Oliver took a small, wrapped package from his coat pocket. "Will you give this to Botan? I think you'll see her before I do."

The kitsune eyed it suspiciously but took it anyway.

"Thanks!" Oliver pulled his hat down further, hiding his sparkling purple eyes. "Tell her I said hi, okay?" He turned on his heel and walked away. Kurama's green eyes followed him for a moment as he placed the package into his own pocket. There was something very familiar about Oliver that he couldn't quite place...

He shook his head, turning back toward the park.

* * *

Botan peeked out of the third story window, gripping the small book she had lifted from the office below.

"One… two… three… eight… twelve… Twelve. Damn."

Twelve guards stood outside, staring up at the house and fingering their weapons nervously. Botan could tell: they knew she was there. And _they_ knew that _she_ knew they knew. The blue-haired girl turned from the window, her back pressed against the wall as she slumped to the floor.

Someone had _known_. Someone had known she'd be there tonight. She raised a shaky hand to her forehead and took a deep breath.

It didn't matter. She'd been trained well, it didn't _matter_ how many people there were out there! She could find away around this and still manage to complete this mission. She had half an hour before Karasu opened the portal. She could make it

Botan crept out of the room and toward a window at the end of the hall, if she could shimmy down the tree again she knew she could make her way around the guards. But it had to be quick, she could tell they were waiting for reinforcements. If she didn't get of the house soon they'd come in after her. She peeked over the window ledge, trying to spot any of the inu-youkai's lord's guards on the ground below. Nothing moved but the leaves on the tree.

Botan sighed happily and pushed the frame up, swinging one leg out before carefully tucking the book Karasu had wanted into the pouch at her side. Placing one foot carefully on the branch outside of the window, she reached out and firmly grasped the branch above, pulling herself out of the youkiai's mansion.

* * *

"What are you going to do?"

Ayame's soft voice drifted soothingly over Kurama as she clutched her oar closely to her chest. Her dark eyes narrowed uneasily at the sight of so many demons. The red-head smiled reassuringly, placing a seed into his hair.

"Are you going to go inside?"

"No. I'm going to check the perimeter of the house first."

One of the guards pushed brusquely forward, scowling. Their lord had asked that they allow this human to take over, as part of his agreement with Rekai was the tantei member Konema sent be in charge. This didn't make the demons very happy, having to listen to a _human_ of all things – what was Makai coming to!

"The perimeter is secure. I looked to that personally."

He found the smile the red-haired human gave him to be almost mocking.

"I would like to check it myself, if you don't mind."

"Very well." With a silent snarl, the guard stepped back.

"Be careful, Kurama." Ayame placed a hand on the detective's shoulder, frowning lightly. "Koenma-sama thinks that this Artful Dodger could be dangerous."

"Don't worry," the fox told her, "I can also be dangerous." He chuckled lightly, his green eyes flashing amber for a split second. The ferry girl managed to give him a small smile before climbing onto her oar.

"Alright. I am going to return to Rekai and give Koenma my report. When you're finished here, please use your communicator to contact us."

"I will." Kurama watched Ayame zip upward into the clouds, dissapearing. With a sigh, he turned back toward the mansion.

"How many of us would you like to accompany you?" The guard was back.

"None, I will do this alone." The fox spirit walked briskly away, and the demon lost sight of him as he turned the corner.

"What a cocky little..." He bared his teeth after the boy.

* * *

Kuronue leaned against the railing of his balcony, looking down at the city street. It was getting late, and the normal traffic of people was thinning out. The thief ran a hand through his long, dark hair, frowning thoughtfully.

That red-head from earlier. He was Youko's incarnate. The kitsune _had_ survived, after all. The bat youkai laughed ironically. Well, Botan had been right, Youko was alive and well. What his protege _didn't_ know was that she was seeing the fox on a regular occasion.

"He said he was her _boyfriend_!" Snickered the youkai. So the kitsune was actually limiting himself to one woman as a human, how cute. In his days as Makai's greatest thief Youko had had a new woman every week.

But what had Kurama been doing back in the demon realm? In his youkai form, no less!

"Hmmmm."

Well, not much Kuronue could do at the moment. He had been tempted to follow Kurama's human form, but that would have been a bit intrusive. Still, he hadn't seen his best friend in a few hundred years, and the desire to make himself known was a bit overpowering.

"The time for that isn't right."

He'd wait until this whole business with Karasu was over. After all, the crow demon was becoming a distraction of his own. It was only a matter of time before the other demon's powers went haywire and he finally snapped. It was important that Kuronue get the crow out of the city before then. And there was this unsettling fixation the explosive youkai had on Botan...

Though, if Kuronue's suspicions were right, he may not have to worry about protecting Botan. Perhaps Youko...

"Heh. Sly fox. What have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

Kurama prowled silently around the building, his keen green eyes observing every minute detail, looking for anything out of place. He could feel that the protective barrier around the complex had been tampered with. He looked into the windows of the first floor, but the house was dark and he couldn't see anything. As he rounded the next corner, a light rustling sound caught his attention. The fox-boy glanced at the tall oak, his eyes narrowing. The leaves waved lazily at him in the soft night breeze. He smiled serenely, calling forward one of the branches so could take one of the oak's leaves. Perhaps he could develop into a weapon later.

The limb stretched toward him, it's leaves reaching. Kurama stepped forward to pluck one from the branch, his hand gently pulling the leaf away.

Something shifted in the corner of his eye, and it _wasn't _a leaf. Immediately, he turned toward the disturbance, in time to catch the thief leaping from a higher branch to the ground.

_It's her!_

Almost before he could take a breath, Shuichi found himself being drawn back. He began to glow softly, his limbs lengthening and hair bleeding out into a soft, moonlit silver.

"Wait !" He tried to call, but now he was only a voice in the back of someone else's mind.

Youko smirked.

* * *

Botan landed softly in a crouch, taking a moment to regain her balance as she felt for the barrier around the compound. The flow was interrupted close by. She stood carefully, biting her lip.

"It must be a guard..." She whispered, looking carefully over her shoulder.

Ten paces away, his golden eyes trained sharply on her, stood Youko Kurama. Botan felt an icy rush of fear wash over her. Her breath hitched for only a moment before she sprang into action. She darted away from the youkai, quickly tracing a spell in the air that allowed her to pierce through the barrier undetected.

She could hear Youko behind her – his footsteps as soft as hers. He was laughing, and she felt something brush near her ankle. Botan didn't have to turn around to know it was the kitsune's famed rose whip. Swallowing her fear, she pushed herself harder, desperately trying to stay ahead of the fleet youkai. She snaked quickly to the left. He followed. She leaped upward into the trees, jumping from branch to branch. He followed. She tumbled swiftly to the ground, rolling to her feet and continuing her race toward Raven Tower.

Still he followed.

For miles she tried to shake him off, and for miles she failed. Always steadily behind her, the great thief followed.

She was near panicking when at last the tower loomed ahead. Almost sobbing in relief, Botan used her las bit of energy to push herself past the door. She took only a moment to turn and slam the heavy wood closed, turning the ancient lock. It wouldn't keep him out, but it'd slow him down. Panting heavily, Botan dashed up the stairwell, climbing the thirteen stories and bursting into the room, prepared to throw herself into the portal.

But... The portal wasn't there.

The door crashed open below, and she could hear the footsteps of the thief as he, too, ran up the stairs after her.

The girl turned and slowly backed against the wall, her heart racing. She had no escape. Karasu had abandoned her.

Youko rounded the last turn, stopping when he entered the room. The Artful Dodger stood against the opposite wall. The kitsune laughed, cracking his whip.

"No magical escape this time?" He took a step forward, his pale lips pulled back in an excited smile. He had her cornered, there was no escape now.

Botan's knees were shaking. Her whole _body_ was shaking. This couldn't be happening, not to her. She _never_ got caught.

Still, here was Youko, standing in front of her, blocking the only exit. His amber eyes were intense, she couldn't look at them. They burned her. Neither could she look at his mouth, that smile frightened her. She'd seen something like it before on Karasu's face. She tried to look at his hands instead but when he flexed his claws she whimpered.

"This is a glorious moment, Dodger." He whispered to her, his hands suddenly resting on her shoulders. When had those vines wrapped themselves around her legs? When had her hands been pinned to her sides with his thorny whip?

"Are you frightened?"

Those molten gold eyes of his were trying to search hers out but she refused to meet his gaze.

"You should be honored to be caught by me." He chuckled. Botan wanted to do _something_ but she couldn't move. And she couldn't bring herself to look at him. But suddenly one hand was under her chin, tilting her face upward and she couldn't stop herself.

He was beautiful, really. All soft features except for those penetrating eyes and sharp canines. His furry fox ears were perked toward her and his silver hair fell all around her face.

His long fingers were sliding eagerly under her cowl, pulling it slowly back so he could observe her face. Her vision was becoming fuzzy, and she tried to keep her eyes open when she felt, at last, the hood being ripped away from her face. Suddenly her blue hair was getting in her face and twining with Youko's silver locks. She let her bubble-gum colored eyes drift up to the demon's face again and was mildly surprised to see that he was shocked. Recognition ran through his slanted eyes.

"Botan!"

The adrenaline that had been carrying the girl for the past half an hour finally ran out, and her head dropped forward against the tall youkai's chest. As she slipped into unconsciousness, Botan realized...

_He knew her name..._

* * *

AN: Well, it wasn't the longest chapter, but at least Youko's finally got Botan! Oh, my goodness, what's he going to do? Will he turn her in to Koenma! Oh my goodness! It's so exciting!

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, but there were were 97 of you! It would take me forever, so let me just say... :Sniffles: I love you guys! Please keep reviewing, it really does motivate me! I've just been busy trying to get used to going to college that it effected my fics. I promise you won't have to wait to long for another update.

I also want to thank the 175 people who have put me on their favorite author's list. I'm very flattered! Anyway, thanks again you guys!


	24. Youko

I'm _so sorry_ about taking so long to get this next chapter out! I feel really guilty, after all the nice reviews – and er... threatening ones as well... Please remember that I'm in college and have responsibilities outside of writing this story. And I've been suffering from a wicked case of writers block.

If you want to thank someone for managing to wrench this chapter from me then thank my reviewers and, especially, my boyfriend. You all know him as the illustrious J.D. Fielding, and he especially requested that I update _Thief!_ as a Christmas present to him. So, Merry Christmas, love! I hope you all enjoy this overdue chapter!

* * *

Kuronue moved quickly along the sidewalk, his buckled hat pulled low to shelter his face from the falling rain. It had only begun to drizzle about half an hour ago, but the city streets had been quickly abandoned soon after. Almost alone except for the odd drunk or lonely wanderer like himself, the dark haired youkai continued to walk along, his footsteps too light and too careful to be human. 

At the base of a tall, ominous apartment building he stopped. He looked up, allowing the cool drops of rain to hit his face and run down his cheeks. Hands in the pockets of his black slacks, Kuronue crouched, his nose almost touching the wet pavement. Then, with a powerful leap he grabbed the the rail of the third story balcony. Balancing easily in the precarious position, he crouched again and – again – leaped another three stories. After repeating this routine several times, he came to the balcony he had been aiming for. He slid gracefully from the rail to stand on the smooth, slick concrete of the patio.

The youkai paused for a moment to taste the air around him, feeling for any abnormalities. Undoubtedly the air up here was tainted with jukyuu, evil youkai power. It was strong and familiar. Kuronue quietly opened the sliding door and stood in the living room of the penthouse. Irritably, he shook his dark hair free of rain and began walking down the hall. It was time someone dealt with Karasu, the explosive demon was becoming much, much too dangerous. Truthfully, Kuronue had felt guilty about handing his Artful Dodger, his Botan over to the demon so easily. He hadn't wanted to, obviously, but beings more powerful himself had been involved and it was always best not upset those with absolute corrupt power.

He was not the only demon who knew of the dimensional holes between here and Makai. Others had found their way through and though Kuronue didn't like it who was he going to complain to? No one enjoyed having their territory encroached upon. But Karasu wasn't going to crawl to Koenma for help. The little god hardly had a foothold in this realm anyway, except for his ferry girls. So he was stuck facing his own problems – not that he was complaining mind you. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Or so he had heard.

He felt the air for a wisp of the most recent jukyuu used, and followed it further down the hall and through an open door. The bitter smell of explosive powder made his nose wrinkle as he scanned the room. It was dark, the walls blackened and charred as if the chamber had contained a small detonation. Curled up on the floor was the sad, half burnt remnant of what he assumed was once a healthy green vine. The kind Youko liked to use.

Kuronue chuckled. So the fox had been here earlier had he? Years in the body of a human must have made his mind soft. Had he expected to keep the bomb-making demon bound for long with a few Makai vines? The youkai sighed and headed back out into the hallway, his damp, dark hair falling around his face. Karasu wasn't here anymore. His quarry had escaped, he assumed, the the demon realm.

_For Botan or for the fox?_ He wondered grimly. Youko had put himself and the human girl into a lot danger by revealing himself to Karasu. _Probably both_. He added silently. For an eccentric demon like Karasu, it wasn't difficult to imagine that he'd find a way to track them down. It also wasn't difficult to imagine that he might kill them. Kuronue shook his head and darted into the living room, he slid open the patio door and leaped from the railing. He tumbled through thin air for just a moment before his wings burst forth. Counting on the darkness and the humid, misty air to conceal him, the youkai soared to the park. He had to get to Makai.

* * *

Botan slowly regained consciousness to the sound of a crackling fire and the smell of dried leaves. From the flickering in front of her eyelids she knew the warmth radiating toward her was from the fire, and from the rustling sound that was made when she shifted uncomfortably she believed she had found the source of the strong scent of green. 

Opening her eyes was a struggle and she felt exhausted after she managed to crack them open. _I'm in a cave_... She thought, lazily watching shadows lick the damp, stone walls. Slowly, puzzlement clouded her senses.

"Why am I in a cave?" She asked softly.

"Because," A velvety whisper replied, "I brought you here."

Immediately the young woman was sitting up, her strained muscles screaming in complaint. She looked wildly around as she scooted back, her hands coming up in a protective manner as she drew her legs in and under herself, ready at any second to leap. Her frantic eyes finally settled on a figure.

Youko Kurama lounged gracefully between her and the open mouth of the cave. His back rested against a large boulder, his arms crossed and his long legs stretched out comfortably. The kitsune's almond shaped eyes were resting steadily on her and though he looked completely relaxed Botan noticed the tip of his beautiful silver tail would twitch now and again, and his clawed hands were flexing in agitation.

Her throat tightened in fear and she felt her pulse begin to race. Though her body was exhausted from their chase earlier, fresh adrenaline coursed through her, dulling her pain and quickening her reflexes. Fight or flight was taking over as her brain began running through possible plans of escape.

As if he could read her mind, several vines burst from the ground and wrapped securely around her legs. Surprised and scared, she clawed at them, but was forced to stop when more vines sprang up and wrapped around her wrists.

"Please stop," the youkai commanded in a voice so quiet she had to strain to hear him over the pounding of her heart. Botan stopped struggling but did not relax, her muscles remained tense and her stomach flipped uneasily as his golden eyes locked onto her. She and the deadly legend watched each other for several minutes, she with trepidation and not a little fear, he with careful consideration and even some amusement.

"The Artful Dodger," He finally said, those adorable and sharp silver ears swiveling toward her. "A character in _Oliver Twist_, is he not?"

Botan blinked.

"A pick-pocket if I recall..." He continued.

The blue haired girl nodded slowly, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"How... How did you know?" The last she knew, youkai didn't go around reading novels from the human realm. Youko's quiet chuckle surprised her, and she shivered at the way it rumbled through her, like the vibrations of a powerful thunderclap.

Instead of answering her, he tilted his head to the side and regarded her closely. Botan shifted uncomfortably under his attentive gaze and found his molten eyes were too much for her. She looked away.

The fox demon watched her in amusement and pleasure. This was better than he could have hoped for. The dreaded new thief of Makai, the one who was usurping his title as the most skilled and feared villain of the demon realm was bound and sufficiently intimidated in his presence. Best of all, it was his beautiful and fascinating little blue-haired human female. This really was turning out to be delicious.

"It suites you," he offered, smirking wickedly before adding, "Botan."

She fearfully narrowed her amethyst eyes, her body shaking as she focused on him once more. She tried and failed miserably to keep the tremor from her voice.

"How do you know my name?"

_Careful_, Shuichi chided, voicing his concerns in Youko's mind. _Can't you see you're scaring her?_

_Quiet_, the youkai snarled, pushing the red-headed human's consciousness down, not keen on having his fun interrupted, _a little fear is good for her. _He smirked at the girl, his full lips sliding back to reveal pointed canines. Overall, the expression wasn't exactly comforting. If Botan was not held down by vines she would have tried to make a run for it. As it was she only managed an involuntary whimper.

Fluidly, the demon stood up, walking slowly over to her. Botan craned her neck to see his face as his nearly seven foot frame towered over her.

"You know who I am?" It was more of a statement than a question. Of course she knew who he was, she must. Why else would she be trembling in his presence?

"Youko Kurama," she whispered.

Pleased, his smirk widened. "That's right," he purred. "And now it ends."

_This is it,_ she thought, _he's going to kill me._ She wondered how he was going to do it. Would he summon his famous death plants and let them devour her? Or would he simply tear out her throat with his claws? Deciding suddenly that she didn't want to see his face when it happened, she lowered her gaze to her bound wrists and hunched her shoulders. She bit her lip so hard that she felt blood trickle into her mouth. Clenching her hands in resignation to whatever was about to take place, several warm tears slid ticklishly down her cheeks and splashed onto vines that wrapped around her arms.

Youko paused when the smell of salt reached his nose, followed by a headier scent.

_Stop it!_ Shuichi raged, _She's terrified! Enough's enough!_

_Shut up,_ the youkai growled, realizing he had gone to far. He dropped to one knee in front of her and brushed his fingers over her tear stained cheek. He was hurt when she flinched away from his caress as if he had burned her. She was crying. He really had frightened her badly. He could smell her blood and he ran one clawed finger over her lip to examine the injury.

"Stop," she begged, jerking her head away, "Don't touch me. Just get it over with."

Youko lifted one delicate eyebrow in surprise. Get it over with? She thought he was going to _kill_ her? The kitsune frowned deeply, he had meant that the _chase_ had ended, not that he was going to end her life. He growled in annoyance, stopping immediately when he realized he was scaring her even further.

"Stop," he demanded, grabbing her shoulders. "_Stop_," he said again when she tried to shake free. "I'm not going to kill you!"

Botan stopped struggling and looked at him, wide eyed. Youko returned her stare, for all the world looking as if she had offended him.

"You're not?" She asked slowly. The demon snorted.

"No." The vines around her loosened and he pulled the young woman into his lap, growling softly when she stiffened in fear. Hadn't he just said he wasn't going to kill her? Didn't she know she was his?

_No_, Shuichi reminded him. _She doesn't. She's scared of you – you've chased her down and tied her up and frightened her out of her mind."_

_I was only playing, _Youko defended sulkily, _I didn't mean to scare her **this** badly._

"Botan," He whispered, holding her gently, "Calm down."

"_How do you know my name_?" She asked again, her voice strained.

"Shuichi," he said softly, running his fingers through her hair. He had expected this to calm her down, but it had the opposite affect. She squirmed in his arms, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Shuichi!" She flailed, squirming to get out of his grasp. Taken by surprise, Youko almost lost his grip on her. "Shuichi!" She seethed. "What did you do to him! If you hurt him I swear I will rip your heart out you son of a --"

Frustrated, Youko pinned her down, growling a warning.

_She doesn't know about our connection,_ Shuichi said urgently. _She thinks you must have hurt me for information_. The kitsune could feel his human counterpart's swelling pride at the blue-haired beautie's concern for him. Youko rolled his eyes and grabbed Botan's wrists to keep her from landing any punches.

"I didn't do anything to him," he snapped. "Kami, woman would you calm down!"

"You're a liar!" Botan squirmed, panting for breath. The demon had to wonder if she had any idea how alluring she looked.

"I am _not_," he sighed. _This wench is exhausting! First she's scared, now she's a spitfire. _

She stopped moving, breathing heavily and looking up into his fiery eyes.

"Prove it," she breathed. "I want to see Shuichi."

Realizing his time with her was almost up, Youko was reluctant to let go.

_She wants to see **me**_, his human side whispered. _Step aside, I can calm her down._

"I'm sorry I frightened you," the kitsune's voice was soft, and caused Botan to pause. The silver-haired demon leaned down, his lips brushing over her cheek and to her ear, his soft hair clouding her vision as it fell around her face. "Please don't hate me... Botan..."

"Botan..." The youkai's voice was changing. The velvety timbre becoming more musical, more familiar. Suddenly the body over hers didn't seem so large and imposing. Blinking slowly, the silver hair that had been tickling her face was now tomato red and as he pulled away the face that she looked into was not that of Youko Kurama's. The molten gaze that belonged to the fearsome youkai was gone, and instead she was drowning in the most beautiful pair of bottle green eyes.

"Botan," he whispered to her, human fingers – fingers without deadly claws – were brushing through her hair. He smiled sweetly at her and she nearly burst into tears, confused and relieved all at once.

"_Shuichi_?" Her voice broke. She sat up, throwing her arms around him and nearly collapsing in relief. His arms circled around her waist, holding her trembling form against him, giving her a solid foundation to cling to. After several minutes she pulled away, quietly studying the familiar boy who held her.

"But... How? Youko..."

"Youko Kurama resides within me," He whispered. "Our spirits are connected." It was a relief to say it. To tell her. He wanted nothing more than to explain and make her understand his dual nature.

"He didn't hurt me, Botan," he murmured softly. "He's apart of me. By hurting me he would hurt himself."

Botan shook her head, confused and emotionally drained. She could only stare at the boy before her. It was surreal to see him in the setting of a cave in the Makai jungle.

"But.."

"But," Shuichi interrupted, the question burning inside of him. The question that, in his excitement at capturing her, Youko had forgotten to ask.

"What I want to know, Botan... Are you really the Artful Dodger?"

He hoped she would say no. Any excuse she made and he would take it, anything at all. He did not want her to be the one Koenma was searching for. It would kill him.

Unfortunately she gave him the answer that broke his heart.

"Yes."

* * *

Karasu seethed. He tore his way through Raven tower, his jukyuu boiling within him. So intense was it that his normally dark hair was nearly platinum, and he was surrounded by a hazy glow. He could smell Youko, he could almost taste him. The smell of a forest, of flowers. Roses. 

Raging, he practically flew down the stairs and out the broken door. Botan was gone. That filthy marauder had taken her. The thief wasn't dead after all, he had simply been hiding in a human body! Tricking his beautiful Botan into thinking he was really an innocent human boy...

Karasu bared his teeth, his blue eyes flashing wildly. Gathering youkai power into his hands, he formed a small, silver, winged ball. He tossed it lazily over his shoulder and it flew haphazardly into the tower. The demon didn't bat an eye as the bomb went off, bringing the tower down. Rubble flew past him and the earth trembled from the blast. Scowling, the demon shoved his hands in his pockets, wondering where to look next.

_You can't hide from me, fox! And when I find you... I will make you pay._

_

* * *

_

Normally I would thank the reviewers of the last chapter individually – but there were almost eighty of you! My thanks would be longer than the chapter! So instead of thanking you one by one, let me just say: Thanks to all my reviewers. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I haven't dropped off the face of the earth, I promise, and however long it takes this story WILL be completed eventually.

I also have a chapter for _Captive_ in the works, so expect that soon.

Merry Christmas, everyone!


	25. The Smell Of Rain

::Hides behind her computer:: Please don't hurt me! I know it's been... Oh my god... almost... two years since I updated...

But, um, I updated! So that's the important part! And it is thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you guys, don't worry, this fic has not been abandoned and I have every intention of finishing it. Enjoy the next installment of Thief!

**Thief!**

_The Smell Of Rain_

* * *

A cup of freshly brewed coffee was set before him, some expensive brand that his employer enjoyed. The warm and bitter aroma put the demon on edge and his jukyuu flared slightly, causing his companion to look up from the paper he was inspecting.

The man across from him was well dressed: a black, pressed suit, a crisp, white shirt and a dark tie. Like Karasu, his hair was an inky black that fell over his shoulders with a few roguish wisps brushing his brow line. He was sitting back comfortably, regarding the explosive demon with calculating brown eyes.

"I admit, Karasu," The man quirked an eyebrow, voice soft and somewhat mocking, "I am surprised to see you here. I thought you were rather determined not to return until your business in Ningenkai was finished?"

Karasu eyed the man contemptuously, curling his lip slightly to show one dangerously pointed canine. The man across was unaffected – if anything, he seemed amused.

"There was a problem with the heist," Karasu snapped. His employer chuckled,

"So I have gathered. You lost track of your investment _and _a valuable artifact." He sat back in his chair, the early morning light crept through the window and brushed over his face, throwing the thin scar over his eye into sharp relief. Sakyo looked down at the paper in his hand again.

"The ankh is worthless without the book," He said, bringing his coffee cup to his lips and looking pointedly over the rim at the dark-haired demon.

Karasu seethed quietly, his jukyuu spiking and causing the air around them to snap with electricity.

"It would have been nice to know that earlier, Sakyo," He bit, glowering at the man. "When I sent Botan on the original heist, she could have gotten it then. Instead, I had to send her back, and that's where everything went wrong." His purple eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sakyo's voice was calm, and he didn't bat an eyelash in the face of the angry and unstable demon.

"This isn't _my _fault, Karasu. Do you think I would have asked you to send the girl into something like this if I knew what would happen?" He lifted the paper in his hand, showing it to the demon. "My sources have now reported that the Inu-youkai was working in tandem with Reikai."

Karasu straightened, listening closely.

"Apparently," Sakyo continued, "one of the tantei was put on the case. A certain... Shuichi Minamino." He frowned, "A human boy." He looked up, brown eyes settling once more on the face of his demon subordinate.

"He is no boy, and certainly no human," Karasu hissed. "He is Youko's incarnate!"

Sakyo pursed his lips thoughtfully, tilting his head and looking out the window. The Makai landscape was waking under the rising sun. The jungle was already steamy and humid. Distantly, he could see dark and heavy rainclouds, lurking angrily on the horizon. Thoughtfully, he sipped his coffee.

"Neither he nor the girl are in Reikai, and they used none of the portals we know about to return to Ningenkai. Most likely they are still out there," He nodded toward the window, and the panoramic view it displayed of the sprawling jungle. Karasu did not move, merely fixed his burning blue eyes on the treetops, his lip curled in a silent snarl.

"Youko Kurama," Sakyo continued, "Hmm... I hear that he is quite powerful. Perhaps I should send the Toguro brothers."

Karasu got to his feet, dark hair waving in an unseen and unfelt breeze.

"_I_ will go," he said softly. Sakyo eyed the youkai, sizing him up.

"Are you sure? You have not been to Makai in many years, and you have not fought any demons for just as long – especially one as strong as this Youko."

The man's lips twitched upward, trying to suppress a smirk as Karasu's hair began to lighten, the pressure of his jukyuu weighing heavily upon his employer.

"Go, then," Sakyo stood, turning his back on the demon, dismissing him. He faced the window, breathing more easily when the youkai and his oppressive juykuu left the room.

Thunder rumbled dangerously and the businessman smirked over the rim of his coffee cup. A storm was brewing – a powerful one by the looks of it. Sakyo tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting the sunlight his face.

_Better enjoy it while it lasts_, he thought.

* * *

Botan was curled in the bed of leaves, her brow creased fitfully as she slept. Kurama sat close by, watching her while listening to the sounds of early morning. Birds were calling prettily to each other outside of his cave, and he could smell the heat in the air, even if he could not feel it in the cool confines of his stone shelter.

Botan stirred and Kurama quickly pulled a seed from his hair, crushing it in his palm and blowing the dust gently over her face. Immediately, the girl relaxed, drifting once more into a restless sleep.

_You can't keep her drugged forever, _Youko rumbled. Kurama narrowed his eyes, reaching out and gently running his hand through Botan's hair, twisting the blue locks around his finger as he watched her face.

"This is easiest, while I decide what to do." He whispered. Youko watched the girl, too, from behind Kurama's eyes. The demon inside of him growled jealously, wanting to touch the woman.

"You scare her," Kurama said firmly, pushing the demon into the recesses of his mind. Youko pushed back with surprising strength, and Kurama felt his youkai begin to fluctuate.

_You cannot give her to the brat,_ Youko said. There was an edge to his demon's inner voice, something dark and desperate that made Kurama wary.

"I can't keep her here, either," Kurama replied, continuing to play with Botan's hair.

_She is ours!_Youko insisted, _We must keep her safe._

He wasn't talking about Koenma. Images of the dark-haired demon danced through his mind. Kurama and Youko snarled in unison.

_He will come_, Youko growled, _He wants Botan for himself. We must keep her safe._

"He called her his _mate_," Kurama bit, his fingers moving from Botan's hair to gently caress her cheek.

_She is __**our**__mate, _Youko's whispers were triumphant, giddy. Unlike Kurama, he was quite happy to find that Botan was the Artful Dodger. She was a true equal and he was more determined than ever to keep her as his own.

_My lair is safe, _Youko continued, _We can take her there._

Kurama's green eyes narrowed uncertainly. "I can't drag her across Makai. And Koenma wants answers." As if on cue, the communicator in his pocket began to buzz. Ignoring it, the redhead threw another log on the fire. It might be warming up outside, but it was still camp and cool in the cave.

It was quiet for a while, Youko having retreated back into his subconscious to think. Kurama was thinking, too. What was he going to do with Botan? He didn't want to turn her in. What would Koenma do to her? What kind of punishment would he mete out on the poor girl? Kurama knew the godling wouldn't let her off without some sort of penalty.

If he could have let her go, he would. But how could he do that now? Koenma would track her down – he had Karasu's name and Botan worked for Karasu. Unlike Kurama, the prince wasn't blinded by affection for the girl – he would put two and two together and discover she was the thief.

And he couldn't keep her here, not even if he wanted to. Not only was Makai a dangerous place, he refused to hold her somewhere against her will (for long, anyway). Besides that, he had a life in Ningenkai, one he couldn't abandon yet. And if he stayed here, Koenma would come looking for him and if he ever found them there would be hell for himself _and _Botan.

Koenma would come looking for him soon, anyway, so he needed to make a plan fast.

He sighed and lay back, the leaves rustling mutedly underneath him. Carefully, he pulled Botan into his arms.

"You are making trouble for me, minx," He whispered. His words, but Youko's voice.

Before he realized what was happening, he was pulled down. It was like being yanked under water – he struggled toward the surface, but it was too late.

"You be quiet," Youko smirked, stretching languidly and flexing his claws. "You are incapable of making a decision, so I will make it for us. She comes with me." He purred, leaning in and nuzzling Botan's neck, breathing in her scent.

Kurama's lean form was gone, replaced by the silver kitsune. In their shared mind, Kurama struggled. When had Youko become so strong? When had he and the kitsune split so completely? Youko laughed darkly.

"Ponder that for a while," He grinned toothily. "I am going to enjoy my mate's company..."

Kurama squirmed angrily, uselessly. Youko's clawed fingers slid gently down Botan's cheek, his sensuous lips curving into a grin.

"I've been waiting for this."

* * *

Karasu stood at the edge of the Makai jungle, blue eyes narrowed purposefully and jukyuu flaring dangerously. He had so much energy he was burning it off by setting off small explosives. Tiny, winged bombs the size of flies flew lazily around him, making small, popping noises when they went off.

That red-headed little hanyou was going to _pay_. Karasu was going to take his time with this one. He was going to draw it out, watch the blood spill. No glorious explosions and clouds of blood this time. He wanted to use his claws and teeth to make his adversary suffer. He wanted to run his fingers' through the other demon's hair, wanted to see those green eyes alive with terror. He wanted to lick the youkai thief's blood from his claws. And then, when he had snuffed the life out of Youko...

He would take Botan and make her his. There would be no question of who she belonged too, he would carve his mark so deeply into her that all who saw her would know that she was _his_.

Karasu laughed darkly, more bombs going off around him. The smell of gunpowder was soothing, but he rocked on the balls of his feet, eager to begin the hunt.

"There will be no hiding from _this_ demon," He whispered, lips curving up in a twisted smile. Thunder boomed in the distance, and Karasu set off, racing silently into the jungle.

"Time to play, Youko!" He hissed.

* * *

Koenma sat at his desk, sucking furiously away at his pacifier. The piles of paper on his desk were even messier than usual, and the official stamp sat forgotten on the dried ink-pad.

George shifted nervously from foot to foot and Ayame, who stood beside him, was worrying her lip, dark eyes fixed on her boss.

"Koenma-sama?" She tried nervously.

"Is he still not answering?" The lord snapped. His amber eyes were dark with exhaustion, and his brown hair was mussed. The godling had not slept last night, and his stress – which he often brought down on his subordinates – was high.

"No, he is not," Ayame replied softly. George shifted next to her, waiting for Koenma to explode – it wouldn't be long now. The princling was like a time bomb and it wouldn't be pretty when he finally went off. And if George was around when it happened, he had the feeling he'd be taking the brunt of the damage.

The lord sighed and rubbed his eyes, the sudden movement making the oni flinch.

"Try again," Koenma said hoarsely. Ayame nodded and turned, leaving the office. George turned to follow her.

"Ogre!"

George turned on his heel, trembling slightly as Koenma's amber eyes zeroed in on him.

"Oh, uh... Yes... Yes, sir?"

Koenma got to his feet, chewing nervously on the pacifier.

"Call Hiei."

* * *

As always, I looooooove reviews! If you read and enjoyed it (or even if you didn't) please let me know what you think. :) 


End file.
